Giros del Destino
by Nanay90
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia fue enviada por su madre a Magnolia como castigo, sacandole los privilegios de la Capital y Lujos, pero Lucy lejos de estar triste, descubre una vida nueva en Magnolia donde la espera una escuela Publica, Normal, Trabajos de Medio tiempo y principalmente Amigos. ¿Que puede salir Mal?
1. Introduccion

**Buenas Tardes! :D**

**Mi Primer Fic! espero sean considerados, esta basado en la época actual con los personajes de Fairy Tail! **

Lucy Heartfilia fue enviada por su madre a Magnolia como castigo, sacandole los privilegios de la Capital y Lujos, pero Lucy lejos de estar triste, descubre una vida nueva en Magnolia donde la espera una escuela Publica, Normal, Trabajos de Medio tiempo y principalmente Amigos. ¿Que puede salir Mal?

**INTRODUCCION.**

-Como esperás que haga eso?

-Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de hacerme quedar mal con la prensa, ¿no te gusta?, lo lamento lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer eso.-

Eso, "eso" fue mi estúpida forma de revelarme a mi mama, ahora que ya paso el episodio de rebeldía me sentía totalmente estúpida. Fue una venganza sin propósito, tampoco me importaba tanto que mi mama se pase de fiesta en fiesta, de "negocios" justo el día del aniversario de la muerte de mi papa.

Papa, mi papa no me haría lo que ella quiere hacerme de castigo, Si bien fue una boludez del tamaño de Fiore, para Layla Konzern su imagen pública lo es todo, y el hacerle recordar delante de todos los canales de televisión que se había olvidado del Tercer aniversario de la muerte de mi papa no era algo que pasara por alto sin algún castigo, pero esta vez se estaba pasando de la raya.

-No me podes hacer esto mamá, estamos a mitad de año y por si no te acordas, egreso este año de la secundaria, No podes hacer esto. No me podes mandar a otra cuidad justo ahora!-

-Lo siento Lucy, Lo hubieras pensado antes, me hiciste quedar mal frente a todo el mundo, en los diarios salió esto Lucy! Soy Empresaria, y actriz mi imagen lo es todo para mi carrera, y vos te metiste con un punto débil de mi vida, yo me meto con un punto débil de la tuya, te vas a ir a vivir a Magnolia hasta que yo quiera! Y se terminó.-

Magnolia, Por más esfuerzo que hacia no podía imaginarme ahí sola, Un pueblo ubicado dentro de Fiore, conocido por nada, no sabía nada de ese lugar, solamente que mi mama vivió ahí un tiempo cuando tenía mi edad antes de dar el gran salto como actriz y de conocer a mi papá. Y ahora me iba a mandar ahí con sirvientas y guardaespaldas a una casita que compro hace poco ahí. Derrochando la plata de los Heartfilia.

-No te preocupes que si me demostrás que te sabes comportar como una persona normal y decente, por ahí te dejo volver a capital. No quiero enterarme de ningún lio ni nada parecido mientras estés allá, Sra. Spetto va a estar a cargo tuyo como siempre y me va a informar de todo.

Y mucho ojo con la prensa, me escuchaste?-

-Si mamá, No me voy a meter más con tu carrera. Te lo prometo.- Salí del estudio con lágrimas ya cayendo de mis ojos, ella podía dominarme siempre, odiaba ese poder que irradiaba, y como utilizaba a todos y a todo a su favor, era un ser despreciable a veces, no entendía como pudo cambiar tanto en dos años, Pero al parecer, solamente se liberó cuando falleció Jude Heartfilia, la única diferencia era que antes tenía a Papá para defenderme.

No me iba a ver nunca más, lo había decidido. Iba a aprovechar ese castigo y lo iba a usar en mi favor como hacia ella con todo, Cuando me hubiera instalado allá, iba a buscar un trabajo y me iba a borrar totalmente de la vida de Layla Konzern y que se pudra.

Espero les Interese! Es M porque nose que puede pasar mas adelante, y soy Argentina, espero disculpen si no entienden alguna palabra o cosa haganlo saber asi lo cambio.

Abierta a sugerencias, comentarios, criticas Constructivas, Etc,

Saludos!

MaR*


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Personajes pertenecientes a Hiro Mashima, la Historia sale de mi cabeza! :D_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

Trabajar e independizarse es más difícil de lo que parece. Del dicho al hecho hay un trecho, muy buen dicho que venía al caso, después de recorrerme parte de la cuidad no podía encontrar ningún trabajo, nadie me quería tomar por faltarme dos meses para los 18.

Magnolia una ciudad mediana, con bastante gente, y agradable, había mucho verde en la cuidad, y el centro era chico pero muy vivaz.

El aire era menos pesado, o lo era en mi cabeza al estar tan lejos de mi mansión en capital, no había tanto ruido en la ciudad, y por la noche podías escuchar un silencio absoluto, por lo menos desde la casa.

Mi casa, esa casa era muy grande para una persona sola, incluso con sirvientes y todo tenia cuartos de sobra, totalmente equipada y decorada al estilo rustico-campestre. La propiedad albergaba un total de 12 hectáreas, con quincho, pileta grande, con vigilancia permanente, y una casa lujosa para ser de caseros, donde residían una pareja de ancianos muy amables.

Me sentía sola, totalmente sola, en semejante lugar exótico para algunos, excesivo para otros, para mí era mucho lujo para que nadie lo pueda disfrutar realmente.

El Castigo de mi madre era raro, ¿para qué me "castiga" en semejante mansión, con un Mini Cooper para moverme por la ciudad? Y también la vigilancia es excesiva, iba a ser difícil escaparme de Layla.

A pesar de haber nacido en una familia de plata, linaje de ricos, por generaciones de parte de mi padre, y tener una madre actriz, modelo, ahora empresaria, famosa, era simple.

Me considero normal, simple, no es que no me gusta la moda y los zapatos, no me gustan los lujos, como autos, yates, viajes, y un sinfín de derroche de plata que a Layla le fascinan, Ya que fui criada por la Sra. Spetto.

Ella me cuido desde que ya no era un juguete que mostrar ante las cámaras, y era lo suficientemente mayor para dejar de ser "adorable", para pasar a ser una molestia.

Sra. Spetto tiene más de 50 y menos de 65 es lo más que me pude acercar a que me diga su verdadera edad. Es bajita y de un pelo negro Liso, de ojos negros y piel blanca. Es una mujer menuda de cuerpo estándar. Hermosa cuando joven supongo. Lo cual no me cierra porque trabaja aun en casa bajo el mando de Layla, sabiendo que esta es bastante celosa de cualquier rival femenino, mi única suposición es que no represento nunca un desafío para el ego de mi madre.

Layla después de tenerme no pudo tener más hijos, o no quiso, y se dedicó a recuperar su figura para volver a las cámaras, Lo cual no le costó mucho más que un par de operaciones e internaciones severas en su gym privado. Tenía un físico de primera línea, grandes pechos naturales de los cuales siempre se jactaba en televisión, cintura de avispa y un gran culo operado y piernas entrenadas duramente por horas y horas desde adolescente, Tenía el pelo Castaño pero Rubio o colorado dependiendo de la moda en la temporada y para completarla unos grandes ojos verdes. Yo herede bastantes cosas de ella, como el físico y los pechos sobre todo, pero era más bajita 1.60, y mi pelo era rubio natural como el de mi papa, así como los ojos marrones de éste.

Cualquiera pensaría en seguir los pasos de mi mam… de Layla, pero a diferencia de ella, no se me da muy bien mentir ni actuar, ni manipular a la gente con mi "encanto femenino", con lo que a ella le va excelente.

Para cualquiera que me conociera, era aburrida, al no gustarme las cosas que en el entorno social eran furor, me costaba mucho hacer amigos, Las chicas al principio se acercaban por mi madre, por lo famosa y lo hermosa que era, pero al saber que yo no iba a seguir los pasos de Layla optaron por decir que era hija del jardinero y que me parecía a él seguramente, Por último no me molestaban y optaban por ignorarme. Los chicos eran idiotas, bueno todos lo somos a estas edades, pero la mayoría se acercaron cuando mi mama estaba soltera de nuevo, ofreciéndose a ser mi nuevo padrastro, patético.

Al lado de Layla Konzern era una nena que jugaba con Muñecas caras. O eso me dieron a entender ellos. Sra. Spetto me repetía que pronto encontraría amigos de verdad donde menos lo espere.

Siempre se repetía el mismo patrón, tanto con algún que otro idiota como con las chicas que querían ser mis amigas, es bastante humillante que te quieran por tu ser hija de, o porque tu apellido está relacionado con millones de pesos. Así, en los últimos meses aprendí la lección de que lo de estar solo puede ser beneficioso en algunos casos.

Pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla, en este caso era mi única amiga, mi mejor amiga Levy McGarden. Hija del famoso psiquiatra Frederick McGarden, y su esposa la Licenciada En Letras, Kristi Kang. Era una persona Buena, esa era la palabra para describirla, Buena, aparte de ser la estudiante modelo, inteligente, sociable, la hija perfecta, según sus propios padres, era mi amiga.

Estaba lejos de ser la momia que le libros todo el día y se la pasa complaciendo a los demás. Era inteligente desde la cuna misma, no necesita leer las cosas dos veces, y era calculadora y letal cuando la situación lo requería. Se podría decir que tenía dos maneras de ser, una para la gente normal y otra que salía a relucir cuando se trataba de alguna injusticia, es incapaz de quedarse con los brazos cruzados o la boca cerrada cuando encuentra alguna injusticia. Así la conocí, cuando fue ella la única chica que me hablo cuando nadie más lo hacía, en clase siempre se ofrecía a trabajar conmigo porque al ser ignorada por la mayoría de las chicas populares del salón, siempre estaba sola para ella era un mérito que merecía toda su felicitación.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas solamente con acordarme de ella, la extrañaba muchísimo, y empezar de nuevo, o mejor dicho, terminar en otra escuela que no sea con ella como compañera mataba toda mi esperanza de encontrar la escuela de Magnolia agradable.

Con el ánimo por el suelo entre a un bar al que necesitaban moza para el turno de la tarde-noche, mi último intento de mi tercer día en la ciudad, Mañana lunes empezaba el colegio de Magnolia, uno público ya que si quería independizarme no podría permitirme el lujo de pagar una matrícula alta, costo convencer a Sra. Spetto pero al final de todo me quería y confiaba en mi como para dejar que terminara la escuela donde quisiera mientras la terminara.

El Bar se llamaba ML Strauss, por fuera parecía chico pero dentro era un lugar amplio decorado la mayoría con madera y cosas talladas en las paredes, el suelo negro y la combinación de colores de marrón, negro y rojo lo hacían ver como un lugar agradable, casi familiar, y fresco. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas, casi todos adolescentes, o estudiantes universitarios, en un sector en la izquierda había lo que parecía un grupo de estudio, mas al fondo había una mesa con un grupo ruidoso de chicos riéndose y la camarera, incluso parecía divertirse con ellos.

Cruce hasta la barra donde había una mujer rubia de pelo rubio claro, platinado hablando con un chico alto y musculoso que parecía que trabajaba en la cocina de color de pelo similar.

-Buenas tardes, en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Hola, buenas tardes, me llamo Lucy, y quería saber si el puesto para moza está disponible, ya que estoy interesada.

-si sigue disponible, tenés alguna experiencia trabajando en bar o de moza de algún tipo?-

Me tente en mentir, pero sabía que si me tomaban se iba a dar cuenta al instante que metía y me iba a echar a patadas.

-No la verdad es que nunca trabaje en mi vida, pero quiero realmente que me dé una oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo serle útil, necesito el trabajo realmente, hago caso y no te voy a dar problemas, de verdad.- Ya estaba suplicando el trabajo, faltaba poco para las lágrimas y el arrodillarme en el suelo ante la rubia de ojazos azules, pero por lo visto no fue necesario, aunque no lo descartaba para defender el hecho que tenía 17 años.

-Bueno déjame tu curriculum y yo te llamo para probarte un tiempo, te parece?- Ya me lo habían dicho mil veces, las mismas palabras y escucharlas de nuevo fue un golpe en el estómago. Le entregue el papel con mis datos y le agradecí su tiempo y di la vuelta para cruzar el bar de nuevo, la decepción se apoderaba de mí, me dolía el pecho y largue un suspiro largo, cerrando los ojos para evitar que se me llenen de lágrimas, pero incluso así no pude sostenerlas, los sentimientos de fracaso pesaban mucho y los había acunado desde que empecé a buscar trabajo hace dos días, en el momento que limpiaba mis primeras lagrimas traicioneras me choque con un chico, que no me dijo nada más que un fíjate nena, mientras trataba de salir del bar.

Me subí al auto, un Fiat uno de color negro brillante con vidrios opacos, era el auto de Sra. Spetto, ya que no pensaba usar el mini cooper que me dio Layla para que me maneje acá. No quería nada de ella. Y odiaba que me diera todo tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegue adentro de mi casa, le conté a la Sra. Spetto como me fue y me fui a mi cuarto en la parte superior de la casa, quería bañarme y acostarme un rato.

Me dormí justo después de cortar con Levy, contándole y llorándole que la extrañaba, y que no quería empezar el colegio sin ella.

La Sra. Spetto me despertó para cenar, eran las 9 de la noche, dormí más de dos horas, estaba en ropa interior y la bata de baño puesta todavía.

Después de cenar me conecte a internet desde la pc del escritorio, revise mis mails, mi perfil, y demás cuentas, una vez que comprobé que nadie me extrañaba, y que no parecía haber impresionado a nadie como para tomarme como empleada, me puse a leer unos libros que me paso Levy de novelas de amor, cerca de las 12 apague todo y me prepare todo para empezar el colegio. Me dormí como si no hubiera dormido siesta.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Personajes pertenecientes a Hiro Mashima, La historia es Mia :D**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Pánico, el pánico se apoderaba de mi a medida que me acercaba a la escuela, faltando una cuadra para llegar al colegio, estacione y decidí hacer el resto caminando, no quería dar la impresión de "nenita rica de apellido importante llegando al colegio en un auto sola". No sabía bien como se manejaban los adolescentes normales de Magnolia, no quería dar la impresión equivocada.

Me vestí con ropa simple para no llamar la atención, en realidad no usaba un sector de mi guardarropa por ser considerado de lo que usa Layla, para no dar la impresión de que quería hacer notar nuestro parecido, una Jean azul y una polera blanca. Era algo normal para ir al colegio supuse, obviamente todo tapado bajo el guardapolvo blanco femenino con cinto y todo.

Llegue a las puertas del colegio, eran 7.40 y estaba casi desierta de no ser por la chica pelirroja sentada en las escaleras de la entrada. Decidí preguntar antes de dar vueltas como trompo por todo el edificio que se suponía que debía ser blanco bajo todos los colores de las letras pintadas con aerosol que iban desde nombres de bandas hasta carteles de odio a una tal Cindy.

-hola, te molesto un segundo, no sabes dónde está la secretaría de alumnos?

- si subí las escaleras y la primera puerta a la izquierda, tiene un cartel, si no mal recuerdo.

Sos nueva?

-Sí, Lucy… -decidí omitir mi apellido, lo más posible.- y vos?

- Erza Scarlett, de último año.

-ah, eh… me voy a ver si encuentro la secretaria. Gracias por todo.

-de nada, nos vemos.

Subí las escaleras respirando despacio, tratando de controlar mi adrenalina, y las ganas de salir corriendo de Magnolia.

Golpee dos veces, y en 5 minutos me dieron un paseo por el colegio, me dijeron las reglas de comportamiento y me dijeron el grado al que ahora iba a pertenecer, a 6°B solamente había dos grados de 6to, y el A estaba en el turno tarde.

Terminamos en secretaria de nuevo y me deseo suerte y me dijo ella iba a ser mi preceptora, se me olvido el nombre apenas lo nombro.

Fui a esperar al patio interno del edificio, cuando preste atención estaba lleno de alumnos por todos lados, algunos se me quedaban mirando, otros no más de los segundos apropiados sin considerarlo descarado. No sabía qué hacer, estaba incomodísima, no sabía dónde pararme, ni donde estaba el grupo de 6to B, no hacía más que mirar mis propias botas con sumo interés, desviando la vista solamente para posarla en mi reloj, apoyada en la pared más alejada de la gente.

Sonó una campana avisando que tenían que entrar al edificio y 5 minutos más tarde otra que avisaba que se formen o que dejen de hablar, me entro pánico de nuevo y empecé a hiperventilar.

No sabía dónde tenía que formar, estaba empezando a transpirar cuando divise un pelo rojo oscuro largo hasta la cadera con forma de trenza. Erza, me acorde que dijo que estaba en el último año, y como el grupo A estaba a la tarde esa debía de ser la fila de 6to B. Me Frote las manos disimuladamente contra el guardapolvo para darme ánimo y empecé a caminar en dirección a la fila. Cuando llegue ahí había 9 mujeres, la cual Erza era la última por ser la más alta supuse. Y una fila de alrededor de 15 varones, todos sin guardapolvo, y algunos con cara de recién me despegue la almohada de la cara.

Camine hasta quedar atrás de Erza, miraba fijamente su larga cabellera y la colita en forma de corazón que ataba firmemente el final de la trenza cuando alguien me toco el hombro.

-Hola. Sos nueva?- me di vuelta a la izquierda y la mayoría me estaban mirando fijamente.

-Hola, si.- dije bajito casi temblando.

-Qué bueno, una chica más! – murmuro alguien más adelante pero no pude ponerle cara a la voz.

-Me llamo Leo Locki.- y me estiro la mano derecha para que la estreche.

-Lucy- dije mirándolo fijamente a la cara mientras le estrechaba la mano, era un chico muy bonito, rubio oscuro, ojos verdes, y una cara de rasgos finos que me hacían preguntarme cuantas novias tendría hasta el momento.

Era solamente unos centímetros más alto que yo.

-Lucy, que bueno que estés en nuestro grupo. Necesitamos más mujeres en nuestro salón.- me sorprendió Erza dando se vuelta por completo y sonriéndome, me invito a pasar delante de ella ya que yo era más baja.

Sonó la campana otra vez y todos se callaron al escuchar los gritos de un director bastante enano. Medio pelado y canoso de bigote prolijo. Bien vestido en un conjunto negro y gris. Nos dio el buen día, subieron las banderas con un verso sobre la misma y dio permiso para pasar a los salones.

En todo el resto de la mañana me acompaño Erza, me presento a las demás compañeras del salón, cuando estábamos buscando un asiento donde compartir mesa, al final por hablar nos terminamos sentando en una mesa para al lado de la ventana del lado opuesto de la puesta, en frente al escritorio del profesor. Me conto varias cosas de los profesores y cuales eran más estrictos o cuales podías si querías dormir una siesta que no se enteraba.

Me gustó mucho haber confiado en Erza, era de una personalidad fuerte y tenía un cuerpo trabajado. Me conto que hacia artes marciales, y le encantaban los cuchillos, su papa colecciona armas blancas y se acostumbró a usarlas desde chica. Temblé un poco al imaginarme como sería una Erza enojada. No es algo que me gustaría presenciar en absoluto y mucho menos ser el blanco de su ira.

Sin embargo, parecía que quería que le tuviera miedo, creo que esperaba que saliera corriendo, lo cual parecía lo normal, viendo cómo se alejaban a su paso y como le tenían un respeto que rayaba el miedo. Eso me pareció triste, yo sabía lo que era que te aparten y que te ignoraran, por más maneras de matar a alguien que supiera, seguía siendo una chica, y le pese a quien le pese era una chica amable y la única que me ayudo desde un principio. Decidí que podía ser una posible amiga en la ciudad.

Las clases fueron aburridas, con respecto a mi otro colegio iban atrasados, le pedí las carpetas a Erza para ponerme al día con todas las materias, y después de casi dormirme en un discurso sobre la revolución y la independencia Fiore me puse a transcribir ahí nomás hojas de la carpeta de Erza.

Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para que suene el timbre que indica la salida del colegio todos ya habían guardado y estaban hablando alegremente, algunos se sacaban fotos con el celular, otros jugaban e incluso había una chica hablando por teléfono, mientras tanto la profesora de música hablaba alegremente con Erza.

Aproveche ese momento para mirar a mis compañeros de salón, ahí me di cuenta que conocía a alguien, uno de los chicos que se reía y hablaba animadamente sobre algo que parecían ser videojuegos, era el que estaba ayer en el bar hablando con la rubia platinada, tenía ojos azules y pelo Blanco corto, era alto, como 1.90 aproximadamente, y estaba acompañado por un chico de pelo negro y otro de un color Rosa. Elfman, le gritaban los que lo acompañaban.

El de pelo rosa me llamo la atención, era el que más inquieto estaba, casi gritaba que estaba aburrido mientras molestaba a una chica de pelo Largo marrón, me di cuenta que en el salón, era un desorden total.

El de pelo negro pareció darse cuenta de que miraba su grupo y se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta mi mesa, di un gritito interno y me puse a mover mis cosas como si estuviera haciendo algo para no parecer que los estaba estudiando.

-Hola, Gray Fullbuster. Sos Lucy no?-Era un chico flaco, bueno en deportes seguramente, bastante lindo, y al parecer simpático también.

- sí, hola.

-De donde venís? No te había visto nunca por acá.- ¿Es que era tan chica la ciudad como para que se note que no vivía acá hasta hace 4 días? Al parecer sí.

-Soy de capital. Me mude hace días.

-ah, sos de la ciudad grande. – Me sonrió de una manera que era contagiosa y se sentó en el asiento de Erza.

-sip, lo soy, vos sos de acá? Quiero decir, naciste acá?

-si nací en Magnolia, me crie en Magnolia, y soy 100% Magnoliano.- Me reí yo primero esta vez. Era una persona agradable. Erza volvió en ese momento, para mi sorpresa Gray seguía sentado en el asiento de Erza sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Gray, que haces?

-Erza, Nada vine a saludar, estuvo 4 horas con vos, no salió corriendo y no parece asustada, tiene ovarios la chica, quería conocerla. –dijo más teatralmente sonriendo al final.

-No te preocupes está bien. Tampoco soy tan mala compañera, vos estas vivo o no?-supuse que eran amigos, él fue el primero que la trato como si fuera una más. No le afectaba para nada la presencia de Erza.

-Tenés razón amiga. Tenés razón, si me disculpan- dicho esto se fue a su lugar y se colgó la mochila y salió del salón, a los 5 segundo sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida.

Salí de la escuela con el ánimo renovado, pase todo el día sin que se dieran cuenta de quién era, tampoco era famosa, pero el ser como una chica más, me gustaba.

Llegue al auto y mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Levy que quería saber sobre mi primer día en la escuela, mientras escribía, me senté en el auto, después de una respuesta aceptable me fui a casa.

A la tarde decidí parar en mi búsqueda de trabajo y pasar un poco la carpeta de Erza.

Me puse al día con solamente 1 materia, era difícil pasar casi 5 meses de clases en una tarde.

Para el viernes tenía todo al día, y decidí pasar a dejar algunos curriculums más por algunas tiendas que no lleve. De paso pasear y recorrer a pie Magnolia.

Erza se ofreció a acompañarme y acepte gustosa. Después de la primera impresión Erza podía ser muy amigable, era femenina, o se esforzaba por serlo. Al ser criada por un padre policía, tenía un sentido de la justicia muy fuerte, y siempre se defendió sola. Sus amigos eran Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, el chico de pelo color Rosa.

Le conté de Levy, y de cómo me hacía acordar a ella, en cierto sentido. Lo que Levy usaba era su apariencia de nena adorable como arma, Erza lo tenía de letal solamente con verla caminar.

Era alta de muy buen físico, los pechos iguales o más grandes que los míos, ojos de color gris, y era impresionante el pelo largo de ese rojo oscuro, lacio hasta la cintura que le daba el toque final de presencia, era una persona que dejaba siempre una buena impresión en la gente.

Una vez entregados los CVs en los lugares faltantes fuimos a una panadería que vendía las mejores tortas de Magnolia, al salir decidimos que íbamos a ir a mi casa a merendar, así podía devolverle las hojas que termine de pasar ayer que me había olvidado de darle, cuando nos encontramos con Gray, sentado en un banco de la plaza, a penas a 2 cuadras de mi casa.

Al verle la cara nos dimos cuenta que estaba triste, y trato de disimularlo bastante bien haciéndonos chistes de que si no comía torta el también íbamos a engordar el doble, pero no podía engañar a Erza y esta quería saber que le pasaba, y seguía insistiendo.

-Dale, que paso? Que haces acá solo? –

-Nada, no puedo estar en la plaza solo? Y si estoy esperando a una chica que?

-Mentira, Cuando salís con alguien te vestís mejor, y te hechas perfume del caro. Te conozco, que paso?- Gray suspiro, un poco derrotado dejando caer la máscara de sonrisas, Decidí darles un poco de privacidad e hice como que saque el celular para atender de un supuesto llamado.

Habría funcionado a la perfección de no ser porque la Sra. Spetto me llamo en el momento de decir hola, como estas Levy. Después de dejarlos riéndose de mi pobre suerte, me aleje lo suficiente como para hablar sin escucharnos las conversaciones.

Después de hablar sobre la cena, y de que mañana se iba a ver a su hermana a capital corte con la Sra. Spetto. Mire hacia el banco y los dos caminaban hacia donde estaba yo, hacían una linda pareja juntos, Erza me miraba y Gray se reía y me deba las gracias por levantarle el ánimo.

Lo invite a mi casa a merendar, ya que estaba ahí solo, y teníamos una torta de crema para nosotras, me compadecí de convidarle.

Cuando estábamos llegando, me di cuenta que no iban a tardar en darse cuenta de quién era mi familia. La seguridad les reviso los documentos, y yo me reía a medida de como se les agrandaban los ojos, con respecto a mi casa, desde la seguridad, hasta la casa enorme que tenía.

Estaban absolutamente callados y miraban todo de arriba abajo, la decoración de la sala que parecía sacada de un catálogo, la sirvienta que apareció para preguntar si necesitaba algo, la cual despache enseguida, no quería quedar como una nena que no sabe hacerse una merienda.

La Sra. Spetto apareció enseguida. La presente como La Sra. Spetto, y le dije los respectivos nombres de mis recientes amigos-compañeros. Pasamos a la sala de estar. Mientras la Sra. Spetto les prometió que ella hacia las mejores meriendas, fue a la cocina y yo la deje ser.

-Perdóname que sea tan directo, pero quien sos?- Gray estaba entre alerta y fascinado.

-Mi nombre Completo es Maríe Lucy Heartfilia Konzern. Hija de Jude Heartfilia y Layla Konzern-

Ambos agrandaron los ojos aún más, si eso era posible.

-Sos hija de la actriz Layla?- Mi ánimo cayó a un pozo tras escuchar la pregunta de Gray, siempre era la hija de Layla, la modelo, la actriz, la empresaria, la todo.

-Si.- salió más cortante de lo que quería. Erza parecía que había olvidado como hablar, me miraba fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Mitad como analizándome y mitad como si no supiera que decidir.

Iván Mazzarotti, mi Guardaespaldas, Eligio ese momento para entrar.

-Señorita Heartfilia Konzern. Necesito su permiso.

-Adelante Iván, creo que están medios aturdidos todavía.- Era un proceso de confidencialidad que se les exigía a todo aquel que pasaba las puertas de mi casa, a cerrar la boca de cualquier cosa que viera o escuchara de la familia, para respaldar legalmente la seguridad de La señora Konzern como figura pública.

Ambos escucharon atentos y después de leer la hoja firmaron los dos.

-Porque buscas trabajo si plata por lo visto no te falta?- pregunto Erza cuando trajeron la merienda y estaba por meterme mi segundo bocado de torta a la boca.

-Porque cuando cumpla 18 me quiero ir a vivir sola.- Algo en mi tono de voz o en mi cara les dio la pauta de no más preguntas, porque no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Los invite a jugar a la wii y Gray accedió encantado, fuimos a lo que era mi cuarto en esa casa y pasamos casi toda la tarde ahí, entre chistes, juegos, comida y tele, hasta que se hizo la hora de la cena. Antes de que salieran de la casa les pregunte si podían mantener al margen mi doble apellido y mi status social, ya que en la escuela era Maríe Lucy Heartfilia, de capital, y nada más, y si Saltaba quien era realmente tendría que ir a la escuela con guardaespaldas por protección.

Los dos me juraron que no iban a decir nada. Creí en Erza al instante y después confíe en Gray porque si era amigo de Erza debía de cumplir ciertos requisitos, sino la misma Erza me prometió que lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba haciendo amigos fácilmente en Magnolia. Todo lo que antes no podía conseguir, me llevo muy poco tiempo acá.

Tenía la oportunidad de ser alguien por mí misma, que alguien se fijara en mí, en Lucy sola, sin apellidos ni plata. O al menos eso esperaba. Tampoco era ingenua, y sabía que podían estar conmigo por la plata que me rodea. Pero esperaba, con nuevas esperanzas, que ellos no sean de ese tipo de personas.

* * *

Espero les sea amena la lectura, si no soy clara, o no entienden algo avisenme Please! :D

Saludos!

MaR*


	4. Capitulo 3

Personajes de Hiro Mashima! Historia Mia! :D

* * *

Capitulo 3

El resto del fin de semana nos volvimos inseparables, hablamos de todo clase de cosas y nos reíamos mucho los tres juntos, les fui abriendo despacio mis experiencias con mis antiguos compañeros, les conté sobre Levy, sobre mis padres, y por ultimo sobre mis planes para hacerme independiente y salir de la vida de Layla Konzern. Nunca antes había hablado tanto con nadie, y ahí estaba contándole todo a una pareja de desconocidos prácticamente. La única que sabía mi vida entera aparte de la Sra. Spetto, era Levy. Y ahora Erza y Gray.

Después de interrogarme sobre algunos detalles más sobre mi familia, si tenía tíos o primos en algún lado, lo cual no tenía, empezaron a contarme más sobre sus propias vidas.

Gray era vecino de Natsu Dragneel, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, no tenía padre, ya que este murió en el mar, era marino, y estaban en una misión cuando una tormenta les trago el barco entero, nunca encontraron ni un rastro de madera. No sabía casi nada al respecto.

Pero su figura paterna estaba cubierta por Igneel Dragneel, el papa de Natsu. El cual siempre ayudo con la crianza de Lyon, su hermano mayor y la de Gray mismo.

Erza como ya me había contado parte de su vida, con respecto a su padre militar, se dedicó a contar anécdotas de cuando eran chicos. Todas incluían a Natsu como núcleo del problema, o factor detonante, se notaba que lo querían mucho a pesar de todo lo que hacía.

Por consecuencia también conocí un poco más a Natsu, era una persona explosiva y era devoto de la amistad y la familia, no tenía hermanos de sangre pero decía que Gray y Erza eran sus hermanos menores, y que era su obligación cuidarlos, le gustaba la lucha como a Erza. Los tres practicaron diferentes artes marciales, e hicieron deportes variados hasta que se decidieron por el Basket, en el cual Natsu, coincidencia según él, era el mejor jugando.

A mí me gustaban los deportes, pero mi favorito era el vóley. Jugaba mucho con Levy en las tardes cuando no teníamos nada que hacer.

Pasamos la tarde del sábado en la paseando, cuando Erza nos invitó a cenar a su casa.

Su papa nunca estaba en casa y no quería cenar sola.

Después de cenar, nos tiramos en los sillones a ver una película cómica que Gray había comprado esa tarde en el centro.

Cuando estaba por la mitad golpearon la puerta y trataron de abrir, pero estaba con llave.

Erza, de repente y de la nada tenía una navaja en la mano izquierda y se levantó a ver quién era.

Volvió seguida del chico de color de pelo rosa de mi clase. Debía de ser Natsu.

Se sentó en el único sillón libre, mientras yo compartía uno doble con Gray, y Erza se ocupaba el otro individual.

Se hizo un silencio algo tenso, Gray miraba fijamente la pantalla de la tele, y Erza salió para la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

-Vas a seguir enojado mucho tiempo más?- pregunto Natsu seriamente mirando a Gray .

-Se te perdió tu novia de turno? O está afuera esperando? Hacela pasar no seas mal educado.

-Gray no seas infantil. Vine solo a hablar con vos, para que dejes de esquivarme y porque no me gusta estar separado de ustedes.- En ese momento me vio, parecía como si en ese momento yo hubiera aparecido mágicamente en el sillón. Me miro rápidamente y sin dudar ni tardar me dijo que quería privacidad para hablar con su amigo.

Me hirvió la sangre en el mismo instante que procese sus palabras, me puse roja, mezcla de vergüenza y furia, y atine a levantarme pero Gray me agarro del brazo y me sentó de nuevo.

-No Lucy no te vayas, yo no tengo que decir nada, y no te tenés porque ir.- yo me puse nerviosa, y volví la vista a Natsu, poniendo mi mejor cara de presumida.

-Está bien Gray. Voy a ayudar a Erza con la comida.- Salí del cuarto de estar, repartiendo mentalmente insultos al maleducado de Natsu. Ni siquiera me había dicho hola y ya me había echado. Erza estaba escuchando atrás de la puerta y me miraba nerviosa.

-perdónalo, no es así normalmente.-La mire a los ojos como vi su preocupación por sus amigos le dije que si con la cabeza.

-Y la comida?

-No quedo nada de la cena. No sé si cocinar algo.

-Pedimos helado por teléfono querés? Yo invito. Vos llama.

-dale, vamos, dejémosle que hablen.

A la media hora nos trajeron dos kilos de helado. Habíamos pedido dos gustos por kilo, Erza pidió frutilla a la crema, y amarena. Mientras yo me decidí por algo bien empalagoso como dulce de leche relleno, y algo para cortar lo dulce, limón.

Para cuando volvimos a los sillones, ambos chicos estaban más relajados, incluso sonreían cuando aparecimos con helado. Gray comió del pote que tenía Erza mientras que a mí me toco compartir con Natsu. No lo mire a la cara ni una sola vez, estaba algo ofendida con su actitud todavía, y para empeorarla se comía casi todo el helado de dulce de leche.

Concentre mi mirada en la película de nuevo, pero mi mente no se relajaba, estaba a la defensiva con este chico. También sentía su mirada clavada en mi costado, me estaba estudiando detenidamente, y no podía hacer nada para impedírselo sin implicarme también.

Después de 5 minutos, no aguante más. Me levante como si me hubiera quemado el sillón y muy patéticamente invente una excusa para irme a mi casa. No me creyeron ni un instante, pero me dejaron irme sin preguntarme nada, pero solamente por el momento.

Afuera el aire estaba frio. Estábamos a mitad de Julio casi terminando el otoño pero seguía sintiéndose como el invierno mismo. Camine dos cuadras y llame a Iván para que me buscara, hacia frio y era tarde para caminar a casa. En menos de 5 minutos estaba con su Audi TT negro listo para llevarme.

El domingo a la tarde me llamaron de la entrada los chicos de seguridad, diciéndome que tenía visitas que si quería recibirlos. Le confirme la entrada de los dos.

Marque el libro que estaba leyendo, y baje a recibirlos.

Fuimos a el Bar de ML Strauss, que quedaba en el centro de Magnolia, en una esquina frente a la plaza principal de la cuidad.

Era un lugar muy lindo, agradable. Me acorde de la sensación de familiar y frescura. La decoración definitivamente me fascinaba. Elegimos una mesa de cuatro a la derecha en frente de un escenario chico. No me acordaba del escenario la última vez que vine y Erza me confirmo el pensamiento contándome que lo instalaron hace unos días para hacer karaoke o para que toquen unas bandas del lugar. Inauguraban el escenario ese día por eso querían venir.

Después de una hora entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido, me sentí totalmente relajada, me sentía yo misma con ellos, me hacían bien, eran como Levy, me hacían sentir segura, sonreí abiertamente a las dos personas delante mío, agradeciendo mentalmente al ser que los cruzo en mi camino. En ese momento la dueña del bar, se subió al escenario y pidió nuestra atención.

La dueña de bar se llamaba Mirajane Strauss, tenía un pelo largo rubio platinado, un cuerpo de modelo y cara de ángel, no sería raro que la mayoría este enamorado de ella, era la prima de Elfman, ambos trabajaban acá, Elfman era mayor de edad pero repitió un año por eso seguía en la escuela. El parecido entre ambos era extraordinario.

-Quería agradecer a todos los que nos apoyan siempre con el bar y con las propuestas, y quería invitarlos a subir a cantar una canción… a todos, pero quería dedicar esto a alguien especial a Lisanna, mi hermana menor, que no dejamos de buscarla y gracias a las colaboraciones y apoyos vamos a poder encontrarla. Para romper el hielo, voy a empezar yo misma- sonrió y todo el bar suspiro con su sonrisa. Sentí una tristeza profunda en sus palabras, era una chica dulce y su sufrimiento era hasta palpable.

Empezaron los acordes de una canción que reconocí al instante, Lucky de Jason Mraz, una canción muy linda, para mi sorpresa Gray se levantó y se subió al escenario para cantar las partes del cantante masculino. Se escucharon unos gritos de chicas y silbidos de hombres, alentando la valentía de mi más reciente amigo. Erza parecía eufórica y saltaba en la silla alentando a Gray y a Mirajane. Gray estaba encantado en el escenario, parecía otra persona, lejos de ser los románticos mejores amigos enamorados, parecían más hermanos, en una parte Gray se acercó a mí y se sentó en mis rodillas. Cantando compenetrado y después paso por atrás de Erza para cantarle los últimos acordes al oído, mientras ella se abanicaba con una mano simulando desfallecer de amor. Me reía a carcajadas, mientras el bar estallaba en aplausos y vitoreos para ambos. Así quedo inaugurado el karaoke de ML Strauss, subieron varias personas a cantar diferentes canciones de moda. Ninguna tan divertida para mí, como la primera.

-Qué raro Gray haciendo papelones en lugares públicos.- Mi corazón repiqueteo en su lugar. Natsu se sentaba a mi derecha en el último asiento libre de la mesa. Me tense en el instante que lo vi, No me había dado cuenta que estaba en el bar, y tampoco entendía que me produjo su presencia, si disgusto o nerviosismo. Deje de sonreír en el momento. Este chico tenía un aura negra a su alrededor que decía "acércate y te muerdo".

-Vos de envidia, me amaban, me pidieron autógrafos y todo, seguro que ya estoy en YouTube.

Natsu se reía de los comentarios de su amigo. Empecé a mirarlo realmente por primera vez, tenía el color de pelo más rosa que vi nunca, era grande, tenía un jean, y una remera azul con mangas color Naranja oscuro. Una Bufanda de color blanca con rayas negras, alrededor del cuello completaba la vestimenta, me engancho mirándolo y no pude ver qué color de ojos tenia, y lo peor es que me concentre tanto mirando sus brazos y cuerpo que me di cuenta que me habían hecho una pregunta y no respondía.

-El que?- pregunte como idiota.

-Que si querés algo más para tomar.-me pregunto Gray. Riéndose seguramente de mi cara roja.

-No, no. Gracias. – Desvié la vista hasta el punto más alejado del bar, la mesa ruidosa del fondo a la izquierda del bar. Enganche a una chica mirándome fijamente con la expresión como si la hubiera abofeteado. Era blanca blanca, vestía de negro y Gris, y el pelo azul con ondulaciones al final. Preste atención al grupo en general y me di cuenta que se habían callado y miraban fijamente a mi mesa, todos. Me alarme al instante, la mayoría eran chicos que tenían las palabras problema escrita en todos lados. Deje de mirar y me di vuelta cuando un chico se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia mi mesa, Erza se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal conmigo.

-Lucy, que pasa? Estas bien?- Los tres amigos me miraban poniéndose serios al instante.

-Sí, creo que sí.- respondí con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

-Hey, Lucy, podemos hablar en privado unas palabras?- Se me fue la sangre a los pies, el chico de la mesa del fondo se puso al costado de mi mesa y me miraba fijamente, levante la vista y me encontré con un chico ancho, musculoso vestido como dark y con bastantes piercings en la cara, con pelo despeinado algo largo y revuelto, si no estaría asustada, hubiera pensado que estaba bueno. Como no respondía y no parecía dar signos de saber cómo hablar tampoco, respondió Erza por mí.

-Para que querés hablar con ella? De donde la conoces Remaggi?-Por lo visto lo conocían, pero sus caras no demostraban empatía para nada.

-De por ahí, Scarlett. Es un minuto, no estás tan ocupada por lo visto, un minuto no te hace nada.-

-La rubia no va a ningún lado con vos, me escuchas Remaggi? Está con nosotros.- Natsu se paró del asiento tirando la silla en el camino, flexionando los brazos amenazantemente, el bar se silenció, yo me pare y quede entre ambos con las manos levantadas y llena de pánico por la pelea potencial que se venía, El tal Remaggi no estaba solo y se hicieron notar los amigos de este enseguida rodeándonos a todos. El ánimo alegre de hace unos minutos se congelo.

-Vení conmigo Lucy Konzern, si no querés que se complique.-susurro en mi oído izquierdo el metalero con énfasis en mi apellido materno. Mis ojos se agrandaron del pánico, como sabían quién era? Que querían? Porque dijo el apellido de mi mama? Lo mire fijamente como si con eso me daría las respuestas que me hacía internamente.

-Bueno voy, voy pero no peleen por favor, dejalos en paz.- Los tres me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loca, le di una mirada seria cargada de "después te cuento" a Erza y me fui del bar, seguida de Remaggi. Que se reía a carcajadas y les decía a sus amigos que se pidan una cerveza más que ya volvía, Atinaron a seguirme, pero les dije con la cabeza que no. Y se congelaron los tres.

-bueno acá estoy, que querés?

-que malos modales para ser una nena de plata, si te escuchara tu mama que diría?- dijo en tono de burla, largando una carcajada en el medio de la vereda. Empecé a temblar, era casi de noche y estaba en la calle con un desconocido que tenía pinta de malo por todos lados, Iván me mataría si se enterara.

-No tengo todo el día, si te apuras mejor, me quiero ir.-le dije con el mentón arriba desafiante, o al menos así esperaba sonar.

-Insolente, altanera como siempre la nena de mama eh, encima nose de que te la das, llendo a una escuela normal, haciéndote pasar por Heartfilia solamente, andando en el auto de la Sra. Spetto, buscando trabajo en cualquier lugar, no me digas que te querés independizar?-dijo esto último como si estuviera loca. Lo miraba en estado de shock, había resumido mi última semana en dos renglones, y ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la persona que tenía en frente. Me estaba vigilando, esto era serio, demasiado, quería a llamar a Iván ya mismo, tenía que saber que me estaban vigilando, tanteo mis bolsillos buscando mi celular, cuando me vio que hacia se empezó a reír de nuevo y me agarro la mano y se acercó hasta unos centímetros de mi cara, y me dijo una sola palabra:

-Gajeel

Mis ojos se agrandaron y lo mire más detenidamente, ojos verdes, pelo negro teñido, piercings en todas partes, pero si sacabas eso era el, era Gazille Redfox Mazzarotti, el hijo de Don Mazzarotti, el hermano más chico de Iván, mi guardaespaldas.

Los Mazzarotti estaban con mi familia hace generaciones son una familia que siempre fueron parte de los Heartfilia, Los mejores Guardaespaldas que teníamos, si había un Mazzarotti había un Heartfilia, y viceversa, mi papa y su papa Don M, murieron juntos. Los mataron Juntos.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, con el recuerdo de mi papa y de don M, eran como hermanos y si bien trabajaban para la familia éramos como una familia todos, Gajeel tenía 5 años más que yo, pero siempre fue mi amigo de juegos, a Layla no le gustaba que jugara con un varón, pero antes de Levy, él era mi único amigo. Llore mucho el año que se fue a estudiar a la academia para ser agente, por esas cosas del destino ese año llego Levy a mi vida, tres meses después de que se fuera Gajeel, (así lo apode yo cuando éramos chicos).

Habían pasado 6 años desde que lo vi la última vez.

-Gajeel…- Rompí a llorar a toda regla, él me decía que no llore que la gente miraba, que estaba quedando como tonta, pero no me importaba, estaba de nuevo con mi amigo de la infancia, volvió, estaba acá.

-Perdón, soy… una…. Tonta, Perdón.- deje de llorar porque si estaba de encubierto lo iba a delatar. Se me prendió la lamparita.-Estas cuidándome?-le susurre.

-Sí, que pensas que Layla Konzern es una aficionada, no mí querida Luli, te tiene bien controlada.- Gajeel usaba ese apodo cuando me quería reconfortar.

-Bicha- suspire enojada, si no conseguía trabajo debía ser culpa de ella. Tendría que haber previsto que no me lo iba a poner fácil.

-bueno, ahora vas a volver adentro y vas a decir que quería ser tu novio o que te quería besar y no te dejaste y que querés ir a casa. Después más tarde te llamo así hablamos. Toma este teléfono, es línea privada y tiene mi número agendado.-me cito todo eso con un profesionalismo terrible, quede admirada de cómo había cambiado. Dije que si con la cabeza y me metí adentro del bar, me choque en el puerta con Natsu y Gray saliendo, seguido de una Erza enojada.

-Ay Lucy, que haces? Estas bien? Que quería ese Emo?- Erza salto sobre mí en un abrazo protector.

-Nada, estoy bien. Quiero ir a casa.-No trate con la historia a menos que sea necesario, era embarazoso hablar con Gray y Natsu ahí.

No dejaron de preguntarme cosas en todo el camino a mi casa y se miraban enojados entre sí, por mi poca colaboración con el tema. Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, me dividía en la alegría de tener a Gajeel conmigo de nuevo, pero también me hacía pensar en Layla, porque se preocupaba y tomaba tantas molestias por mi castigo, tengo un ejército de sirvientes conmigo incluyendo guardaespaldas, y no me creía ni por un segundo el mandar a Gajeel conmigo como demostración de que se interesaba por su hija emocionalmente como para mandarle un amigo. Layla Konzern tenía algo entre manos, y no me gustaba nada eso.

Trate de calmar los ánimos de los chicos invitándolos a jugar a la wii mañana por la tarde, sabía que Gray no se iba a resistir, Erza tampoco, con respecto a Natsu no me molestaba, no me gustaba la idea de dejarlo entrar a mi cuarto, me produjo un escalofrío que no supe interpretar. Por ahí era miedo, ya que no cruzamos ni siquiera saludos normales. Aunque se mostró convincente en la defensa contra Gajeel, no me gusto que me dijera Rubia. Lo hacía ver como malo de alguna manera.

Con "Nos vemos mañana", les dedique una sonrisa y sacudí mi mano derecha en forma de despedida mientras salía corriendo para pasar la garita de seguridad de mi casa.

En mi último vistazo hacia ellos, Natsu parecía enojado todavía, ese chico sería Realmente lindo si sonriera por lo menos un par de veces.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Personajes de Hiro Mashima, Historia Mia! :D**

* * *

Capitulo 4!

El lunes en la escuela, era un zombi. No había dormido casi nada por hablar con Gajeel hasta tarde. Estaba vigilándome de cerca, incluso vino antes que yo para prepararse y ambientarse.

En Magnolia era un chico problemático el cual se llamaba Gemma Remaggi.

Lo que me dejo aún más sospechas acerca de Layla. No podía conectar los hechos para darle sentido el mandarme a Magnolia.

De cierto modo, Gajeel rompía las reglas dándome información que no tendría que saber, como su identidad por ejemplo, pero también no las rompía del todo ya que me decía lo justo para que no pueda dormir tratando de desmenuzar el enredos de preguntas sin respuesta que tenía.

La mañana paso lenta, como para irritarme todavía más, cuando faltaban 10 minutos para el mediodía, estaba preparada para salir de clase como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Erza y Gray me dijeron que iban tipo 4 de la tarde a mi casa, cuando nos separamos.

No pregunte si iban a llevar a Natsu, porque no quería que se malinterpretara como interés personal en el pelirosa. Tenía novia hasta donde sabía y yo no quería problemas.

Fue pasando el día, y después de la aprobación de seguridad pasamos una tarde como la de su primer día en mi casa. Estaba tirada en la alfombra de mi pieza, partiéndome de la risa de como Gray trataba de ganarle a Erza en el tenis, era malísimo para ese juego, incluso yo le ganaba fácilmente, cuando llamaron a mi intercomunicador de la garita. Atendí al instante, y me sorprendí al escuchar que Natsu estaba en la entrada, le dije que lo dejara pasar que lo recibía en la entrada.

Gray decía que ahora el juego iba a estar más parejo, que Natsu les iba a ganar y salió en patas atrás mío para recibir a su amigo. Estábamos empujándonos y riéndonos cuando llego un Natsu con los ojos abiertos mirando todo.

-bienvenido a la residencia Heartfilia, señor Dragneel-le dijo un feliz Gray con teatralidad, yo me reía de lo poco serio que se veía sin zapatos, y trataba de no mirar a los ojos al recién llegado.

-Que hacen acá? Los vine a buscar para ir al bar, teníamos que juntarnos hace una hora, me dejaron plantado.- Con el plural me di cuenta que incluía a Erza, no era tan tonta como para incluirme, igualmente me sorprendió lo hosco que fue al hablarle a Gray.

-Si? Ya son las 5? Qué hora es?-me pregunto y le confirme que las siete menos diez.-Perdona amigo, ni cuenta me di que paso la hora, estábamos en la pieza y con…-

-No me importa que hacías en la pieza de nadie, te vine a buscar, así vamos al bar.- yo contaba hasta 10 para no enojarme. Este chico se aparecía en mi casa, interrumpía sin invitación, no saludaba si quiera y encima trataba mal a la gente. Me estaba hirviendo la sangre, respire pesadamente y conté de nuevo pero hasta 15.

-Bueno voy a buscar las cosas y vamos, aguántame- salió corriendo adentro de la casa.

-Mira, te lo voy a decir una vez sola para que lo tengas en cuenta, Sé que andas en algo raro, no sos la nena buena que les querés hacer ver a mis amigos, como me entere que les haces algo a cualquiera de los dos te la vas a ver conmigo, Rubia. Yo no soy boludo, y veo más cosas de las que pensas. Así que ándate con cuidadito.- me dijo todo eso tan bajo pero claro, que no sabía si salió realmente de su boca o lo imagine yo, me quede helada. Lo mire a la cara y confirme que no lo imagine, me miraba fijamente con los ojos furiosos, eran verdes, un verde furioso. No llegue a hilar una respuesta coherente sin insultos en mi mente para responderle que apareció Gray, me saludo con un beso y salió seguido de Natsu. Me quede mirando el camino de la entrada y la garita como estatua. Erza apareció y me dijo que era tarde que tenía que irse a preparar la cena para su papá, la salude un poco más normal y no tuve el valor para decirle nada, lo deje para cuando salieran las palabras.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, cuando llegue quería hablar con Natsu y preguntarle cuál era su problema conmigo. Algo andaba mal con ese chico, era hosco, mal educado y encima me acusaba de quien sabe que cosas.

En la clase de Música, en la cual el profesor dormitaba cómodamente, estaba hablando con Cana Alberona, una compañera, cuando apareció Natsu de la nada y se puso como pared entre cana y yo dándome la espalda, obviamente y corto la conversación diciendo que quería salir y que le recomendara un lugar donde ir, Cana olvido rápidamente nuestra charla y reía junto a Natsu.

Me irrito algo, pero no lo suficiente como para caer en su juego, así que me volví a mi mesa y Locki se sentó arriba de mi mesa y me invitaba por décimo cuarta vez a tomar algo con él.

-De verdad, no puedo, no me dejan salir mucho, porque no conozco todavía la ciudad, sino saldría.- El repetir la mentira más de 3 veces, Ya la hacía sonar como la más pura de las verdades.

-Y porque no lo invitas a tu casa? Gray y Yo estuvimos ahí, no los va a molestar nadie ahí…-Me volví para enfrentar la cara de Natsu con apatía, Si, definitivamente quería irritarme. No iba a caer. Ya era una lucha de voluntades. Al no responder nada, siguió redoblando la apuesta.

-Seguramente van a estar tranquilos, no Lucy?- se acercó a mí y dijo bajito- De paso es otro que podes subir a tu cuarto.-

Mi sangre era fuego, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, este chico me estaba insultando delante de una persona que no tenía nada que ver con todo esto. No lo iba a dejar pasar así nomas.

-Sabes qué? No me importa lo que pensas de mí, pero no voy a dejar que estés hablando cosas que no tenés ni idea. Metete en TUS cosas Nenito.- Me levante y camine al lado más alejado del salón. Lo esquive lo mejor que pude el resto del día, pero no pude evitar mirarlo con furia de vez en cuando. Si había una posibilidad de que nos lleváramos bien, la acababa de matar con esa insinuación.

De a poco fui conociendo más a mis compañeros, eran muy divertidos la mayoría de las veces, Me fui enterando que Cana era la mayor bebedora de toda su generación en Magnolia. Elfman era una persona que le gustaba solucionar los problemas a los puños, al estilo "hombre" como repetia.

Evergreen, otra compañera, que estaba obsesionada con la moda, decía que era la más linda del salón, de toda la escuela incluso, y su amigo Bickslow, Un chico alto y gracioso, la peleaba diciendo que Erza era la mejor de todas. Gray y Natsu eran el epicentro del desastre la mayoría de las veces, llevaba solo 3 semanas con ellos y ya nos habían castigado más de 10 veces al salón entero por las peleas y los desastres que causábamos.

Erza no se quedaba atrás, era más responsable que sus amigos, pero de vez en cuando perdía los estribos y se armaba una batalla campal en el salón donde salían perdiendo la mayoría del salón contra mi amiga. Incluyendo sillas, mesas, libros, carpetas, unos vidrios rotos también la última vez.

Al principio, miraba asombrada como podían ser tan desastrosos, todos, pero después me di cuenta que no peleaban de verdad nunca, siempre peleaban por cosas simples, chistes, bromas, robo de comida, todas esas cosas simples desataban un caos en todo el salón.

De a poco me fueron integrando, no de la mejor manera, una de las primeras veces quede enterrada bajo dos sillas, que volaron fuera del camino de erza, otras veces me pegaron con mochilas, bolsos, y la remera de Gray una vez. En cuanto a Natsu, nos ignorábamos mutuamente, en eso estábamos de acuerdo.

Me divertía el estar sin preocupaciones por guardar apariencias, ya sea desde cómo vestir a cómo hablar o andar, Me liberaba de a poco de esas ataduras, y prejuicios sociales.

Cuando cumplí un mes en Magnolia, decidimos salir a festejar con Erza. Las dos estábamos en total confianza, y la quería cada vez más, era divertida, y a ella le gustaba tener por fin una amiga Mujer, Ya que nunca se pudo llevar bien realmente con alguna de su salón. Mirajane del Bar ML Strauss era su más cercana amiga, pero era más grande que ella y nunca llegaron a conectar realmente.

-siiii, ese vestido te queda como si lo hubieras hecho a medida Erza, lleva ese, te lo regalo si querés, a mí me queda mal. Soy más bajita que vos.-

-Seguro? Mira que puedo comprarme alguno que encontremos en el centro.-

-No, tengo vestidos de sobra, Mama modelo te acordas?- le sonreí para darle confianza, ella era muy bonita pero siempre trataba de disimularlo, y la iba a ayudar a sacar a relucir su lado más femenino.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos listas, Donde vamos a ir?- desde el sillón de mi guardarropa mi amiga sonrió y me dijo

-Quiero ir a lo de Mirajane, hoy va a cantar una banda que me gusta mucho, ya lo vas a ver-

Por su final de frase, me imagine que hablaba de un chico y no de una banda, así que me emocione de que al fin Erza me mostrara de quien estaba enamorada.

* * *

No aclare que van a estar las demás parejas. Gruvia, GaLe, y Jerza. (creo que se dice asi)

Saludos!

MaR! :D


	6. Capitulo 5

**Dedicado a Aankaa! Genia total. **

**Personajes de Hiro Mashima. Historia Mia. **

* * *

**capitulo 5**

Gajeel me cuidaba siempre, era invisible para mí pero él estaba al tanto de todo lo que yo hacía.

Esa Noche también estaba en el bar, rodeado por unos conocidos de Magnolia y su compañero Rogue Cheney, otro de los agentes.

Erza solamente sabía que tenía guardaespaldas y le encantaba, decía que era mejor para mi seguridad, No sabía nada de Gazille, excepto que era un chico que me reconoció como la heredera de mi familia y quería salir conmigo, el cual rechacé, y mi seguridad privada se encargó de que no hable más.

-Gray nos encuentra ahí en el Bar?-Le pregunte cuando salíamos en el auto de mi casa.

-Sí, esta con Natsu, nos van a guardar lugares.- Me miro como pidiendo perdón, sabía que me llevaba mal con Natsu pero no sabía bien porque Natsu se portaba así conmigo, era un misterio para ella también, trato de averiguar pero el señor solamente decía que no me tenía confianza.

-No pasa nada, mientras él no me pelee, me voy a portar re bien, ahora si vos ves que empieza a molestar te lo encargo, porque yo lo mando a matar directamente.- Erza se reía, sabía que no era capaz de tal cosa, pero le gustaba que intentara parecer mala.

Entramos al bar y estaba lleno de gente, el ambiente era cálido, y ruidoso, me hacía acordar a nuestro salón, pero con más gente y sin nada roto. Había una banda tocando música punk-rock, daba el toque de rebeldía a la noche junto con las luces de colores y el humo .

-Heeeey! Chicas! –Gray gritaba desde una mesa cerca del escenario del Bar, no sabía porque estaba sin remera, y casi saltando arriba de su silla para que vayamos con él.

-Cuanto Tomaron ya? Estas desnudo casi y estamos en invierno Gray! – ese fue el saludo de Erza, mientras gray reía como si le hubiera dicho un chiste.

Natsu era otro panorama, parecía que estaba de luto, tenía un aura negra alrededor que parecía que absorbe la buena energía, el verlo así en el medio de un bar tan alegre y cálido me ponía de mal humor, me daban ganas de sacarlo de ahí así no arruinaba la noche.

-Bueno, voy a pedir algo a la barra, quieren que les traiga algo?-Les pregunte antes de irme, quería tomar algo dulce. Erza Negó con la cabeza.

-yo quiero otra cerveza, invitas vos Lucy?- decía Gray mientras me pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y me daba un beso en el cachete derecho. Era un chico que sabía obtener lo que quería.

-Dale, yo te invito 1 cerveza más, y no tomas más. Es un acuerdo? -

-Hecho!- Dicho esto se sentó y empezó a charlar con Erza sobre la banda. Me di vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la barra, pero tenía la culpa de no preguntarle a Natsu si quería tomar algo, volví a darme vuelta y todavía me debatía mentalmente si le preguntaba o no, le pregunte:

-Natsu, vos querés algo?

-Sí, que desaparezcas.-me respondió sin siquiera mirarme.

Otra vez me dieron ganas de matarlo. Ese chico era híper molesto! Encima que YO me preocupaba por si era desconsiderada o no, que idiota era.

-Me podes decir, cuál es tu problema?- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Se paró de repente de la silla y me miraba otra vez como si le hubiera pegado. Retrocedí un paso algo asustada pero tratando de que no se me notara en la cara.

-Tu actitud me molesta, te haces la buena todo el tiempo y andas en cosas raras, A mí no me engañas ya te dije.

-Natsu, Basta! Déjala en paz ya hablamos de esto, No arruines la fiesta querés?-erza lo agarró del brazo y lo sentó en la silla de nuevo.

-Natsu, ya te dijimos que ella es nuestra amiga, y que no esconde nada, nose de donde sacas esas cosas, estas paranoico de nuevo.

-Callense! No los aguanto más, siempre hablando con esta… rubia, están cambiados no sé lo que les pasa, que les hizo para que estén así, mírate vos, estas hecho un idiota Gray, y vos Erza, con esa ropa que no va con vos. Me voy a casa, me tienen harto, cuando se den cuenta de lo que les digo hablamos.- Se levantó agarro la campera que colgaba de su silla y se fue del Bar.

Me quede mirando la puerta por donde salió, no sé qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no iba a dejar que le arruine la noche a ellos, había trabajado mucho para que erza este con más confianza en sí misma y en su lado femenino y él no iba a arruinar todo con sus caprichos.

-Perdón, ahora vuelvo. – agarre mi abrigo y Salí del bar para seguirlo, le iba a aclarar un par de cosas.

Afuera del Bar hacia frio. El viento helado me pego de lleno en la cara, mire por entre la gente que estaba en las afueras del bar y no lo encontraba, seguí buscándolo con la mirada hasta que distinguí la bufanda blanca a rayas que siempre usaba. Estaba a cincuenta metros pero por la plaza del centro de la cuidad, que estaba en frente al bar.

Corrí para cruzar la calle que justo estaba el semáforo en rojo, tuve que esperar a que cambiara para cruzar la otra intersección y cuando empezó a caminar por el camino que llevaba al centro de la plaza donde lo había visto, vi algo que me paralizo.

Natsu estaba peleando contra tres chicos en el centro de la plaza, eran tres chicos más grandes que nosotros y dos lo sostenían por los brazos mientras otro le pegaba. Natsu parecía un animal salvaje que quería liberarse de los brazos de sus opresores. Se sacudía, pero lo tenían muy agarrado, Me agarro una desesperación por ver semejante escena, que no pensé en lo que hice a continuación, busque alrededor algo con que pegarles pero solamente encontré una botellas de cervezas vacías al lado de un banco a pocos pasos de la pelea, corrí hasta ahí y levante la botella y se la partí por la cabeza al que le pegaba a Natsu que estaba de espaldas a mí.

Y eso desencadeno un desastre mayor, Aparecieron más chicos de no sé dónde, Natsu se sorprendió por mis acciones y me grito:

-que haces acá, tarada? Corre. Salí de acá…- mientras que aprovecho que no lo golpeaban para liberarse y pegarle a los que lo tenían agarrado.

-Agarren a la rubia.- Escuche que alguien grito a una distancia de unos 10 metros de donde me encontraba. Empecé a transpirar y me dio un escalofrió, tenía calor, pero el frio seguía siendo intenso, me acorde de Iván y de Gajeel, saque mí celular pero alguien me lo robo de las manos y me agarraron del pelo, alguien me dijo al oído:

-No me gusta que se metan en donde no te llaman, sabes rubia, pero me parece que voy a encargarme de que no te olvides de nosotros…- Su aliento me pego en la cara, mezcla de alcohol, y algo rancio. Se me revolvía el estómago. Y empecé a temblar, pero así como apareció el hombre que me tenía agarrada, desapareció su agarre, me di vuelta y reconocí la melena negra de Iván, lo había noqueado con un golpe, me miro y puso cara de pocos amigos, sabía que iba a recibir varios sermones cuando estemos solos.

-Señorita le ruego que no vuelva a participar de este tipo de peleas, no es para usted, esta clase de cosas, por favor suba al auto mientras mis hombres se encargan del resto de los hombres problemáticos.- me di vuelta y mire el panorama, estaba lleno de agentes de seguridad, reconocí algunos, y alcance a ver a Natsu tirado en el suelo, estaba tirado con sangre en la cara y la campera rota, camine dos pasos pero me agarraron por el brazo, era Iván.

-Señorita Heartfilia-Konzern, Si quiere lo llevamos al hospital pero le ruego que vuelva al auto antes que aparezca la policía.- Estaba asustada, empecé a desesperarme por ver como estaba mi compañero pero no podía hacer una escena ahí en la plaza, y menos podía dejarme ver por la policía, si se enteraba mi mama de esto me mandaría a indonesia o a algún país por el resto de mi vida.

-Súbanlo al auto, llévenlo a casa por favor, Iván. Te ruego que no digas nada de esto a mi mama.-

Iván asintió y me llevo al auto, cerró la puerta y hablaba por su comunicador.

Me estaba poniendo más y más ansiosa, trataba de ver por la ventana polarizada del auto de Iván, tratando de encontrar a Natsu. Estaba nerviosa, temblaba y empecé a sentir calor, me saque la campera, ¿Dónde estaba Natsu?¿ Porque no lo traían?

Se abrió la puerta del lado opuesto y entraron a Natsu, estaba desmayado.

-Natsu. Natsu, estas bien? – trate de que despertara pero no se movía. Estaba sangrando por el labio de abajo, y tenía un pequeño corte en la cabeza, que hacía que le recorre un hilo de sangre por el rostro. Le tocaba la cara, estaba frio, y sudado, su sangre se mezclaba con la de mi mano, me había cortado con la botella. Hasta que no me la vi, no me dolió, empecé a sentir los pinchazos de los vidrios que tendría incrustados. Trataba de no pensar en mi mano y me concentre en Natsu. Se le estaba hinchando el pómulo izquierdo. El auto estaba entrando en mi casa y después de unos metros se detuvo. No me di cuenta ni que nos habíamos movido. Cuando se abrió la puerta del auto. Uno de los hombres de Iván agarro a Natsu mientras que yo salía del auto y me puse a guiarlo hasta la habitación contigua a la mía que era la que estaba armada para cuando erza se quedaba a dormir.

-Dejalo acá, gracias. – cuando salió el guardia de seguridad del cuarto empecé a corretear por la casa, buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios. No quería despertar a la señora Spetto.

Cuando encontré la caja, le limpie la cara y las heridas con alcohol etílico, y le improvise un par de vendas para el corte de la cabeza, y le cerré el corte del labio inferior con un moñito de cinta.

En ningún momento se despertó, se quejó un par de veces cuando lo limpie con el alcohol pero después dormía, se le había hinchado la cara del lado izquierdo.

Deje un vaso de agua y unas pastillas de ibuprofeno por si despertaba con dolor. Aproveche que tenía el alcohol etílico y me tire en la mano que supuse tenia vidrios. Solté un gritito por cómo me ardió. Lo que me arrepentí, ya que Natsu abrió los ojos. Se sentó de repente y soltó un gemido de dolor, y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

-No te levantes, que no sé qué podes tener, por ahí se te rompió una costilla o algo, en un rato va a venir un doctor, todavía no lo llame pero ahora lo llamo si querés, ahí tenés un ibuprofeno, tómalo mientras lo llamo.- Le solté todo de repente y me miraba como si le hubiera hablado en chino. Relajo un poco la postura y se sentó despacio.

-No hace falta un médico, estoy bien. No me rompí nada, supongo.¿ Donde estamos?

-En mi casa. Te traje acá porque no quería que nos agarrara la policía. Y como estabas lastimando te cure los cortes.- se pasó la mano por las ventas y por la cara que se le estaba hinchando, Me miro y me dijo:

-Estas hecha un desastre. – y se rio un poco. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. Una sonrisa cálida y agradable. Era verdad que era más lindo cuando reía. Me obligue a dejar de pensar en boludeces y me mire la ropa. Estaba manchada con sangre y alcohol etílico.

-Tu cara esta toda manchada, tenés sangre y estas toda despeinada.- Me dijo y pase la mano derecha por la cara inconscientemente, pero me arrepentí en el instante porque era la mano que tenia lastimada. Con un quejido, le preste atención a mi mano por primera vez, ahora que ya sabía que Natsu estaba mejor, me mire detenidamente la mano.

-Eso te paso por meterte donde no te llaman.- Me dijo, y sonreí por la ironía de la frase.

-No hubiera pasado nada si no te hubieras ido así del bar, no te hice nada para que me digas esas cosas.-

-Está bien. No tengo ni ganas ni fuerza para seguir peleando. Me quiero ir a mi casa.-dijo y se amagó a levantarse.

-Espera, Porque no descansas un rato más, estas muy golpeado, te pegaron fuerte y no tenés que hacer esfuerzos. Después si querés le digo a Iván que te lleve.

-¿Quién es Iván? ¿Tu chofer? ¿Tenés chofer? –Me pregunto con cara de dolor.

-No, es mi guardaespaldas Principal. –Le conteste mientras agarre una aguja que había en el botiquín y me empecé a extirpar los vidrios pequeños que tenía en la mano, pero me era bastante complicado ya que lo tenía que hacer con la mano izquierda.

-Dejame que te ayude- Me dijo en voz baja, no sabía cuándo se había acercado tanto a mí, y al levantar la cabeza me encontré cara a cara con él. Me puse colorada, y baje la cabeza rápido a mi mano nuevamente. Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, pero era normal, ya que desde que lo vi en la plaza siendo golpeado no había cesado de latirme así, era la adrenalina seguramente.

-Nunca antes había golpeado a nadie con una botella, pero la verdad que es más doloroso que lo que parece en las películas- Natsu se rio más fuerte.

-Nunca es como en una película, los golpes son peores, créeme.-Se puso más serio- Igual todavía no entiendo ni que paso. Estaba cruzando la plaza y me choque con uno y empezamos a discutir y de la nada me empezaron a pegar, entonces apareciste vos de la nada y le rompes una botella a uno en la cabeza. Estas loca ¿sabías?- Suspiro mientras seguía sacando vidrios pequeños- Y después te vi que te agarraban de los pelos. Cuando alguien me golpeó la cabeza y no me acuerdo más nada. – Me miro a la cara, estaba serio.

-Perdón, seguramente fue uno de los de seguridad el que te desmayo- Le esquive la mirada- Iván me rescato del borracho antes que pase nada, él se encargó de todo supongo, uno de los chicos de seguridad te subió al auto y acá te curé-Le mire a los ojos. Estaba callado y me miraba como tratando de meterse en mi cabeza.-

-No hacía falta que me trajeras, Gracias igual… por todo.- bajo la mirada y guardo la aguja en el botiquín. Y saco unas vendas y me vendo la mano.

-Natsu, sé que no empezamos bien, tampoco sé que es lo que te hice para que me trates mal. Pero no quiero seguir peleando. Hagamos una tregua ¿sí?- Casi le rogaba con la mirada que accediera. Me miraba como analizándome y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Porque tenés seguridad privada? Y ¿porque vivís en una mansión gigante y querés buscar trabajo, cuando tenés personal, auto, y no te falta nada? La primera vez que te vi, te trate mal, y te seguí porque te quería pedir perdón, pero de la nada te subiste a un auto negro y desapareciste, También sé que vas en auto a la escuela, pero lo dejas a unas cuadras para que nadie parece raro ya te dije, y Mis amigos de toda la vida te aceptan como si fueras amiga de toda la vida, te tratan y defienden más que a mí, y la única vez que les pregunte sobre vos, me dijeron que te pregunte directamente si quería saber algo. También lo que pasó con Remaggi,¿ porque él te hablo y saliste llorando?, pero no quisiste decir nada, y encima lo conozco, es un chico problemático que no se jode con él, pero después nunca más te molesto. Me pareces Rara, misteriosa. Y si me precipite en amenazarte lo hice porque cuido a mis amigos, y no quería que se vieran envueltos en nada raro.-

Cuando termino de hablar lo entendí, para él era una intrusa, una chica que ocultaba cosas y no decía nada a nadie. Y que le robe a sus amigos. Suspire y empecé a contarle todo desde el principio, después de explicarle quien era y de donde venía, y que quería hacer en un futuro próximo, se relajó un poco más. Cuando termine de contar todas las situaciones "raras" donde él me había visto nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral.

-Me siento un idiota ¿sabes? Te acuse sin tener idea de nada, Discúlpame… por todo- lo mire a la cara, estábamos sentados frente a frente en la cama, y mientras procesaba lo que me dijo largue el aire que no sabía que contenía. Me reí, y le estire la mano lastimada.

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos.- Me regalo una sonrisa grande y cálida, me estrecho la punta de los dedos que era lo único de la mano que no tenía lastimado. Después de unos instantes me dijo:

-Me dijeron por ahí que… tenías un juego de tenis que era complicado…-

-Gray es pésimo jugando al tenis de la Wii, ¿vos sos igual de malo?- le sonreí y pude sentir como el paredón de hielo entre nosotros se derretía.

-soy el rey de los deportes de la Wii.-

* * *

NaLu NaLu everywere!

Saludos!

MaR*


	7. Capitulo 6

**Personajes de Hiro Mashima. Historia Mía. :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Estuvimos jugando hasta cerca de las siete de la mañana. Jugamos varias cosas, y en la mayoría ganaba yo, era mejor que gray pero le gane 5 veces hasta que gano él la primera vez y cuando ganaba cambiaba de juego para quedarse con la victoria y no darme revancha.

Esa noche sin embargo hable con Erza, y con Gajeel que me llamaron para saber cómo estaba, Gajeel ya sabía que había pasado, ya que cuando Salí del bar el mismo me mando a Iván y el resto de los guardias. Y Erza tuvo una gran noche, ya que pudo cruzar palabras con su enamorado, todavía no me había contado bien pero apenas la viera, la iba a exprimir. Lo único que me perdí en la noche fue conocer a su chico.

Natsu se fue después de desayunar tipo 9 de la mañana. Firmo los papeles de confidencialidad sin siquiera leerlos, lo que me causo gracia, apenas unas hora atrás los hubiera leído con lupa pensando que podía tener una especie de trampa.

Estaba sentada en el sillón del salón de la entrada, estaba agotada, toda desalineada, con la ropa de la noche anterior toda arrugada y manchada.

Cuando cerré los ojos un segundo para descansarlos, alguien abrió y cerró la puerta, lo que me asusto y abrí los ojos, en un despliegue digno de la realeza, me encontré estupefacta mirando a Layla Konzern sacarse su abrigo y anteojos, para posar su mirada incrédula sobre mí.

-M…ma…ma..maamá-

-Antes que digas nada Marie Lucy Heartfilia Konzern Subí ya mismo y Bañate. YA!

Me moví con tal rapidez que parecía mentira que hace 5 segundos estuviera pensando en dormir.

Me bañe rápidamente y me vestí con ropa que sabía que a Layla le gustaría, quería suavizar lo más posible la imagen primera que le cause.

Cuando entre al comedor mi mamá estaba desayunando y el servicio doméstico estaba a full, todos correteaban traían y llevaban cosas, limpiaban y esperaban ordenes de la dueña de la casa.

Me sorprendió Iván, mi guardaespaldas principal parado detrás de Layla como si fuera su más fiel servidor. Perro Traidor.

-Buenos días Madre. – me anuncie despacio.

-Buenos serian si no me hicieras venir a castigarte, ¿no te parece?- me decía sin sacar la vista de los papeles que tenía en frente. No respondí nada porque cualquier cosa que diga empeoraba mi situación. Ya había pasado esto incontables veces.

-Veo que no objetas nada, estas consiente de lo que esto podría haber llegado a causar, mi hija peleando con hombres borrachos en una plaza. A altas horas de la noche. Y Encima para defender a un chico que no conoce, el cual traes a casa.

-El chico es mi amigo, y fue para defenderlo, no tenía intención de pelear, pero lo estaban matando y tenía que…

-NO, no tenías que nada, ¿no pensaste que podías haber resultado lastimada?¿ No tenés suficientes Guardaespaldas Lucy? No pensaste, resumámoslo a eso. – dijo tomando un sorbo de Té.

-Vamos Layla, no seas tan dura con la chica, por ahí este amigo le gusta, o es su primer amigo de verdad, Lucy siempre tuvo dificultad para hacer amigos. Dale una oportunidad.- Me gire para ver quién era que hablaba a mi favor con tanta familiaridad, Descubrí a un hombre alto y grandote a mis espaldas, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Tarde unos segundos en reconocerlo, estaba más viejo, pero el pelo marrón anaranjado, peinado hacia atrás y la barba corta con una gran sonrisa fueron los que me hicieron recordarlo, aunque no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Gildarts…Clive.- dije en voz baja, era el antiguo socio de mi papá de la empresa, un hombre que vendió todas sus acciones y se fue a viajar para conocer el mundo, siempre me cayó bien, pero ¿qué hacía en mi casa? Me gire para buscar una explicación en mi Mamá. Me sorprendió verla tan colorada, que hacia resaltar el rubio claro de su pelo. Empecé a hilar más fino… Pero no iba a dejar pasar una situación así.

-Mamá, ¿qué hace el señor Clive en Casa?-empecé a sonreír y me gire para hablarle a Gildarts directamente.- ¿No me diga que se cansó de viajar y decidió volver a la empresa?-le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, esto era mejor que mi potencial castigo.

Gildarts largo una carcajada, se adelantó y me golpeó la cabeza dos veces y fue a sentarse al lado de mi mama en la mesa.

-Estamos acá para hablarte de nosotros, No por tus noches salvajes de adolescente. ¿No es así Layla?-La cara de mi madre no tenía precio, me hubiera gustado sacar mi celular y tomarle unas fotos. Después de toser un par de veces, por fin me miro a la cara, y parecía que los papeles se habían invertido, Ahora mi mamá era la que tenía que dar explicaciones y yo la que las exigía.

Sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, mi madre era una mujer muy bonita y con mucho poder, lo que me relajaba era que ya conocía a Gildarts, por lo menos no estaba con ella por interés, o para robarle nada. Me caía automáticamente mejor después de defender mi caso de "peleascallejerasconborrachos ytraerchicosacasa" del cual estaba muy enterrada, ahora eso cayo en el olvido.

-Yooo… em… Gildarts, No… Emmm- se puso a tomar Té de nuevo- Lucy, Hija…- suspiro largo y me dijo finalmente- Nos vamos a casar.- y me pidió perdón o permiso con la mirada, no sabía bien.

No dije nada para torturarla hasta el último minuto posible, hacía tres años que mi papa había fallecido, para mí era poco tiempo para casarse nuevamente, lo único que esperaba es que no haya engañado a papa con Gildarts, podía ser muy bueno pero mi Padre era mi padre.

-¿Hace cuánto que están saliendo?- dije con la cara más neutral que podía poner.

A mi madre le dio un ataque de tos, muy oportunamente, y se puso más colorada si eso era posible. Gildarts se levantó y pidió a todos los que estaban en el comedor que nos dejaran solas un momento, mi vista no salía de la cara de mi mamá la cual evitaba mirarme tomando agua.

Se aclaró la garganta y me respondió por fin.

-¿Porque no te sentás, Hija?- me invito golpeando el lugar a su izquierda.

-Así estoy bien, gracias.-fue mi cortante respuesta, sentí una gran bola de angustia subiendo por mi pecho hasta atorarse en mi garganta, estaba empezando a pensar en la situación detenidamente,y mis ojos estaban empezando a picar.

-Lucy, hija, no quiero que pienses que engañe a tu padre, él fue el hombre de mi vida, nunca lo traicione, nunca, lo juro.-

-Pero…-Siempre seguía el pero -

-Pero, …Gildarts me devolvió la emoción de vivir Lucy, me mostró un mundo que no conocía y que me estaba perdiendo, Me enamore de él sin querer hacerlo, me costó mucho aceptarlo, por el mismo motivo que seguramente te traba a vos, era un amigo cercano de Jude. Sentía que lo estaba traicionando de alguna manera…- Mis lágrimas ya caían libremente por mi cara, me cruce de brazos y me auto abrazaba. Mi mamá había dejado atrás a mi papa, estaba rehaciendo su vida, no podía culparla, era una mujer después de todo, pero escucharla hablar de mi papa me demolaba mis defensas.

Al ver mi estado se levantó y se acercó a mí, acerco su cara a mí y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Solamente hace dos meses que estoy saliendo con él, nunca traicionaría a tu padre, te lo juro, hija.- Sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes y empezaba a llorar también, era sincera totalmente con lo que me decía, pero su sinceridad no aligeraba mi angustia por mi padre. Tenía miedo que ella lo olvidara muy pronto. Tenía miedo que mi papa no sea más que un recuerdo para ella, mi madre era una mujer increíble y fuerte, no me extraño que siguiera adelante pronto, pero no esperaba que quisiera casarse de nuevo tan pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza porque la angustia y las lágrimas juntas en mi pecho y garganta no me dejaban hablar más.

-Nunca te voy a dejar de lado Lucy, sos mi hija, sos mi alma, yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, solamente no quiero dejar afuera de mi vida a una persona que me ayudó mucho este último tiempo, y por el que siento cosas intensas también, ¿me entendés?-

-Ne…cesi…to tiem…po pa…ra pro…cesar esto- trate de responderle, entre hipidos.

-Sí, te entiendo, quiero que sepas que voy a estar para cuando quieras preguntarme algo, o si necesitas algo, por más imposible que sea para vos, yo voy a encontrar la manera de ayudarte. ¿Sí?-

-Ssi-Dicho esto me abrazo de repente, me sorprendió su renovado amor maternal, hacía más de 3 años, que no era demostrativa conmigo, la última vez que me dijo que me amaba y que me abrazo fue cuando me comunico que el avión privado de mi papa se había perdido en el océano.

Después de la muerte de papa se había vuelto fría, y casi no era la misma madre que me reconfortaba cuando estaba mal.

Me separe de ella y me fui a mi cuarto, antes de llegar a mi puerta me encontré con Iván, mi traidor guardaespaldas personal.

-Señorita Heartfilia Konzern, Me temo que tengo que molestarla en un momento delicado, tengo la intención de pedir mi traslado a la capital nuevamente, quería confirmar si está usted de acuerdo.- se inclinó un poco, y me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa corta pero fría, gélida.

-Sí, No quiero que sea más mi personal principal, tengo la intención de pedir el traslado de Gazille, tu hermano menor, tengo entendido que ya está trabajando hace un tiempo ¿no?

-Efectivamente, mi lady. Si quiere yo mismo me encargo de arreglar todo el asunto con su Madre, La Señorita Konzern.

Incline mi cabeza en forma de saludo, y me metí en mi cuarto, sin despedirme formalmente, no quería saber más nada con un guardia que tiene como prioridad quedar bien con mi madre.

Cerré la puerta con llave, no quería que me molestara nadie, también apague mi teléfono celular y el que Gajeel me había dado también. Descolgué el teléfono fijo de mi cuarto y el intercomunicador con la garita de seguridad.

Me metí en mi cama, me tape hasta la cabeza, y llore, llore lagrimas silenciosas hasta que me dormí por el cansancio de todo.

* * *

Holaaaa! aca el capitulo!

Layla es buenita en el fondo, no la odien Pliz!

nos vemos pronto...

MaR*


	8. Capitulo 7

**Personajes de Hiro Mashima, Historia Mia. :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Estuve encerrada todo el día, me desperté a las 6 de la tarde y le abrí la puerta a la señora Spetto que me insistió para que comiera algo. Me dijo que llamaron varias veces mis amigos preguntando por mí ya que no podían comunicarse conmigo. Le dije que les dijera que no me sentía bien y que iba a dormir el resto del día.

También me dijo que mi madre partía a su casa en capital el domingo a la tarde. No le respondí nada. No quería pensar ni hablar con nadie.

Cené lo que me trajo y me volví a acostar, la señora Spetto salió casi sin hacer ruido.

Me volví a dormir y me desperté sin sueño tarde a la noche, mire el reloj de la mesa de luz y eran las dos de la mañana.

Agarre una campera y mi bolso y me fui de la casa, tome prestado el auto de la señora Spetto ya que tenía yo las llaves encima. Quería salir de la casa y tomar aire fresco. Di unas vueltas por el centro y manejaba despacio con la música fuerte.

Sabía que en el sur de magnolia había un río, el cual nunca había visto, decidí que era hora de conocerlo.

A medida que me iba alejando del centro, me alejaba de las luces y de los adolescentes alegres que disfrutaban de la noche a pesar del frío.

Encontré un camino que costeaba el río y estacione cerca. Me baje del auto y mi vestido se movía con el aire frío que soplaba en la noche, me cerré mi campera un poco más y camine hasta chocarme con un puente sólido de piedra que estaba iluminado con luces blancas que brillaban más en la noche, era una vista hermosa. Había algunas parejas caminando cerca, todos tomados de la mano o abrazados.

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, iluminaba el agua inquieta del río, que en contraste con la blancura parecían aguas oscuras y profundas. Me apoye en el barandal del puente y miraba como se reflejaba la luna en las ondas del agua. Estaba triste, y mi alrededor tenía una belleza que solamente me hacía poner peor.

-Así que te escapaste del castillo... - me volví a mi derecha para ver cómo se acomodaba a mi lado en el puente.

-¿nunca te quisiste ir lejos? ¿Muy lejos donde no puedas sentirte ni siquiera vos? -le dije.

-sí, la verdad me paso varias veces, ¿qué te paso? ¿Tuviste problemas con tu mamá?-me pregunto- erza me contó que cuando llamo a tu casa atendió tu mama y dijo que no te sentías bien.- me explico.

-Mi mamá esta...- sentí las lágrimas venir de nuevo y suspire- mi madre quiere casarse y nose bien como tomarme esto que pasa, mi papá murió hace 3 años...- me callé porque no podía hablar más ya que se me quebraba la voz al nombrar a mi papá.

Se hizo un silencio total, pero no me incomodó para nada, me miraba fijamente a los ojos y se notaba su empatía para con mi estado, lo mire mejor y tenía los ojos algo rojos...

-estuviste llorando.- se me escapo antes de pensar las palabras, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.-

Sonrió de costado y miro el agua que se perdía bajo el puente.

-se podría decir que hoy no es un buen día para mí. Es el aniversario de la desaparición de una amiga muy cercana.- no dije nada para no impedir que su charla siguiera, no conocía su lado sensible y me intrigaba.- en realidad hace unos meses que no se sabe nada de ella, su padre se la llevo del país por un trabajo y para que ella pudíera estudiar allí, pero después de un tiempo desaparecieron y nunca se supo nada mas de ellos, nunca pudimos comunicarnos, no se sabe nada, la policía no hace nada hace tiempo ya, y su hermana junto con su primo son los únicos que no pierden la esperanza y siguen buscándola. Yo siento que cada mes, cada día, cada hora que pasa está más y más lejos. No sé por qué nunca se comunicó, ni porque nunca volvió...-

Me sentí la peor persona del mundo, comparada con la situación de Natsu, era una idiota, su cara era de un dolor profundo, arrastraba desde hacía mucho sus esperanzas, y no sabía si alguna vez iba a volver a ver a su amiga. Lo abrace y llore en su hombro por la angustia, de a poco me devolvió el abrazo y casi creía escuchar su llanto, me destrozo verlo tan débil, tan vulnerable, no había rastros del Natsu vivaz que siempre hacia batallas en clase, o que peleaba con gray.

Cuando nos separamos fue un poco raro, se dio vuelta y se limpió todo rastro de tristeza del rostro, me volvió a mirar y me dijo.

-No perdamos la esperanza de que todo se va a solucionar, ¿sí? - imite sus movimientos y me limpie las lágrimas y sonreí.

- sí, no perdamos la esperanza.-

- yo me voy a dormir, no dormí en todo el día...-

-querés que te lleve, estoy en el auto.- le ofrecí.

- no está bien vivo dos cuadras más adelante cruzando el puente.- se despidió con la mano y empezó a caminar, me quede mirándolo hasta que desapareció. Volví a mi auto y conduje a casa, estaba pensando en Natsu y la chica desaparecida cuando me dormí en mi cama más tarde.

Sentí un peso extra en mi cama, alguien se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura.

Después de unos segundos que me llevo procesar lo que paso, me alarme, y pegue un grito y me tire de la cama, busque con las manos algo contundente para pegarle al acosador, estaba adormilada pero el susto me disparo el pulso y camine unos pasos hasta encontrar mi lápiz de mi diario sobre la mesa de luz, me di vuelta como si hubiera encontrado una sierra eléctrica en vez de mi lápiz y de la sorpresa se me cayó el arma mortal de las manos…

-Lu-chan, estas un poco paranoica, ni que fuera la primera vez que alguien te abraza… - y soltó una risita de nena tan característica de ella.

Me puse colorada de repente al recordar que solamente hacia unas horas me había abrazado con Natsu, quien lo iba a pensar, de tan enemigos a tan cercanos de repente. Corrí de mi cabeza ese pensamiento y me concentre en la chica pequeña de vestido naranja acostada en mi cama, reaccioné de repente que hacía mucho que no veía a mi mejor amiga y se me subieron las emociones juntas..

-Levy… - No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar- Levyyyyyyyy… te extrañe tanto…- y salte a la cama a abrazarla hecha un mar de lágrimas de nuevo.

Después de calmarnos, le conté todo lo que me había pasado desde la salida con Erza, la pelea, mi arreglo con Natsu, la aparición de mi mamá, y su compromiso.

-Perdóname Lu-chan, yo me aparecí así porque no me respondías el celular y sabía que estaba tu mamá acá, así que no podía ser nada bueno, pero cuando llegue acá el sábado por la tardecita estabas durmiendo, no te moleste, pero hoy no aguante más y te quise despertar para desayunar y pasar el día juntas, ya que me vuelvo a la noche a mi casa.-

-Está bien, nunca pensé que ibas a venir, sino te hubiera atendido yo misma, perdóname vos a mí, que mal amiga soy.-

-Igual no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo contrario, estuve bastante entretenida con alguien que conocí ayer, y pasamos buenos momentos, así que de no ser por vos, no lo hubiera conocido.- me dijo despacio y poniéndose colorada y sonriendo con cara de enamorada. Me sorprendí y abrí los ojos grandes, para que un chico haya impresionado tanto a mi amiga debería de ser muy inteligente, y todo un lord, era una chica que siempre tuvo problemas para fijarse en un chico.

-Y… ¿se puede saber quién es ese chico que te enamoro a simple vista?- se puso mucho más colorada de lo que estaba y me miró fijamente con sus ojitos brillantes y sonrientes, el amor le hacía verse mucho más bonita…

-Tu… Tu guarda..es..pal..das- dijo despacio.

Me quede en blanco, era imposible, ¿cómo podía haber pasado eso? Iván era una persona grande, unos 40 y tantos, y no era muy apuesto que digamos, es mas era frio como un tempano, ¿Cómo podía mi amiga que era como un hadita inocente enamorarse de un viejo tan feo?

-¿Te enojaste?, perdóname, no quería que pasara, solamente lo vi y me paso, fue de repente y no me lo esperaba, de verdad que si vos no te parece adecuado dejo de hacerme ilusiones y se termina todo…- me rogaba desesperada Levy.

-No, Lo único que no te parece algo… ¿grande para vos?-me aclare la garganta-Digo, nunca le conocí novia ni nada, pero me parece algo pasado para vos Levy.-

-Pero no parecía mucho más grande, ¿tan viejo es?- me pregunto extrañada.

Le asentí con la cabeza y justo en ese momento golpearon mi puerta. Me amague a parar pero no esperaron respuesta y entraron, era Gajeel.

-Al fin te despertas, era hora, está tu amiga Erza afuera esperando verte, ¿querés que la haga pasar?- le asentí con la cabeza, y le pregunte.

-¿Qué haces de traje?- le pregunte extrañada, estaba de traje negro, comunicador en la oreja izquierda, anteojos negros, y el pelo largo negro atado. Solamente los piercings eran el rastro del anterior Gajeel.

-creo que a tu mama le gusta que tu guardaespaldas personal principal, este bien vestido.-Me sonrió y pensé unos segundos lo que me decía.

-Guarda...espalda...personal...- me gire lentamente hacia mi amiga, que estaba sentada en frente mío con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas totalmente roja.

-Vos sos mi guardaespaldas!- le grité a Gajeel feliz, y salte de mi cama y rompí a carcajadas.

-que desayunaste, vodka?- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de mi cuarto.

-Lu-chan, si de verdad te parece que no es para mí...-

-no, no, no... Todo lo contrario me encanta Gajeel, es que pensé que me hablabas de Iván, había olvidado que cambie de guardaespaldas...- le dije con una sonrisa enorme.

Levy se mostró mucho más aliviada, suspiro y sonrió también por mi equivocación.

-Gajeel es un muy buen amigo, nos conocemos hace mucho, y me encantaría que estuviesen juntos... De verdad tenés mi aprobación y permiso para hacerle lo que quieras.-

Golpearon la puerta y esta vez entro erza, una vez que las presente, me fui a duchar así desayunábamos juntas.

Después de comer estábamos en un salón del segundo piso donde habían prendido un fuego lindo en la chimenea principal, el salón poco iluminado con una alfombra verde y el fuego hacían un salón de película, amaba la decoración campestre de la casa.

Les conté mi encuentro con Natsu, el cual Erza escuchaba muy sorprendida. Estábamos en la alfombra al lado del fuego, y erza después de suspirar me dijo:

-Parece mentira lo que me contas, Natsu llorando, es increíble. Hace tiempo que no hablamos de Lisanna, desde que se fue, al principio fue complicado, Estaba bastante desanimado pero por lo menos se podían comunicar…-Nos miró y al ver que no entendíamos, nos explicó mejor- Lisanna se fue con su padre a estudiar a otro país, Está cruzando el océano. En ese lugar le habían ofrecido al señor Strauss un trabajo donde podía estar mejor y así salir de las deudas y supuestamente después de un tiempo Lisanna tenía que volver y Mirajane iba a reemplazarla, pero hace unos meses que no se sabe nada mas de ellos dos, no se comunicaron más, no pasaron más dinero por lo que Mirajane tuvo que salir adelante sola con el bar y lo que era peor sin saber nada de su padre y su hermana, se organizaron eventos y la gente de magnolia trato de ayudar y se juntó plata para viajar a buscarlos, pero no se pudo encontrar nada, nadie sabía nada de ellos, del supuesto trabajo tenían registrado como que echaron al señor Strauss casi tres meses después de haber llegado por lo que no sabía nada más. Con lo que coincidía la fecha de su desaparición.

-Natsu era muy amigo de Lisanna?- pregunte, Natsu parecía quererla mucho, y verlo tan triste por ella me hacía sentir muy mal.

-Lisanna y Natsu eran, como decirlo, -Dudo unos momentos y me miraba entrecerrando los ojos- Una "especie" de novios, supongo. La verdad nunca me conto que tan lejos llegaron, nunca hablamos de Lisanna. Pero si sé que él estaba muy enamorado de ella, y ella de él. Nunca dijeron a nadie si eran novios, así que nose muy bien cómo definirlo. – Miraba al fuego y después de unos segundos dijo:

-Pero cuando se fue a estudiar, estaba deprimido, pero se consolaba con hablar con ella de vez en cuando por teléfono o internet. Pero desde que desaparecieron, se volvió más desesperante, sufre muchísimo en silencio, y nos hace creer que todo está bien y que sabe que Lisanna va a volver y todo va a ser como antes, pero ya casi ninguno tiene tales esperanzas, creo que el mismo se está dando por vencido, es mucho tiempo sin comunicarse, demasiado, teniendo las tecnologías de hoy en día. Así que, solamente espero todo esto no sea un problema para el día de mañana cuando Natsu tenga alguna vez recuperarse y volver a amar a alguien. No es que no haya estado con nadie más, tuvo algunas chicas, pero normalmente las dejaba cuando querían algo serio con él. Esa es la principal razón por la que pelean con Gray últimamente.

Quedamos en un silencio absoluto, las tres mirábamos el fuego perdidas en nuestros pensamientos, golpearon la puerta del salón, y entro la señora Spetto.

-Lucy, tu madre te espera en el escritorio, dice que por favor te encuentres con ella, ya que parte en breve a la capital nuevamente.- Dijo mirándome y pidiéndome que acceda en silencio.

-Sí. Ahora vengo.- les dije a las chicas y Salí atrás de la señora Spetto.

La verdad accedí a salir del cuarto porque me sentí muy mal cuando escuche la historia entera de Natsu y Lisanna, no era para nada lo que esperaba, y estaba segura que conocía a alguien que seguramente podía encontrarla o mínimamente saber que les paso a los Strauss.

-Lucy, pasa hija, te estaba esperando.-Mi madre estaba parada en el medio del estudio, estaba vestida en un traje Gris y el pelo arreglado en un peinado hacia el costado izquierdo, estaba formal pero muy bonita, como siempre.

-Me dijeron que te vas de nuevo – entre y cerré la puerta. Respire hondo, tenía que olvidarme un momento de mis dramas de casorios y padre nuevo, tenía que hacer algo por Natsu, no podía dejar que siguiera llorando en silencio.

-Sí, vuelvo por la empresa, me necesitan ahí. Pero quería saber cómo estabas, si habías podido pensar en algo de lo que paso.- me miraba nerviosa, era la primera vez que la veía así, entre nerviosa, tímida, Layla, mi madre era de nervios de acero, con una presencia poderosa, como la vez que me mando acá porque …

-¿Por qué me mandaste a Magnolia realmente, Mama?-Este giro la tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba eso en absoluto, agrando los ojos y abrió la boca y la cerro, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Porque no le decís las verdad, Layla? Lucy es grande y va a entender la situación, es más puede ser de ayuda.- Escuche la voz de Gildarts pero no lo veía, mire atrás del escritorio y estaba sentado en la silla principal. Cuando lo encontré con la mirada, me sonrió, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras. Trate de calmarme y conté hasta 10, parecía que no iba a poder hablar a solas con mi mama nunca más.

Layla se dio vuelta y enfrento a Gildarts, y en ese momento vi a mi madre de nuevo, había cambiado la postura, y parecía una gata salvaje de nuevo.

-No la voy a poner en situaciones innecesarias, es chica y no necesita preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, para eso estoy yo, ella está bien y muy vigilada acá.-

-Mamá. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablas?-Todo había tomado un giro extraño, había olvidado completamente para que había ido y la situación era cada vez más extraña.

-Nada, no pasa nada.

-Mamá. Por favor, decime la verdad.

-No-pasa-nada.

-Layla-intervino Gildarts

-NO, no la voy a perder a ella también Gildarts, no voy a dejar que nadie la toque.- dijo mi mama gritándole a él, y temblando, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mamá… me esperaba eso. Sentí que se me cayó el alma a los pies, alguien me quería hacer daño, como le hicieron daño a alguien más… Mi papa. Empecé a llorar casi sin hacer ruido, alguien estaba tras nosotras, mi mama me estaba protegiendo pero se estaba exponiendo ella. Me desesperé cuando pensé en mi mama exponiéndose de esa manera, si la perdía a ella también me destruiría totalmente, podía ser mala cuando quería, pero era mi mama, y era Mía, nadie me la iba a sacar de mi lado.

-No llores, Lucy, no llores, nadie te va a hacer nada, yo te voy a cuidar, nada te va a pasar- Trataba de tranquilizarme secando mis lágrimas mientras que veía caer las suyas corriendo su maquillaje-

-¿y a vos quien te cuida? ¿Te preocupas de mí pero a vos quien te cuida? ¿Qué hago si te pasa algo a vos?- le decía entre lágrimas y tocando una de sus lágrimas.

-Lucy, No te preocupes por tu mamá, a ella no la van a tocar, yo no voy a dejar que nadie le haga nada. Confía en mí. Por favor. – Me dijo Gildarts.

La solté y me gire hacia Gildarts, lo mire a los ojos para buscar algún tipo de vacilación y solo encontré coraje y determinación, eso me termino de convencer, mi mama lo miraba con amor en los ojos. Yo no era nadie para impedir eso que tenían, sentí hasta envidia de que pudieran tener algo tan especial. Recordé por que vine a despedirla.

-Gildarts Clive, Espero que no me pidas que te diga papá, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero si te encargo que cuides y hagas feliz a mi mamá, Si podes hacerlo bien, por ahí accedo a llamarte Padrastro.- Le dije entre lágrimas y riéndome, era un si camuflado a su casamiento.

-Sera un placer, Lucy Heartfilia Konzern.-dijo sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia.- Voy a ver si ya está todo listo para el viaje.- diciendo esto se fue del escritorio.

-Lucy…-Dijo mi mama despacito… me puse bien delante de ella.

-Mamá. Por favor, se feliz, de verdad te lo pido. No tengas miedo de nada, voy a estar bien, Gajeel me va a cuidar bien, junto con los 20 agentes que me siguen día y noche.-Hice una mueca- Nada va a pasar, ¿sí?- asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Son 159 en realidad, me llevo a Iván conmigo de nuevo..

-159?, Esta bien no importa cuántos sean, la verdad es que…-dude un segundo, esperaba que no me preguntara demasiado-quería pedirte algo…

-Si hija. Si querés podes volver a tu antigua escuela, y a capital conmigo. Te compre un departamento como regalo de egresada, y podes volver a usar el avión privado para viajar donde quieras, y me gustaría que uses el auto que compre para que te movieras acá, llévalo, sabias que odiaba verte en el auto de la señora Spetto, pero no es necesario que se lo uses más.

-¿Sabes todas y cada una de las veces que me moví acá en Magnolia no?-le pregunte resignada.

-Incluyendo el encuentro en el puente, perdón pero moría de ganas de saber que pasaba con el chico de Dragneel. Creo que ese chico me gusta para vos. Te gusta no?- me pregunto como si habláramos de la novela de la tarde en vez de mi vida privada.

-MAMA! No quiero que me espíes más! Una cosa es vigilarme y otra es no tener privacidad. -Le dije toda colorada, Pero ahora que nombraba a mi amigo, volví a insistir.

-No era eso lo que te quería pedir, es más me quiero quedar acá en magnolia, prefiero terminar acá la escuela, gracias por los regalos pero no quiero nada de eso, es más quiero trabajar! Déjame trabajar. Pero me estoy llendo de tema, es por Natsu en realidad. Sabes de lo que te hablo ¿no?

-¿Lisanna Strauss?-me pregunto, era muy inteligente. no había dudas.

-Si ella misma. Quiero que averigües que les paso, si están bien o vivos por lo menos, podrás hacer eso por mí?- le rogué. Aunque algo molesta. Creo que la próxima ves iba a decir fuerte lo que quería y mi mama lo iba a escuchar todo igual.

-Sí. Voy a hacer lo posible por saber algo y te digo que encuentro. Es más, voy a encargar a Iván en eso. Ya que esta libre…- Me sonrió y levanto los brazos para que la abrace, cuando la abrace, ella me beso la cabeza y me susurro- Aunque no sé si lo que encuentre va a ser algo bueno.

-No importa, Algo es mejor que nada…

-No me refería a eso, amor.- me dijo y camino hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla dijo:

-Nos vemos pronto Lucy.

Me quede pensando en eso mientras volvía a la sala de estar donde abandone a mis amigas. No sabía a qué se refería realmente. Pero tenía que contarle bastantes cosas a Levy y Erza.

* * *

Capitulo laaaaargo pero Lindo espero! :D

Nos vemos pronto!

besos!

MaR*


	9. Capitulo 8

**Personajes de Hiro mashima! Historia Mia! :D **

_ Dedicado a : **Magic ann love, Jill Sabaku no Nara, Naki, bakuinu, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel y a Roxi! :D gracias por los reviews!  
**_

* * *

El lunes en la mañana fue un caos total, se habían enterado que Layla Konzern era mi mamá, su visita trajo medios y tuve despertarme con medios locales en el portón de mi casa, escaparme de ellos e ir a la escuela con Gajeel y Rogue como guardaespaldas no fue mejor, en la escuela me habrían paso como si fuera alguna especie de persona importante, me sentía ridícula.

Erza, Gray y Natsu se reían y hacían reverencias como si fuera la reina, se sorprendieron al ver a "Gemma Remaggi" como mi guardaespaldas. Les conté que en realidad era Gazille, o Gajeel, mi amigo y ahora mi guardaespaldas principal. Erza estuvo encantada de escuchar su historia como agente encubierto, y estaba impresionada. Rogue estaba más serio y parecía más amenazante pero Gray de apoco fue haciendo que se soltara. Mi problema era que era súper incomodo estar en la escuela seguida y vigilada por dos tipos enormes de negro, por más amigos que fueran.

-Deja de poner esa cara, vas a salir mal en las fotos de mañana si seguís con esa actitud, ya se van a cansar y se van a ir.-Me decía Natsu contento, sin rastro de aquella noche.

-Es verdad pronto se van a cansar y se van a ir. No te preocupes.-decía Gray.

Yo solamente seguía con cara larga y suspiraba, no tenía otra que confiar que tuvieran razón.

Una semana después nos encontrabas hartos, No nos daban respiro, pero más que la prensa eran las personas, miles de chicas se nos acercaban para pedirnos que las hagamos famosas, modelos, actrices. Chicos que querían ser mis novios de la noche a la mañana, y otro tanto ser mi nuevo padrastro! Era patético.

Mis amigos y hasta todo mi salón estaba exhausto también y trataban de ayudarme con la situación, apartándome gente y cada vez que querían saber cosas sobre mí, se negaban a declarar nada. En esa semana se inventaron cualquier cantidad de cosas, mis posibles novios, poderes, embarazos, drogas, alcohol, muchas cosas por nada. Tenía que terminar con este problema urgente.

-Me voy a ir a capital, por lo menos allá no los van a molestar mas.- les dije una tarde en mi casa a mis amigos cuando nos bajamos del auto de Gajeel.

-NO!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, y empezaron a hablar los tres al mismo tiempo con diferentes excusas para que me quedara. Me sonreí por su determinación a que no me fuera, en este tiempo de acoso periodístico pasamos muchos momentos juntos, la mayoría encerrados en mi casa, ya que era la única aislada con seguridad, pero juntos.

-Gracias por ser mis amigos, la verdad es que no quiero seguir haciéndoles la vida más difícil, estamos a poco de egresar falta solamente unas semanas, y no quiero que sea una fiesta arruinada por la prensa, no sé cómo manejarlos, nunca supe como los controla mi madre. Pero no quiero que ustedes tengan que seguir pagando mis cosas.

-¿De qué hablas Lucy? Somos nosotros los que no queremos que sigan arruinando tu vida, sos una de nuestro grupo de amigos, somos mejores amigos, y no te vamos a dejar que pases por esta situación sola, queremos que te apoyes en nosotros, que estés con nosotros.- las palabras de Erza me pusieron los nervios a flor de piel y estaba a punto de llorar.

-Sí, no vamos a dejar que nadie te moleste ni te aparte de nosotros, Nadie nos va a separar.- Las palabras de Natsu terminaron de darme el golpe para romper a llorar, Sin duda tenía algo por lo que luchar acá, y no iba a dejar pasarlo. Me abrazaron todos a la vez y cuando nos soltamos, Gray me pregunto:

-¿Y amiga? ¿Qué vas a hacer para detenerlos, tenés algún plan?- me sonrió y me vino la idea perfecta, Salí corriendo de ahí seguida por Gajeel como siempre.

-¿Que vas a ser? Me pregunto casi al oído Gajeel con Rogue siguiéndole el paso.

-A dejar el problema en manos expertas, no te parece Gajeel, tenemos algo que contar que no puede ser guardado más tiempo.- Se rio, y me siguió por toda la casa para ir a la entrada, donde esperaban periodistas por alguna foto, antes de salir me gire y mire a Gajeel y a Rogue y les pregunte:

-¿Cómo estoy? ¿Estoy presentable?- Rogue se puso colorado y miraba para otro lado, sin decir nada y Gajeel me miro y me dijo:

-Estas horrible. - me dijo.

-Bien, entonces estoy bien. Gracias!

Salí afuera rodeada de la seguridad y se abalanzaron sobre mí, levante las manos para que se callaran y sonreí, trate de verme contenta y agradable, y solamente dije lo necesario:

-Quería tener el privilegio y el gusto de anunciar que me encuentro muy muy feliz de contar finalmente que mi Madre Layla Konzern Viuda de Heartfilia, Se va a casar con un muy buen hombre. Espero puedan entender mi situación y atender realmente a la persona que es protagonista de todo, mi mama, así que buenas tardes.-

Me volví adentro escuchando miles de preguntas y clics de fotos, sonreía alegremente y en el camino me encontré con mis amigos, corriendo para alcanzarme. Ya está les grite con toda la alegría que me invadía. No entendieron nada hasta que les explique lo que había hecho, Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento, Era mi mamá. Era como el aire, estaba en todos lados.

-MARIE LUCY HEARTFILIA KONZERN! ACABAS DE LAZARME LITERALMENTE A LOS LEONES! – grito por teléfono.

-Perdón mamá, pero me parecía justo que terminara todo este lio como empezó, con vos. – le dije y corte. Apague el teléfono porque si no iba a sonar mucho. Ya me iba a perdonar, dentro de todo era una enamorada, y estaba por casarse, el estado más rosa de una mujer, esperaba que eso me ayude. O sino tendría que recurrir a su nuevo novio/casi esposo para que me ayudara.

Mis amigos se reían a carcajadas, estaban felices de que todo se solucionara, y que pronto íbamos a volver a la normalidad. O eso esperábamos.

Un miércoles antes de irnos a casa, Cana Alberona, se puso delante de la clase y empezó a pedir que la escucháramos que tenía algo importante que decir:

-Quiero recordarles que en dos meses egresamos, y quería que tengamos una buena fiesta de egresados, con mucho alcohol, chicos, comida, y todo lo demás, pero para eso necesitamos un lugar, la comida, la plata para pagar todo eso, no sé si me entienden- Me miró fijamente a mí, y de a poco la mayoría me miraba esperanzados, no pude negarme, después de todo me ayudaron mucho con todo desde que aparecieron los periodistas, y nunca me reclamaron nada, después de todo era mi fiesta también.

-De acuerdo, yo pongo la casa, y la comida, y todo lo que requiera una fiesta, pero solamente porque todos fueron muy buenos conmigo, me ayudaron cuando lo necesite y nunca me pidieron nada a cambio, por eso, amigos, ¡Va a ser la mejor fiesta de Egresados!- grite por último.

Un gran vitoreo siguió a mi exclamación, algunos me palmeaban la espalda y algunas chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarme.

-¿De verdad vas a poner tu casa para la fiesta? ¿Tu mamá va a estar de acuerdo? –me preguntaba por teléfono Levy, nos llamábamos día por medio y quería que ella viniera a la fiesta, por más que egresara en otro lugar.

-No sé si le va a gustar o no, pero la fiesta la voy a hacer igual, se los debo, Pero vas a venir ¿no?- le pregunte

-Nose si deba, no conozco a casi nadie más que a Erza, encima la fiesta de nuestro grado es el mismo día, y pensaban invitarte, va a ser en el hotel, como siempre la fiesta la organiza Minerva, y quiere que vayas para que pueda destrozarnos como siempre. Pensado lo que digo, mejor voy a la tuya, recibo el diploma y voy en helicóptero, es más rápido, te molesta si paso unos días con vos?-

-No, no me molesta que vengas a espiar a Gajeel. Quedate toooodo el tiempo que quieras. – me reí fuertemente de alegría, con Levy mi fiesta de egresados iba a ser completa.

Los días que siguieron se dividían entre estudiar para los exámenes y los preparativos para la fiesta, la mayoría de las chicas me ayudaban a elegir todo para la fiesta ya que mi experiencia organizando fiestas era nula. Con Erza, Bisca, Cana, Laki, Evergreen, y Kinana fuimos a comprar un vestido para la fiesta, Gajeel me seguía pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente todo el tiempo y cuando entramos a la tienda me senté un rato a mirarlas que vestidos se iban a probar, erza eligió rápidamente uno purpura largo de un escote pronunciado, le quedaba precioso, Kinana fue la siguiente que eligió, uno verde claro, cruzado al cuello, con escote corto pero Sugerente. En una de los desfiles con el 5to vestido que se probaba Evergreen, me Salí de la tienda para ver cómo estaba Gajeel, hacía calor, estábamos en la mitad de Septiembre, y estaba de traje, por ahí necesitaba un descanso, o tomar simplemente algo fresco. Apenas cerré la puerta y Salí a la calle, me encontré con un panorama romántico, Gajeel estaba abrazando a una chica alta, de cabello azul, y vestido negro. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de que los miraban, me di vuelta de repente y me choque con Gray, lo iba a saludar y decirle algo pero al mirarlo y ver que tenía la vista fija en Gajeel y la chica con una mirada Sorprendida totalmente, murmuro algo por lo bajo, me miro y me abrazo algo brusco.

-Perdón… -me dijo al oído y me soltó y se volvió por donde venía.

-No es nada… -murmure mirando cómo se iba.

-¿Que hacías?- me dijo Natsu de repente, apareció de la nada y volví la vista para mirarlo a la cara, parecía que le habían pegado una piña y estuviera persiguiendo al culpable, me sonreí de su pelo despeinado, y le conteste:

-Nada, estaba comprando vestidos, con las chicas, cuando Salí a…- me di vuelta y me encontré con Gajeel solo, y mirando su reloj, no había rastros de la chica de pelo azul.

-Está bien, si no me querés contar no me importa…- me dijo en tono enojado y se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde se fue Gray. Me sorprendí, porque hacía rato que no escuchaba a Natsu enojado, y menos conmigo. Me dio rabia y me fui donde estaba Gajeel.

-¿Quién era esa chica?- le pregunte con más ímpetu del que quería, me calme y me recordé que Gajeel no tenía la culpa de la idiotez de Natsu.

-Bueno bueno, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tenés miedo que te cambie por otra princesa?-

-Le dijiste princesa!- salte, y lo señale, -Le dijiste princesa! ¿TE GUSTA ESA CHICA? – Le grite, en plena calle, y se puso un poco colorado.

-¿Quién le gusta a quién? – dijo una voz muy familiar a mi espalda. Demasiado conocida, y mientras rezaba porque me equivocara, me di vuelta despacio, era mi mejor amiga, estaba parada atrás mío, al lado de un auto negro de alta gama, de la familia de ella. Su cara era de un hada a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos, me dieron ganas de cortarme las cuerdas vocales, no quería quemar las esperanzas de amiga sino estaba segura.

-No, Levy, No es lo que parece.- dijo Gajeel estirándose, y caminando unos pasos hacia ella, yo me corrí de su camino y la miraba mientras me mordía el labio inferior, tenía la impresión que la tarde estaba llendo de mal en peor, Levy no le dio tiempo a hacer nada a mi amigo, y se metió al auto, que arranco de repente. Gajeel dio una patada al suelo y largo un par de insultos, se dio vuelta de repente y me miro con cara de asesino, temblé porque Gazille Redfox Mazzarotti podía dar mucho miedo cuando quería.

-VOS! – Me grito, se me acerco a centímetros de mi cara y me dijo- Vos vas a explicarle a Levy que Juvia es solamente una amiga, que la estaba ayudando con algo muy delicado para ella, ¿sí?-

-Bueno, hubieras empezado por ahí, Gajeel. Y todo esto no hubiera pasado, amigo…- le dije mientras pensaba como escapar de mi terrorífico amigo.

-¿Está todo bien?- Un chico de pelo azul nos interrumpió-salvo de mi charla con Gajeel.

-Jellal, Todo está bien. Solamente aclaraba unas cosas con mi amiga.- dijo Gajeel.

-Gazille?

-Si, como andas tanto tiempo…- aproveche ese momento para escurrirme de ahí… me estaba metiendo en el local de nuevo cuando me choque con Erza que salía para ver que me había pasado, y apenas la vi le sonreí, y le dije que entráramos que ya estaba bien, pero no me escuchaba, estaba mirando fijamente al chico que estaba con Gajeel. Se puso roja como un tomate y me dijo:

-Ese es Jellal, Jellal Fernández. El chico del que te hable. Me dijo. Y me agarro la mano y me escondió detrás de ella y espiábamos a ambos chicos. Yo aproveche a mirarlo bien, era bonito, alto, tenía un tatuaje en la cara de forma perpendicular, que resaltaba y le daba aspecto rebelde.

-¿Que están mirando chicas?- nos interrumpió Cana, mientras trataba de mirar hacia donde mirábamos. Tuvimos que escapar de esa situación y me las arregle para distraerlas invitándolas a tomar un helado.

Cuando nos despedimos de las chicas del salón, nos metimos en mi casa. Gajeel llego un rato después y me miro de manera amenazante. Me hizo señas para que fuera donde estaba el-

-Subí y cámbiate, vamos a la pileta querés? Tengo unos trajes de baño extras, como sabrás, en un rato te alcanzo.- erza asintió y se perdió por la escalera.

-¿qué pasa?- le dije cuando Gajeel se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Que ya te olvidaste lo que hiciste?-

-¿Que tenés con Levy? Por qué tanto interés que le aclare las cosas? – le pinche.

-Nada que te importe.- me replico, pero yo ya me estaba muriendo de risa, si antes me había parecido verlo colorado, lo roja que estaba su cara no tenía precio.

-Ok, voy a ser buena amiga, IGNORAR que me ocultaron que paso entre ustedes, y voy a aclararle la conversación de esta tarde, ok?

-OK, te lo agradecería….-

-PEEEEERO….-tenía una idea en mente- A cambio de mi generosidad tenés que hacer algo por mí.

-Yo sabía que no eras tan generosa, ¿qué querés?

-Que invites a Jellal Fernández a mi fiesta de Graduación.- le dije

-¿A Jellal o a la Banda entera?

-¿Que banda?

-Jellal canta en la banda de Crime Sorcière. La mejor banda local.

-Perfecto, en mi fiesta va a tocar La mejor banda local. ¿Sí?-Este iba a ser mi regalo a mi amiga Erza.- te encargas de todo ¿no? No digas nada a nadie quiero que sea una sorpresa.-

Salí corriendo feliz escaleras arriba para cambiarme para la pileta.

Después de estar en la pileta alrededor de una hora, apareció una pequeña personita en la pileta, salte de mí silla de tomar sol y me fui corriendo donde estaba ella.

-Levy. Perdóname, no es lo que piensas…-Empecé a hablar.

-Cálmate Lu-chan, ya hable con Gajeel, el me explico todo…- Me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios de enamorada, se ruborizo y miraba a la pileta, salió corriendo y fue a saludar a erza. Me quede parada donde estaba, estaba en shock, mi amiga y Gajeel tenían algo y no me contaban NADA.

-LEVYYYY- le grite desde el otro lado de la piscina y ella salto, y se reía nerviosa.

-LUCYYY!- Escuche cuando empezaba a correr hacia mi amiga… era Gajeel de nuevo.

-Qué?!- le dije de mal modo, él era otro que no me decía nada. Lo mire de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos amenazantemente, e hice una postura como para saltar y tirarme encima de él para atacarlo, se rio porque se acordó que eso hacíamos cuando éramos chicos, y alzo las manos como para agarrarme o frenarme… Cuando salte hacia él. Me agarro y me subió a su hombro izquierdo, yo le pegaba en la espalda y él se reía y me decía que seguía siendo una tonta para pelear, se acercó peligrosamente a la piscina, me agarro de la cintura como para tirarme y se me ocurrió algo para distraerlo…

-¡A Levy le gusta dormir desnuda…! - prácticamente le grite… y fue el golpe que esperaba, se congelo y me termino de bajar, pero estaba muy al borde de la piscina, por lo que le grite eso y lo arrastre conmigo al agua.

Caímos al agua y me partía de risa, Erza se reía conmigo, Levy estaba toda colorada repitiendo que eso era mentira, y Gajeel escupía agua y se sacaba todos los aparatos arruinados por el agua…

-Eso fue jugar sucio…- dijo bajito cuando salió del agua y se metió adentro para cambiarse.

Terminamos la tarde agotadas, algo quemadas, y yo volviendo loca a Levy para que me cuente, la cual me repetía que cuando tuviera algo que contar me lo contaría. Mentirosa.

Cuando salí del baño, con ropa para dormir puesta, entre a mi habitación, Erza y Levy se callaron de repente.

-¿De que estaban hablando?- Me apoye en el marco de la puerta y las mire fijamente a las dos.

-Nada, me asustaste por eso nos callamos, Lu-chan, nos quedamos a dormir las dos, ¿te molesta?

-Sabes que no, la casa es gigante, y vivo con los sirvientes de mamá prácticamente. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran. Eso sí, Nada de visitas nocturnas a mi Guardaespaldas, si no me contás, no te digo donde duerme…- La mire con esperanza de que mi amenaza funcionara, pero todo lo que hizo fue ponerse colorada y mirar para otro lado.

-¿YA FUISTES A SU PIEZA?- Le grite totalmente sorprendida, esto era más avanzado de lo que pensaba.

-No, NO, no es eso…- me dijo Levy, parecía que iba a decir algo mas pero la interrumpió Erza.

-Lucy, ¿te molesta que vengan los chicos a cenar? No los vi en todo el día hoy.- Eso me saco totalmente el tema de Levy de la cabeza y me acorde de lo que paso a la tarde.

-Deciles que vengan, pero no sé si van a querer venir, los vi esta tarde y estaban rarísimos los dos. Natsu se enojó conmigo de la nada, y Gray estaba como sensible… Nose.

-Ahora los llamo.- me dijo Erza y salió de la pieza seguida de Levy, la cual raramente no se despegaba de Erza desde que llego.

Una hora más tarde llegaron Natsu y Gray, Ambos estaban callados y algo distraídos, la situación era rarísima, en la cena, invite a Gajeel y a Rogue a que se unieran con nosotros, así cenamos todos juntos y después de eso fuimos a un salón de juegos, donde de a poco se fueron animando las cosas, jugábamos cartas, después un juego en la consola, y por ultimo terminamos la mayoría desparramados en la alfombra del salón al lado del fuego.

Estábamos riéndonos de cosas que nos pasaban cuando éramos chicos, estábamos todos contentos, pero ahí fue cuando Natsu comenzó a cambiar la cara y ponerse más serio.

Después de eso casi no se reía de ninguna anécdota, solamente sonreía forzadamente y miraba el fuego, en un momento, Gray se puso a contar algo de Elfman y ahí fue cuando Natsu se levantó de repente y salió del cuarto. Parecía que no se habían dado cuenta, ya que Gray seguía contando y la mayoría reía y seguían jugando a las cartas. Me sentí mal por Natsu, el recuerdo de Lisanna debía de dolerle, no sabía si seguirlo o no. Me decidí que sí, y agarre una manta me envolví porque hacia un poco de frio, y salí a buscar a Natsu por la casa.

La casa estaba mayoritariamente vacía, y a oscura, solamente iluminada por luces tenues en los pasillos, lo encontré sentado en el borde de la pileta, me acerque despacio para no hacer ruido, estaba con la cabeza mirando al cielo y apoyado sobre las manos, había luna llena e iluminaba la pileta y le daban a Natsu un brillo suave que lo hacía verse hermoso, me sorprendí de llamarlo hermoso mentalmente, pero siempre desde que lo había visto me había parecido lindo, y su parte sensible me hacía verlo más él que nunca. Tenía que tener cuidado con él o sino terminaría gustándome de verdad.

-¿Estas Bien Natsu?- Le pregunte algo de lo más estúpido pero no sabía que más decirle para arrancar la conversación.

-¿nunca te quisiste ir lejos? ¿Muy lejos donde no puedas sentirte ni siquiera vos?- Me repitió la misma frase que le había dicho en el puente.

-Me paso varias veces –Le dije sentándome a su lado lo más cerca que pude ya que corría viento frio.- ¿Que te paso que te escapaste de mi castillo?- le dije citándolo a él también.

Se rio, y me miro por fin, cuando encontramos las miradas, se congelo el tiempo, sentí una corriente entre nosotros que nos rodeaba poderosamente, me conecte con sus ojos verdes brillantes y me perdí de lo que le decía, pensaba o hacía, era hermoso realmente su cara era perfecta, su nariz, su boca… Me dieron unas ganas gigantes de besarlo en ese momento, lo que a la misma vez me asusto y rompí la conexión mirando de repente al agua, apreté los puños sobre la manta que me cubría y seguía sintiendo su mirada en mí hasta que el también finalmente miro el agua también. Me estaba dando cuenta que nunca había estado tan cerca de él como ahora, busque algo en mi cabeza de que hablarle pero no podía pensar nada coherente más que su perfume, algo dulce pero fuerte de hombre, no reconocí cual era, pero me encantaba, le iba muy bien, de nuevo me dieron ganas de tirarme a la piscina a ver si mi cerebro se enfriaba y pensaba algo coherente.

-Estoy bien… Lucy- dijo bajo pero claro, y tardando un poco en decir mi nombre pero diciéndolo con una ternura que me derritió. Me abrace más contra la manta pero no por el frio, sino porque me iba a derretir y caer en la piscina.

-Me, eh me ale gro – Dije algo pausado, tratando de sonar claro. O seguro como el sonó.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…- dijo tratando de levantarse y nose porque pero sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió, no quería que se fuera tan pronto y se notaba que no estaba bien. Me levante casi de un salto y me puse en frente de él.

-¿Seguro que te tenés que ir ya?-dije desesperándome- Digo, nose es muy tarde, si querés podes dormir acá, es decir, acá afuera no, en mi cama, DIGO MI CASA, Mi casa, tengo muchos cuartos, si querés podes… quedarte con… migo…mi cas…casa.- estaba coloradísima por la parte de la cama y rogaba para que no se lo tomase a mal.

Suspiro y me miro detenidamente a la cara, se acercó a milímetros de mí, Se me cortó la respiración, volví a sentir esa corriente y estaba peligrosamente cerca de mis labios, o más bien yo de los suyos, esto se estaba volviendo peligroso.

-Me encantaría compartir, La Cama, o la casa como aclaraste, pero me mejor me voy, no quiero… -dejo de hablar en ese momento y me miraba los labios su aliento me golpeo y me envolví en su perfume de nuevo. Mi corazón estaba locamente galopando, parecía que lo podía hasta escuchar. Se acercó, y me acerque un poco más, él se acercó todavía más, pero de repente desvió la cara y me abrazo, sentí como la corriente y la tensión entre nosotros crecía, estábamos jugando con fuego y quería quemarme entera, pero aproveche y aspire su perfume desde su cuello mismo. Era lo más excitante que había olido nunca, me dieron ganas de besarle el cuello pero me controle, no tenía que presionarlo a nada que no quisiera. Levante los brazos para acercarlo y abrazarlo más, pero de repente se soltó y se separó de mi unos tres pasos. Se pasó las manos por la cara, parecía que se estaba torturando con algo. Me preocupe más.

-Natsu…

-No, no pasa nada, mejor me voy a casa, mi papá me va a estar esperando. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo y salió caminando, lo seguí pero me frene a mitad de camino y me acerque al comunicador con la garita de seguridad, les pedí que si podían llevar a Natsu a su casa, y que si se resistía que lo siguieran para asegurarse que llegue bien a casa.

Camine un poco por la casa, retrasando el volver con mis amigos, me sentía estática todavía, me tenía que controlar, mis piernas estaban débiles por lo que me senté en un sillón de una entre sala cerca del salón donde estaban todos.

Cerré los ojos y repase mentalmente su cara, sus labios, me recorrió la corriente y mi corazón seguía latiendo fuerte. Respire profundo, Ya era totalmente tarde, me gustaba Natsu, me gustaba mucho más de lo que pensaba. No sabía ni como me había fijado en él, pero después de esta noche me daba la impresión que las cosas entre nosotros iban a cambiar lo malo era que no sabía para que lado. Podía salir todo bien como todo muy mal. Él estaba enamorado de Lisanna, y no busca nada serio con nadie, en cambio a mí me encantaría ser alguien más importante para él, no me iba a hacer esperanzas de ser su novia ya que lo veía difícil… era irónico lo que el amor te podía hacer sentir, te llevaba a un estado tan lindo, tan poderoso, y a la vez lleno de espinas, que en el mínimo descuido te rasgaba profundamente. Lo más triste que él es la primera persona que me hace sentir de verdad algo de amor.

Me entraron ganas de llorar, estaba siendo pesimista, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en Natsu, se me cayeron algunas lágrimas, y las deje correr, ¿cómo de un momento a otro saltaron esos sentimientos por él? Lo había visto millones de veces, hable muchas más, lo abrace antes también, pero ¿cuándo cambiaron las cosas? Esta noche, esta noche cuando me miro de esa manera, caí a sus pies, que patético lo mío, rendida por una mirada, no me quiero imaginar si me besara. Suspire y llore un poco más, no era tarde, podía fijarme en otro chico, no me había enamorado de él todavía, tenía que ser algo positiva e ir con mucho cuidado.

* * *

Naluu :D

ya se va a poner bueno!

**Aclaro: Todo lo que pasa, y las conclusiones que saca Lucy, acuérdense que son de ella, No se sabe bien si es como ella piensa o no. si? Ella da por sentado cosas pero no quiere decir que sean así.**

Una cosita, tengo pensado seguir la historia pero aparte, con otros puntos de vista y contar las historias de amor paralelas, la principal seguiría siendo esta obviamente.

Cuenten que piensan de la historia hasta ahora!

Besos "

MaR*


	10. Capitulo 9

Holaaa! espero que les este gustando la historia, Les queria recordar que soy NaLu, si? pero me gusta darle a los personajes la mayor humanidad posible, pronto van a venir escenas fuertecitas! sean pacientes, que el fic es largo! :D

Sin mas! acá el cap! :D

**_Personajes Hiro Mashima e historia Mia. :)_**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Al otro día me desperté tarde y estaba sola en el cuarto, lo que me pareció raro porque la mayoría se quedó a dormir, Erza y Levy durmieron en mi cuarto y Gray se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Rogue, pero ahora estaba sola y con un desastre descomunal alrededor por la pelea de almohadas que organizo Erza para levantarme el ánimo, después que les contara que me había dado cuenta que me gustaba Natsu, lo malo es que las dos me dijeron que se lo veían venir, ya que, según erza siempre peleaba con Natsu hasta por el aire, y se notaba que entre nosotros había química. Levy que la mayoría de las veces que hablábamos por teléfono siempre terminaba hablándole que Natsu esto, que Natsu aquello…

Recordar todo eso me hizo volver a ponerme colorada, me parecía increíble que me gustara el chico de pelo rosa revoltoso, y peleador, el cual me peleo desde la primera vez que me vio.

Me senté en la cama y abrace el resto de mi almohada, un poco desplumada, suspire, tenía que mejorar mi estado de ánimo, no podía andar como un trapo mojado de acá para allá, tenía que esperar y ver qué le pasa a Natsu conmigo, si es que le pasaba algo.

Suspire de nuevo, tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no sea Natsu. Levy tenía razón, el 95% de las cosas en mi cabeza terminaban en Natsu.

Grite con la almohada en la cara, y después me fui a bañar, necesitaba un poco de aire puro para poder despejar mi cabeza.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me esperaba Erza cambiada, diciendo que me ponga un equipo de gimnasia que la acompañe a entrenar, y a hacer unas cosas para su padre, el comisario.

El entrenamiento fue el mismísimo infierno.

Erza tenía un excelentísimo estado físico, el mío era prácticamente nulo al lado de ella, corrimos alrededor de dos horas, para más tarde hacer unos ejercicios en la plaza, abdominales y todo tipo de entrenamiento para la figura, fuimos a un club en el cual nos bañamos y practicamos nado alrededor de dos horas más. Más tarde almorzamos unas ensaladas con pollo, y me llevo a práctica de tiro, esa fue la parte en donde vi a erza practicar con pistolas, cuchillos, y tenía una puntería excelente, me conto que practicaba desde que tenía 12 años con armas de fuego, y las armas blancas eran su especialidad que entrenaba desde los 8, estaba contenta de verla tan plena y contenta, definitivamente iba a seguir alguna carrera que implicaría todos estos tipos de entrenamientos, tal vez policía especial o la armada, me gustaba verla feliz con esas cosas, me mostraba una parte de ella autentica, Erza era sorprendente. Más tarde, teníamos que ayudar a su padre con unos papeles que tenía que entregar, me pareció raro que Levy no me llamara, estaba en mi casa y me pareció raro que no haya querido venir, aunque si me hubiera enterado antes del entrenamiento de erza lo hubiera dudado, pero lo que más me hacía sospechar era que Gajeel no me seguía hoy, sino Ren, un guardia de mismo escuadrón que Gajeel, estos dos estaban ocultándome algo, ¿que podrían estar haciendo?

-Lucy, ¿Vamos a pasear por las tiendas? Necesito un vestido para una cena esta noche.-

-¡Sí! Por supuesto, Vamos a comprar unos zapatos y accesorios también, ¿se puede saber para que evento?

Se puso nerviosa, y me sonrió nerviosa –Es para una… cita.- Me dijo.

-Aaaaah ¿Cómo no me contaste antes? ¿Con quien Jellal el de la banda? Donde se van a….

-Lucy, Lucy… Necesito comprar y arreglarme, es a las 7:30 de la noche, y tengo mi teléfono en tu casa.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Ok, déjame todo a mí, vamos a empezar por el vestido y por los zapatos, algo de joyería y después vamos a ir a la peluquería. Todo va a correr por cuenta de Layla Heartfilia…- Me reí.

-Ok, pero si vos te compras algo también, y arréglate conmigo, andar por la calle así me daría mucha vergüenza, por favor Lucy…- me rogaba con la manos juntas.

-MMMM, bueno está bien, no me va a ser nada arreglarme un poco y cambiarme de ropa.-

Encontramos unos vestidos Hermosos, Ella uno Negro al cuerpo, y con escote pronunciado, pero sencillo y elegante, sugerente ideal para una cita.

También me compre un vestido rojo oscuro, largo pero con un corte que nacía en la pierna derecha, con escote profundo también. Algo formal pero de hermoso color, compramos unos zapatos a juego, y compre unos piedras brillantes para ella y para mí, encontré un colgante de corazón rosa del cual me enamore, con unos aros a juego.

Por ultimo entramos a un salón y pasamos una hora, con lavados de cabellos, cortes, peinados, y a las 7 salimos del salón de belleza, con hasta manicure, listas como para una fiesta, me sentía tonta toda lista para salir sabiendo que a lo sumo lo vería Levy, pero quería apoyar al 100% a Erza y que se sintiera con confianza.

-Faltan 30 minutos para la cita, vamos en el auto del guardaespaldas así tenemos más tiempo de buscar tu celular, con tacos muy lejos no vamos a llegar. – le dije y subimos al auto.

Fuimos a mi casa, y desde que estábamos a unas cuadras empecé a notar algo raro, estaba toda la entrada muy oscura y silenciosa.

-Está todo bien, Ren?- le pregunte dudosa. Sospechaba que algo estaba fuera de lo normal.

-Sí, señorita. Comprobé con seguridad que todo está en orden-

Cuando bajamos del auto y caminamos a la entrada solamente estaba prendida la luz de la entrada.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un Gajeel desesperado, el cual me agarro del brazo y me paseo por la casa gritándome que donde había estado todo el día, que era una irresponsable, que tenía que cuidarla como si fuera una bebe… A medida que caminábamos me iba enojando, estaba haciéndome enojar cada vez más, no había hecho nada malo y lo sabía.

-¿De que estas hablando, Gajeel?¿ Se puede saber dónde me arrastras?- Le pregunte mientras me llevaba para el lado del jardín trasero, donde estaba el quincho y la piscina, iba caminando rapidito por los tacos, Erza caminaba tranquila atrás mío.

-Gajeel Donde me estas…- No termine la frase porque al pasar por la puerta que da al jardín y acceso al quincho, estaba plagada de personas, todas personas conocidas que gritaron ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUCY! Me asuste y me puse atrás de Gajeel con un grito histérico, del cual todos se reían. Unos segundos después de eso me di cuenta que todos se portaban raros por este cumpleaños.

Mi Madre estaba presente, con Gildarts. Se me acerco y como todos me abrazo y me deseo feliz cumpleaños.

Me tome unos minutos para ver cómo habían decorado todo, había luces de colores colgando por todo el lugar, había mozos de aquí para allá sirviendo bebidas y comidas, habían puesto unas flores decorativas en la piscina, que se iluminaban con la luz y daban un efecto hermoso. También había un escenario montado al lado del quincho, debía de tocar alguien. En el jardín había armado unas mesas que contenían una foto mía chiquita que decía mis 18, y en otra una torta enorme blanca y rosa preciosa. Que trabajo se tomaron para armar todo esto, me asombre de cómo me habían engañado. Nunca había tenido una fiesta así, mis cumpleaños desde que tenía 13 los compartía con Levy y algunos conocidos que me caían bien. Le había prohibido a mi mamá que me armara los cumpleaños gigantes, lleno de gente extraña y prensa que me volvían loca por todo lo falso que era.

Pero esto era diferente, Levy y Erza seguramente estaban atrás de todo esto. Me engañaron completamente. Me sorprendí de ver gente que hacía rato que no veía, pero que seguíamos teniendo una relación buena, como Laxus Dreyar, el nieto de la señora Spetto, el cual era como un primo mayor para mí, estaba más grande y musculoso de lo que lo recordaba. También estaban todas las chicas del colegio, todas emocionadas con la casa y la fiesta, Me encontré con Natsu y Gray, me saludaron y me mostraron mi reacción al entrar a la fiesta diciendo que lo habían subido a YouTube y que ya era famosísima por eso, No llegue a amenazarlos con nada, ni siquiera pude mirar a Natsu bien, ni a los ojos, estaba siendo arrastrada una y otra vez por diferentes personas.

Después de un rato así, Se subieron al escenario unos chicos, la banda Crime Sorcière, se anunciaron, mire y me encontré que el guitarrista era ni más ni menos que la chica de pelo azul amiga de Gajeel, pero en ese momento se veía espectacular, alta, el pelo ondeado y largo, suelto, una camisa corta negra con el nombre de la banda y unos pantalones de cuero negro con un par de cadenas, estaba tranquila y feliz arriba del escenario, segura. Muchos le silbaban a ella ya que era la única chica, ella se ponía colorada, lo que la hacía verse más bonita, era blanca y estaba delineada de negro con un brillo transparente en los labios, y el rosado de los cachetes le quedaba muy adorable. Se puso algo nerviosa, y buscaba a alguien con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró, miraba fijamente a unos pasos de mí, a Gajeel. Este le levantó los brazos y le daba fuerzas, eso la renovó pareciera y sonrió, se volvió a poner más segura de sí misma de nuevo.

La banda empezó a tocar, Jellal estaba impresionante, acaparaba la atención de todas las chicas, incluso yo grite un par de veces pero solamente después de verificar que Erza no estuviera cerca, ella estaba adelante del escenario y parecía muy tranquila.

Cantaron más de 5 canciones, y a mí me empezaron a pasar factura todos los ejercicios de entrenamiento del día, necesitaba sentarme un rato por lo menos, empecé a caminar para buscar algún lugar libre en los sillones blancos desparramados por el jardín, encontré uno que daba al escenario una perfecta vista pero estaba rodeado de un aura negra muy fuerte, la mayoría salía corriendo de ahí, me acerque y era Gray, miraba fijamente el escenario con una cara de asesino serial, estaba muy concentrado mirando a la chica que ahora cantaba feliz una canción movida haciendo cantar a todos los hombre que caían por ella. La chica le gustaba a Gray. Y a ella le gustaba Gajeel, los había visto antes de empezar como ella se fijaba en él.

sentí una empatía con Gray, la cual de dejo acercarme, a mí me pasaba lo mismo con Natsu, él estaba enamorado de otra chica, y yo no era más que una amiga, la cual evitaba hasta saludar con un beso en su propio cumpleaños, es más todavía no lo había visto desde que entre al principio.

-Deja de mirarla así que la vas a ojear…- le pinche. Se dio vuelta con cara de pocos amigos y se suavizo un poco cuando vio que era yo, bajo la mirada al piso y me dijo:

-No sé de qué hablas, estaba mirando la banda…- Y se puso colorado. Me tente y largue una carcajada, estaba más relajada porque me había sentado y verlo así me hizo tentarme.

-Es Obvio que te morís de amor por ella, reconócelo. Yo por lo menos reconozco que me gusta, y por más que no tenga posibilidades con el me siento mejor con migo misma por ser sincera, el dejarlo ser es muy gratificante también sabes, deja que ese amor fluya es la mejor manera de enfrentarlo.-

No me respondió nada, volvió a mírame a la cara, y me pregunto:

-Natsu?-

Le asentí con la cabeza y me acerque a su oído,

-Le decís algo y te mato.- Se rio y me dijo:

-Mentirosa, Me mandas a matar. Vos sos muy impresionable para eso.-bromeo.

Me reí de nuevo, pero esta vez el me acompaño. Me alegre de haberlo puesto de mejor humor, pero le duro poco porque termino de cantar la banda y la chica del cual no me acordaba el nombre estaba rodeada de chicos, todos queriendo hablar con ella o sacarle fotos, me pareció que ella estaba incomoda, y que esquivaba todo contacto con los chicos. Me pare para ir a ayudarla, pero Gray fue más rápido y Salió disparado y agarro a la chica por el brazo y se la llevo con él. La chica parecía feliz de ser rescatada. Me alegre por ella.

Me senté de nuevo y me relaje, miraba como todos bailaban despacio por un tema lento y disfrutaba de ver a mis amigos tan contentos, me encontré con Mirajane con la mirada y la salude con un movimiento de mano. En ese momento, sentí un aura oscura que me dio un escalofrío que bajo por mi espalda. Me di vuelta despacio.

Me encontré con un Natsu serio, con un aura asesina parecida a la de gray hacia unos minutos. Pero la reacción de mi corazón me dio la diferencia entre ellos, Estaba muy lindo con una camisa roja, pantalones negros y su bufanda blanca, la cual nunca se sacaba.

Me subió un calor a la cara, lo estaba mirando como si lo fuera a comer, sus labios enojados hacían una trompita que me daban unas ganas terroríficas de evacuar a toda la fiesta y tirarlo en mi sillón y comérmelo entero.

Nunca fui tan calentona, pero él me hacía reaccionar de esa manera, no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual pero él me daba las ganas de aprender todo. Me puse sumamente colorada, estaba agradecida a dios que no se pudiera leer el pensamiento.

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?- me pregunto.

-Si seguime.- le dije, no sabía que le pasaba para que este de ese humor, pero por ahí él quería irse, o por ahí me vio saludando a Mirajane y no le gusto.

Por ahí era eso, lo más seguro que fuera eso. Lo lleve más desanimada con cada paso que nos alejábamos de la fiesta, entramos a la casa, y subimos al segundo piso, llegamos al pasillo que estaba pobremente iluminado el cual daba a mi pieza, pero no avance más que eso, me agarro del brazo y me dio vuelta, y comenzó a besarme, me sorprendí de sobremanera, le empecé a responder el beso con más ganas de las que quería, Me besaba suavemente y me comió la boca, mi corazón estaba loco, latía con mucha fuerza, y lo abrace y lo pegue a mi cuerpo, eso hizo subir el beso de tono, nos besábamos con mucha más fuerza y más profundamente, su lengua exploraba mi boca completamente, No era mi primer beso, pero si era la primera vez que me besaban de esa manera, ese beso me estaba encendiendo el cuerpo entero, sus manos me agarraron por la cintura y subían a mi espalda, después bajaban de nuevo, me estaba volviendo loca, le agarre el pelo de la nuca fuerte, y lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo si eso era posible. Empecé a sentir lo que le causaba a su cuerpo, algo estaba creciendo entre nosotros y me encantaba, eso hacia crecer mi confianza y me frote contra él.

Al principio me respondió, pero después se separó de mí y apoyo la frente en mi frente.

-No juegues con fuego, princesa, que te vas a quemar.- suspiro y me miraba a los ojos, lo ame en ese momento, verlo así conmigo me hizo amarlo, era increíblemente hermoso, me estaba volviendo loca. Loca por él.

-Señorita Heartfilia, la requieren en la fiesta para el brindis y para la torta. – me dijo un muy ruborizado Ren.

Nos separamos como resorte, le asentí unas veces con la cabeza y mi cara se prendió fuego, lo mire más tímida de nuevo y se tapaba la cara con una mano en la parte de la boca, y cuando me vio se empezó a reír. Le pegue en el hombro y Salí para el jardín de nuevo.

* * *

Si ya se soy una guacha por terminarlo aca no?

jaja

:D

Coments?

Escucho opiniones de todo, dudas, preguntas, etc.

Nos leemos pronto

MaR*


	11. Capitulo 10

Hola! Historia Mia, Personajes de Hiro Mashima. :) Como el anterior Cap fue corto les publico el otro pronto...

Sin vueltas, el Capitulooo:

* * *

Capitulo 10

Baje las escaleras con una sonrisa clavada en mi boca, no podía dejar de sonreír ni aunque lo intentara, sentía todo hermoso y estaba completamente feliz, este definitivamente era el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

El brindis fue rápido, con unas palabras de Erza, después de mi Madre, Levy no hablo porque parecía enojada por alguna razón. Debía de ser Gajeel y su amiga a la que le gustaba Gray, de verdad eso era de telenovela.

Después del brindis, subió la banda de nuevo, la chica de la banda empezó cantando una canción totalmente hermosa y lenta, y cantaba realmente precioso, era muy buena, y la canción coronaba la noche. También, cabía la posibilidad que yo esté viendo todo de rosa, ROSA, si como su pelo rosa, ese pelo que agarre cuando empezó a besarme en el pasillo hace no más de media hora…

-Parece que vomitas arcoíris, que te paso, ¿te dieron un regalito especial? Un vibrador extra grande tal vez… - se rio con ganas cana alberona, Le sonreí y solamente le dije:

-¿Cuantas botellas te vas tomando Cana?- toda sonriente

-unas 6 ya voy, estoy calentando, por ahí tengo suerte y Natsu quiera algo… creo que se podría dar algo… nose.-

-Qué?- le pregunte con mi corazón paralizado. Trate de tragar saliva porque sentí la garganta seca de repente, pero tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta que no me dejaba. Sentí como si de repente me volcaran un balde de agua fría, y mi pecho se puso helado.

-Por ahí se me da algo con Natsu. Me busca cuando quiere divertirse… por ahí lo dejo hacer algo esta noche, me siento bien… ¿qué te parece?- me miraba a los ojos, con sus ojos grandes y marrones, me pareció sincera, y más estando borracha.

No me salía nada de la boca, ningún sonido. Me sostuve a mí misma en un abrazo, me dio frio en la noche cálida de septiembre. En algún lado de mi cabeza sonaba un lo sabía. Cuando lo conocí él y Gray estaban hablando de una "novia de turno" o algo así dijo Gray. Esa chica era Cana, mi compañera. Trague con dificultad y me apreté los brazos con fuerza.

-Bien, todo bien, lo que… quieras.- Salí de ahí en ese instante. Empecé a caminar en dirección al jardín, y me adentre en la parte oscura, se escuchaba como la banda cambio de estilo musical y cantaba algo alegre, todos se divertían y bailaban me escondí en la parte del costado izquierdo del quincho, estaba iluminado por unas lámparas antiguas que daban un toque tenebroso, oscuro, me apoye en la pared y camine todavía más lejos de la gente del servicio, Me di vuelta y le hice un movimiento a Ren para que me dejara sola, camine más lejos de la parte trasera del quincho y me encontré con un sauce llorón, era ideal para esconderse, me metí y le pegue al tronco del árbol una piña, y después otra, y empecé a llorar, a largar toda mi angustia oprimida, no podía más, había estado aguantando todo el camino.

-Hey, para que lo vas a matar de verdad…- Me dijeron y me asuste y me di vuelta con los puños en alto, el derecho estaba sangrando por mi primera piña. Era Gray.

-¿Qué haces tarada? Te lastimaste… No tenés que hacer estas taradeces.- Dijo sacándose la remera violeta que tenía y poniéndola sobre mi mano derecha.

-Soy una tarada… hago taradeces…- le dije sorbando mi nariz.

-Y ¿se puede saber qué cara te imaginabas en el árbol? Tenía que ser algo que realmente te duela para que te animes a pegarle.

-¿Cana te suena?- le acuse con la mirada, él sabía algo de ellos y no me había dicho nada después que yo le conté que me importaba Natsu.

-¿Can…a? – me miro, frunciendo las cejas, poniendo mala cara. Como de te lo dije.

-Vos sabias que tenían algo con Natsu, ¿porque no me lo dijiste? Si me lo hubieras dicho hubiera evitado…- Me calle, era demasiada información.

-De verdad, me pareció que no era el momento apropiado para contarte nada, estábamos, mejor dicho ESTAMOS en tu fiesta de 18 si no te acordas -Me miro serio y me pregunto- ¿Qué paso entre vos y Natsu?- Su mirada se intensifico, su seriedad me hacía sentir como si mi hermano mayor me estuviera retando. Mire para abajo, y le iba a contestar cuando dos personas entraron peleando entre ellos, eran Natsu y Gajeel, pero más atrás entraba una chica de pelo azul, la chica de la banda.

-¿Que MIERDA están haciendo? Grito Natsu. La chica de pelo azul, solamente miro a Gray después a mí con la mirada aturdida. Después se dio media vuelta y se fue casi corriendo. Gajeel nos señaló y me dijo

-Después tenemos que hablar, seriamente.- y salió corriendo atrás de la chica. Divise a Ren no muy lejos del árbol.

-Juvia, Juvia, espera no es lo que parece…- empezó a caminar Gray olvidando su remera pero un Natsu muy enojado lo empujo de un manotazo al suelo. Me puse delante de Gray automáticamente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pegarle! No te tengo que dar explicaciones de NADA, así que no te hagas el loco y menos con él.- Le dije.

Su cara estaba roja pero de furia, nos miró de uno en uno y levanto la mano señalándonos con el dedo índice, abrió la boca y la cerro. Se dio vuelta para irse, pero volvió y me dijo

-¿Esta es tu decisión? ¿Lo elegís a él? ¿No te importo nada de lo que paso? Explícame porque no te entiendo, y no quiero sacar conclusiones solo… Habla.- Me dijo, estaba con los ojos verdes furiosos, parecía que iba a echar fuego por la boca y quemarme en cuanto no le respondiera correctamente.

-Me pedís explicaciones, ¿A MI? ¿PORQUE NO TE VAS A QUE TE CONSUELE CANA?-Le grite empujándolo aunque no se movió ni un centímetro.

Se sorprendió por un segundo y después lo reemplazo con furia, dio unos pasos donde Gray que estaba atrás mío, pero me puse en su camino con la mirada furiosa también.

-¿Que te dijo este idiota?-Miro a Gray –¿Qué carajo le dijiste? Te voy a…-

-VOS NO VAS A HACER NADA, PORQUE TE MATO YO ANTES. Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN FUE LA MISMA CANA LA QUE ME CONTÓ A ÉL NO LO METAS. – estaba totalmente furiosa, lo empuje y lo mire a Gray para que me siga.

-Natsu Yo…- Empezó a hablarle Gray, a un paralizado Natsu pero lo agarre del brazo y lo arrastre conmigo.

-No vale la pena, Hablale cuando PIENSE con la Cabeza y no actúe como un HORANGUTAN!- Le grite.

Lo arrastre hasta la casa, lo tenía agarrado de la muñeca, y caminaba en silencio con la mirada gacha.

-Perdoname, te quería ayudar y arruine todo entre ustedes.- Me dijo bajo.

-NO –me di vuelta para enfrentarlo-No, vos no tenes nada que ver, es más yo te arruine las cosas con Juvia, pero te prometo que voy a hablar con ella, le voy a explicar todo para que no piense mal. Lo de Natsu se lo busco el, es un idiota y no es tu culpa que él se porte como es, yo soy la idiota que se engancha con alguien así.

-Pero hay un par de cosas que quiero explicarte con respecto a lo de Cana, no es lo que parece.

-No quiero escuchar nada mas de Natsu, ni de Cana ni de Nadie esta noche ya fue bastante cargada.

-Pero…

-CON USTEDES QUERÍA HABLAR…- escuche a un Gajeel Furioso. Perfecto ¡Mas problemas!

Llego enseguida a nosotros con un aura amenazante mirando fijamente a Gray, tenía ganas de torturarlo parecía, retrocedimos ambos y Gray se puso tenso.

-Miren, No sé lo que pasa entre ustedes dos, no me interesa, pero no voy a dejar que Lastimes más a Juvia, ¿Me escuchaste pendejo? No te quiero ver cerca de ella, nunca más. Y vos Lucy,¡ No andes como una cualquiera besando a uno y después a otro! –

-¿QUE MIERDA TE PENSAS QUE SOY?... ENTRE GRAY Y YO NO PASO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, ME ESTABA AYUDANDO COMO AMIGO QUE ES. NO COMO OTRO QUE ME ACUSA DE COSAS QUE NI SIQUIERA SABE!- Le grite en la cara.

Me crispe, y sin calcular nada, le di una cacheta muy fuerte a Gazille en la cara. Me había vuelto a enfurecer en menos de dos minutos-

Se paralizo y me miro aturdido, jamás me había visto tan furiosa. Sentí como toda la noche estaba quita en ese momento, un silencio sepulcral. Demasiado silencio para mi bien.

-Lucy...-empezó a decirme Gray.

-¿QUE?- me di vuelta y lo mire, estaba con cara seria pero algo me decía que no terminaban los problemas. Levanto la mano señalo y a unos pocos pasos a nuestra derecha estaban la mayoría de mis amigos, mi mamá, Gildarts, Erza, Juvia, Levy, que me miraba con cara triste, y Laxus que era el único que se reía de la situación.

-MARIE LUCY HEARTFILIA KONZERN, A MI OFICINA ¡YA!- Me grito mi madre. Saliendo caminado hacia ese lugar.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Te das cuenta que es una persona muy importante para esta familia ¿no? Es como tu hermano, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás loca Hija?- No paraba de preguntar y gritarme mi madre, en la habitación estábamos solas.

-Si me dejas explicarte, me vas a entender, deja de gritarme y escucha.- le dije ya harta de todo.

-Te escucho, y más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para eso que hiciste, sos una señorita, y jamás te enseñe algo así.-

Le explique todo lo que había pasado desde el beso con Natsu, le relate todo con lágrimas cayendo de mi cara sin parar, miraba un punto fijo en la habitación, una especie de dragón en la alfombra captaba mi atención mientras hablaba.

Mi Madre estaba sorprendidísima, de mi sinceridad, y me miraba diferente que hacía unos momentos, Bajo la cabeza y me dijo:

-Mira, sé que esta no es la noche que planeábamos para festejar tus 18, todo se fue de las manos, pero no podes tratar a las personas así, lo que paso con Gazille estuvo mal, pero no tenías que humillarlo así delante de todos, Lo conozco y debe estar muy arrepentido, y ni el, ni nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso entre vos y Natsu. Ya sos una persona casi adulta Lucy, tenés que solucionar las cosas de otra manera, ¿me entendés? No podes ir por la vida repartiendo cachetazos a la gente que te insulta, si fuera así, ya tendría que haber molido a golpes a mucha gente, créeme que algunos se lo merecen, pero no justifica después el sentimiento de arrepentimiento, ¿o me equivoco?-

La verdad era que estaba muy arrepentida de haber actuado así con él, Gajeel me cuidaba siempre, era como mi hermano y nunca me había pasado algo así y menos con él.

-Te voy a dejar que soluciones las cosas vos sola, no me voy a meter por esta vez, pero te advierto que otra situación como esta y Gajeel deja de ser tu Guardaespaldas principal.-

-No, no quiero que deje ese puesto, es mi amigo, no lo quiero lejos… Pero si él quiere dejar el puesto no lo voy a frenar, me lo merezco.- le dije con lágrimas cayendo, a esta altura tenía miedo de todo. La noche estaba totalmente arruinada, la fiesta había concluido y solamente quedaba Levy que se quedaba el fin de semana entero, y la gente de servicio. Salí de la oficina de mi Madre, y me apoye en la pared, tenía que hablar con Gajeel, me sentía terrible, arruine mi propio cumpleaños por mis caprichos.

-Lucy…-

-Gajeel, -baje la cabeza al piso.-Quería pedirte perdón.

-No te disculpes, yo te tengo que pedir perdón, estabas en todo tu derecho en enojarte así, yo perdí de vista cual es mi misión para con vos. Te ruego que me perdones y me dejes permanecer en mi puesto, por favor.- Me dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

No lo podía creer, nunca lo había visto así de sumiso con migo.

-No te portes así conmigo, casi no te reconozco, pero gracias por darte cuenta y por querer seguir conmigo.- le dije haciendo un puchero, quería contener lo más posible mis lágrimas.

-No llores, MaLu, Perdóname por favor.- me dijo agarrando mi hombro derecho. Se me ocurrió una idea.

-Gajeel, si querés que te perdone, me tenés que contar que paso entre vos y Levy.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Tch. Ya sabía que no eras tan generosa.- dijo suspirando, pero sonriendo.

-¿Me vas a contar? Dale dale dale, Por favor- le suplique.

-Te voy a contar si vos me contás que hacías con Natsu en el corredor del segundo piso antes del brindis, la cámara no llega a enfocar bien esa parte…- me dijo como si realmente se lo preguntara,

Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar a mi habitación, no me iba a dejar en paz Jamás de los Jamases.

-¿Te dio sueño? Que lastima, bueno que descanses- me dijo irónicamente, saludándome con la mano.

Me gire solamente para mostrarle mi dedo del medio.

Cuando entre al cuarto, me encontré con Levy acostada en mi cama, se sentó al verme y empezó a llorar, al verla tan triste me senté con ella y la abrace, me partía el alma verla así, no le pregunte que le pasaba, porque seguramente era lo de Juvia, mi amiga era muy inteligente y probablemente había llegado a la conclusión de que entre Juvia y Gajeel pasaba algo. No sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero me supuse que algo parecido a lo que me paso a mí con Natsu.

Comencé a llorar yo también, la angustia de lo que había pasado con Natsu me invadió, ojala hubiera sabido antes lo de Cana así no lo hubiera dejado besarme. Había arruinado la noche de Gray, tenía que volver a disculparme con él.

Nos dormimos juntas en mi cama, lo que fue un desastre por la mañana. Mi maquillaje estaba todo corrido, mi vestido era un perfecto acordeón y mi pelo un nido de caranchos. Tarde en salir del baño arreglada para el desayuno. Estaba totalmente destruida, mi cabeza se me partía del dolor por llorar tanto, mi Mano estaba hinchada y tenía la piel cortada, y por si fuera poco me dolía cada parte del cuerpo por el entrenamiento distracción de erza.

Le pedí a mi madre que me dejara dormir todo el día, pero me decía que baje a despedir por lo menos a ella y Gildarts, Levy también se iba después de almorzar, y quedaba sola después de eso, a no ser por Laxus. El cual se iba a quedar por lo menos unos meses.

Accedí a despedirlos, y a almorzar con Levy y Laxus, pero después iba a dormir una larga siesta.

Cuando habíamos terminado de almorzar, subimos a juntar las cosas de Levy y aproveche para hablarle.

-Levy, ¿qué te paso anoche? Pensé que estabas viéndote con Gajeel.

-No. no nos estamos viendo, solamente planeamos juntos tu fiesta por eso siempre parecía que estábamos secreteando, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros.

-¿Nada paso?-No me podía creer que nada había pasado. Me miro como debatiéndose con algo.

-Nos besamos, pero solamente una vez. Y fue un beso corto.- me dijo.

-entonces si pasa algo entre ustedes…-

-No, a él parece gustarle Juvia, pensé que anoche iba a pasar algo más entre nosotros, pero me equivoque, lo vi con juvia un par de veces, y en una la estaba abrazando, en la oscuridad, antes de que le pegaras… No entendía nada, pero creo que después entendí, me acorde lo que dijiste la vez que le gritabas en la calle, y supe que era juvia la chica que le interesa.- Me dijo con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

-Pero la vez que apareciste en la pileta, ¿no me dijiste que habías aclarado las cosas con él?- le pregunte

-Sí, pero esa vez me dijo que lo encontraste con juvia, y como estábamos planeado llamar a su banda para tu cumple y él estaba encargado de avisarle, dejo que pensaras cualquiera, pero cuando aparecí yo, tenía miedo que pensara mal, porque hacía poco que le había confesado que me gustaba. Nunca me dijo porque no quería salir conmigo, pero tampoco me dio falsas esperanzas, yo fui la tonta que se ilusiono y la que lo perseguía. Pero ahora ya no lo voy a molestar más.- Me dijo limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, Levy. Nunca pensé que las cosas se iban a dar así, Gajeel es un idiota porque no sabe lo que se pierde con vos. –

-Está bien, ya fue suficiente con la cachetada que le diste- se rio

-Aggh no me hagas acordar, se comportó como un completo idiota, pero la más idiota fui yo…-

-¿Por?

-Natsu me beso.- le largue.

-¿QUEE?

-Pero sale con Cana Alberona, mi compañera. O tiene algo con ella, nose bien- le dije

-¡Me estas jodiendo!- me dijo con los ojos grandes.

-Pero eso no es todo, después de haber besado a Natsu, me entere lo de cana por ella misma, y me puse como loca, me fui a la parte oscura del jardín y estaba pegándole a un árbol-Le mostré mi mano lastimada-Cuando me encontró Gray, al ver que me sangraba se sacó la remera y me limpio la mano, pero en eso entra Natsu, seguido de Gajeel y Juvia. La chica sale corriendo, Gajeel corre atrás de ella, -Le dije y ella bajo la mirada triste-Natsu se pensó cualquiera y le quiso pegar a Gray, yo lo defendí y le dije de todo, y me fui con Gray dejándolo solo en el árbol, y después me encontré con Gajeel y ya sabes lo del cachetazo.- Le solté suspirando al final.

-Dios santo, Lu-chan, no tenía idea, perdóname, quería que fuera una fiesta inolvidable, y…-

-Créeme que lo fue, pasaron muchas cosas que no voy a olvidar.-

* * *

Jajaja espero no haber enfurecido a Nadie con las vueltas de la historia, pero son asi, son giros del destino! :P

Espero comentarios.

Saluditos

Nos leemos Pronto...

MaR*


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola,** **primero, personajes de Hiro Mashima, e historia Mía.**

**Segundo, Gracias por leer! espero que les guste! **

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

El lunes a la escuela fui de nuevo con custodia, por las dudas, a pedido de mi mamá. Gajeel estaba de pésimo humor y desparramaba un aura negra muy potente, cosa que agradecí ya que nadie se acercaba por su mirada amenazante. No tenía ganas de estar en el colegio, había dormido lo que me quedaba del domingo para recuperarme, mi cuerpo se sentía mejor, pero mi cabeza era un desastre. No podía sacarme de la cabeza a Natsu por más que lo intentara, cuando entre al salón, Natsu quiso hablarme, pero lo aleje con no me importa, antes de que diga nada, más tarde entre papelitos le explique todo a erza, mi situación y la de Levy. Ella parecía que había tenido una buena noche a comparación del desastre de la mía, había hablado y bailado con Jellal, ahora se hablaban por sms, pero nada más que eso. Gray estaba como Gajeel, de un mal humor terrible, no me pude ni acercar más que a saludarlo, andaba solo, de acá para allá, con los auriculares puestos. Todavía no se hablaban con Natsu.

Me sentía una idiota, en cada hora, cada algunos minutos me fijaba en Natsu, algunas veces me estaba mirando, otras veces tenía la mirada perdida, parecía triste, no había dicho ninguna cosa para reírse con los demás como siempre, cada vez me sentía más culpable por todo, no podía evitar pensar y pensar en lo que había pasado y tratar de encontrar algo que explicara y arreglara todo. Para el final del día estaba con la cabeza quemada. No había prestado atención a nada del colegio, y eso que faltaba poco para empezar con los exámenes finales.

Cuando me subí al coche, divise a Gray cruzando la calle y me sentí culpable por su estado y me baje de nuevo para alcanzarlo. Le dije que no con la cabeza a Gajeel que me iba a acompañar, ya que no quería hacerlo sentir peor.

-Gray- lo llame.

-¿Qué?- me dijo en un tono sin emociones, a cada segundo me sentía más y más culpable. No iba a tocar el tema por el simple hecho que quería que él me dijera solo lo que le hacía mal, igualmente sabía muy bien que le pasaba, ya que fui yo la que tuvo la culpa.

-¿Querés hacer algo juntos? Estamos los dos de ánimo parecido, pero no quería que te vayas así.-

Suspiro y me miro, -No no quiero- me dijo bajando la mirada-

-Gray, vos estuviste cuando necesitaba a alguien, fuiste el único que supo que estaba mal. Déjame ayudarte de alguna manera.- Le pedí.

Sus ojos volaron del piso a mi cara, y bajaron nuevamente, pero pude ver el dolor en ellos.

-Después te mando un sms. -Me dijo y salió caminando.

Le sonreí un poco mejor de que me dejara acompañarlo, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber arruinado las cosas con Juvia. Estaba todavía mirando por donde se fue Gray cuando me di vuelta y me choque con alguien, rebote y estaba por caer al suelo cuando alguien me sostuvo por la cintura, con el tacto sentí una electricidad y tuve un presentimiento de quien era. Natsu.

-Perdón, no te vi.- le dije realmente quise despegarme de su abrazo, pero no pude, le ordenaba a mis pies que se alejaran del peligro que era Natsu para mi cordura, pero mis pies estaban débiles e inútiles. Es más sentía que si me soltaba iba a caer definitivamente al suelo, mi corazón estaba a mil de nuevo, me puse colorada porque al estar tan cerca sentía que él lo podía escuchar en cualquier momento.

Junte coraje y lo mire,

Y ese fue un gran error.

Sus ojos mostraban un dolor profundo, pero también el mismo anhelo que seguramente mostraban los míos, me picaban las manos por la necesidad de tocarlo, quería locamente colgarme de su cuello y besarlo sin parar, pero me tenía inmovilizada con la mirada.

Nos acercamos de a poco, cada vez más cerca, sentía su perfume, ese que me volvió loca en la piscina de mi casa, me ataco otra vez los sentidos, tenía que saber que perfume era.

Estaba a milímetros de mi cara y se seguía acercando, tenía que decidir si quería que me besara o no, NO me quedaba más tiempo, no quería que me tomara como una cualquiera, pero sus ojos estaban tan tristes que me parecía imposible que me estuviera mintiendo, me desespere internamente por la respuesta a mi propia pregunta, clave mi mirada en su boca, como besaba! Era el mejor besador del mundo, me moría por besarlo, toda la parte de mi espalda que el tocaba estaba quemándome, era imposible que alguien te haga sentir así.

-Te sale humo de la cabeza… -me dijo bajito y sonriendo un poco.

-Qu…- No me dejo terminar de preguntar porque aprovecho que abrí la boca para besarme. Me beso y sentí que un calor se expandía por mi cuerpo, le respondí como si se me fuera la vida en ello, desde que me había besado estaba esperando otro beso más, me desesperaba no tenerlo conmigo, y que me besara me hacía reconfortar y sonreír mi alma. Lo necesitaba, me estaba volviendo adicta de él, era peligroso, pero no me importaba si me besaba y tocaba así.

Escuchamos un vitoreo y unos aplausos y nos separamos apenas unos centímetros para ver qué pasaba. Olvide por completo que estábamos a la salida del colegio. Todos los alumnos que salían están parados mirándonos, aplaudiendo y silbando. Rogue que estaba apoyado en el auto me aplaudía y sonreía también. Mi rostro se puso rojísimo, y más cuando Natsu empezó a hacer una especie de reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos. Me miro y se me reía. Le pegue en el hombro y empecé a caminar hacia el auto.

-Hey, espera! Quiero que terminemos de hablar. – me agarro del brazo.

-Así no hablo normalmente con la gente. – Le dije

-Y me alegro de eso, créeme, pero de verdad quiero aclararte las cosas. Me puse como loco, y me imagine cualquiera, pero quiero que sepas que con Cana no tengo nada.

No le dije nada porque no sabía que decirle, no quería ser hipócrita de gritarle nada, apenas unos segundos después de besarlo.

-Si me dejas esta tarde podemos salir y hablar un rato, ¿querés?- Me dijo sonriendo.

-A la tarde no puedo, quede en verme con alguien.- le dije.

-¿Con quién?

-Que te importa. Cosa mía.- le pelee, no quería que empeorar las cosas entre Gray y Natsu.

-Me importa porque salís conmigo, ¿no? – Me quede helada con esa pregunta, no me esperaba eso para nada. Abrí y cerré la boca, ¿eso era lo que yo pensaba que era? ¿Me estaba pidiendo que saliera con él?

-Todavía no somos nada, tenemos que aclarar unas cosas ¿te acordas?- le dije con el corazón a mil y poniéndome toda roja.

-Está bien como quieras…- me dijo soltándome de repente y empezando a caminar en dirección contraria. Me desespere porque no quería que pensara que no me gustaba o no me interesaba salir con él. Lo agarre yo de la manga.

-Natsu…- lo llame sin saber muy bien como decirle.

-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo sin mirarme.

-Es Gray…-le empecé a decir

-¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Estas saliendo con Gray?!- me dijo en tono enojado levantando la mirada.

-¡NO! No estoy saliendo con Gray. ¿Por dios me vas a escuchar?-

-¿Entonces es él el que te gusta? ¿Por él es que no querés salir conmigo?- me pregunto entre ofendido y enojado.

-Natsu, ¡cállate y escúchame! Deja de sacar conclusiones de la nada, te estaba diciendo que me tengo que encontrar con Gray hoy a la tarde. PERO –le grite cuando me iba a volver a interrumpir- Solamente porque es mi AMIGO y le arruine las cosas con la chica que a EL le gusta, está Mal y es MI culpa. Por eso quiero ayudarlo como él me ayudo a mi cuando lo necesite.- le dije todo limpiamente mirándolo a los ojos, para que no tuviera dudas de lo que sentía por Gray.

Me miro y su cara se tornó de enojada a con culpa, me miro y después de unos segundos me pregunto.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es qué?

-La chica que le gusta.

-Eso deberías saberlo, después de todo SOS su mejor amigo ¿no te parece?-

Le sonreí y me di media vuelta para irme, pero seguía mirándolo, se había quedado quieto y miraba un punto en el suelo como reflexionando en algo. Me tentó de sobremanera y me volví y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, cosa que lo trajo de nuevo y me miro sorprendido, quiso agarrarme y besarme pero lo esquive y me metí al auto, le hice señas para que supiera que después lo llamaba.

En el auto Rogue y Gajeel no paraban de hacerme burlas, que Natsu esto, que el beso aquello, me acorde del humor de Gajeel hoy temprano y aproveche que su humor había mejorado.

-Gajeel, necesito hablar con Juvia, ¿dónde la puedo encontrar?-

-¿Para que querés hablar con ella?- me dijo serio de repente.

-Porque se llevó una impresión equivocada de mí, y me gustaría aclararle algunas cosas.-

-Si es por el estúpido de tu amigo, ni lo sueñes. No voy a dejar que la siga molestando más.-

-Mira, voy a hablar YO con ELLA, ella va a ser la que decida qué es lo que quiere hacer pero solamente después de que sepa mi versión. – Le dije más amenazante.

-NO te voy a dar nada.- me dijo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor, achique los ojos y apreté los labios. Era obvio que no iba a ceder fácilmente, ya que supuestamente era la chica que a él le gustaba.

-Rogue, conseguime el teléfono, la dirección de la casa y si trabaja donde.-Le dije en tono autoritario a mí otro guardaespaldas. Éste miro a Gajeel…

-Ni se te ocurra darle nada porque te mato y te mando a trabajar a la china.-

-Rogue no le hagas caso, no te va a hacer nada, porque la que decide eso soy yo.

-Es MI equipo enana, yo decido que hacer con él.-

-Son mis futuras empresas las que le pagan el sueldo. También el tuyo. No sé por qué la proteges tanto pero no me hagas encapricharme más con ella porque sabes hasta donde puedo llegar cuando quiero algo.- Le amenace ya sacando mi aura negra..

-Lo siento, pero ella paga mis cosas… -dijo Rogue subiendo y bajando los hombros.

Sonreí triunfante, Gajeel se puso de malas de nuevo pero eso hacía que yo sonriera más, era una manera también de averiguar qué es lo que sentía esa tal Juvia, lo haría por mi amiga Levy.

Me envolví en mi propia burbuja cuando llegue a casa, estaba flotando en una nube rosa recordando el beso de Natsu a la salida del colegio, era increíble como pude olvidar a todo el colegio, donde estaba y el mundo entero cuando me agarro de la cintura, tenía que reconocer que esperaba que me besara una y otra vez, y si era posible delante de Cana Alberona, no tenía claro que había pasado entre ellos, pero no me gustaba nada la posibilidad de que se hubieran…. Aggh, puse cara de asco cuando me los imagine besándose, un dolor pincho mi corazón cuando pensaba en que eso era muy probable que ya haya pasado, o quien sabe por ahí ellos ya habían estado juntos a un nivel mucho más personal… Mi imaginación quería meter en mi mente una imagen más sexual de ellos dos, pero sacudí la cabeza apenas se quería concretar, me había llenado una rabia y unas ganas de arrancar el pelo largo y castaño de cierta compañera para después…

-¡LUCYYY!- Me asuste y salte. Estaba en el vestíbulo de mi casa, y la señora Spetto me estaba hablando, no solamente estábamos nosotras sino que estaba también Laxus, Gajeel y Rogue. Todos me miraban como esperando una respuesta… me puse colorada y solamente me salió un "Eh".

-Te pregunte si ya querías almorzar o ibas a querer comer más tarde. ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?- me pregunto, me reí y le asentí con la cabeza,

-Perdón Spetto-san. No tengo hambre hoy. –le dije, era verdad, tenía el estómago lleno de… Mariposas.

Laxus se paró rápido frente a mí y me toco la frente y luego puso su otra mano en la propia…

-Abuela, No tiene fiebre pero no nos engañemos todavía puede ser que sea otro tipo de enfermedad, Llama al doctor, Prima no te preocupes, enseguida vamos a encontrar esa cosa que no te deja comer…- Me sonrió y me tocaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña. Siempre me hacia ese tipo de bromas, era su actividad favorita cuando venía a visitar a la Señora Spetto todos los años desde que tenía memoria. Éramos como una especie de primos pero porque nos criamos bastante cercanos. Ambos hijos únicos, y de familias cercanas, ya que era hijo de Iván.

Le levante una ceja e iba a responderle pero Gajeel lo hiso por mí, pero no para defenderme.

-Por supuesto que no tiene hambre si se acaba de comer a Dragneel a la salida del colegio… No sabes cómo se besaban, una vergüenza, mira si daban espectáculo que la gente se paró para aplaudirlos a ver si se separaban… sino anda a saber que show estaríamos todavía viendo.-

Laxus me miraba sorprendido y rompió a carcajadas, al igual que Gajeel y Rogue, mi cara estaba pasando por varios colores, y la señora Spetto se cubría la boca con la mano, y reía disimuladamente…

-OH dios, Usted también no Spetto-San.-suplique, era mi única aliada siempre contra los varones de esta casa, si caía del lado contrario no me iban a dejar en paz nunca.

-Lo siento Lucy, es que era hora que avanzaras con algún chico, desde que ese tonto te hizo aquello que no te acercaste a ningún otro chico que no fuera con ninguna otra intención de amistad. Me alegra saber que ese chico Dragneel te prenda un poco la atracción al sexo opuesto.-

Laxus ya no reía, y levantaba una ceja, seguramente recordando a mi pasado amor, el cual se llevó la bronca de varias personas por haberme lastimado, Laxus entre ellos, el cual parecía despreocupado pero en el fondo me quería como si de verdad fuera su prima y siempre que pudo me defendió. Ese fue uno de los casos.

-Bueno, me voy a mi pieza, tengo que hacer un llamado.-dije escapándome de la situación incómoda.

- A Natsu… para ver nos podemos lavar el estómago de nuevo…- dijo Gajeel bajo pero claramente para que escuche. Me di vuelta y le mostré mi dedo del medio. Me hizo muecas como que iba a llamar a la señora Spetto, que estaba dada vuelta caminando hacia la cocina, para que viera lo que estaba haciendo y eso hiso que automáticamente guardara mi mano. Lo cual le causo una risa importante que escuchaba desde la escalera al dormitorio.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, y escuche que mi teléfono sonaba, el celular.

-Hola.-Atendí al número que marcaba la característica local, pero no lo reconocí.

-Hola, ¿Señorita Lucy Heartfilia?- pregunto una voz suave y femenina.

-Si ella habla.

-Ah, Mirajane del Bar, Te llamo porque hable con tu mamá en tu fiesta y me encantaría que empieces a trabajar lo antes que puedas, si aun tenés ganas de trabajar.- Me sorprendió que mi mamá abogara por que trabaje, siempre quiso que siguiera una carrera artística como ella en sus comienzos como cantante y actriz, por lo que me mando a canto y teatro desde que me podía parar sola. Me gustaba cantar pero no para ser una cantante famosa, y no quería hacer teatro o actuar en películas solamente por ser hija de Layla Konzern, las cuales siempre me ofrecían de vez en cuando pero nunca aceptaba por ese motivo.

-¿Estás ahí? Hola…- me dijo Mirajane.

-Si si, perdón, es que me sorprendió que me aceptara, puedo empezar mañana mismo si quiere.- Le dije contenta.

-Perfecto, Te podrías pasar por el Bar tipo 6 de la tarde, así arreglamos las cosas que faltan y arreglamos personalmente todo.-

-Si ahí voy a estar. Gracias.- le respondí.

-hasta pronto, de nada. El placer es mío.-

Corte con ella, y llame a Levy y a Erza así les contaba a ambas por teléfono lo que me paso.

Después de hablar de todo por más de una hora, termine la conversación porque eran las dos de la tarde y necesitaba todavía hablar con Gray, y arreglar con él para vernos antes de ir al bar.

Me bañe y cambie, me puse un vestido blanco, con algunos detalles en rosa, sandalias blancas y me hice dos colitas bajas.

Hable con Gray y me dijo que él también tenía una entrevista con Mirajane a las 6, pero que allá iban a hablar de los detalles, Me alegre por él y arreglamos para pasear y tomar un helado a las 4 y después a las 6 ir juntos a la entrevista. Era posible que compitiéramos por el puesto de mesero, pero también podía ser que fuéramos nosotros dos los elegidos. Me distraje en la computadora, cuando vi la hora eran las 4 menos 5. Salí corriendo y agarre las llaves del auto de Spetto-san, me volví y las deje y agarre las de mi auto, ya que mi madre me había ayudado a conseguir este trabajo iba a usar por lo menos un par de veces su regalo.

Era un Mini cooper azul y blanco, hermosísimo, estaba nuevo, limpio, lo saque del garaje y me encontré con Gajeel y Rogue, Les dije que iba al centro y a tomar algo con un amigo y me dijeron que me seguían en su auto, cuando asentí y subí el vidrio, Rogue me iba a dar unos datos pero le dije que después que ahora llegaba tarde, Me decía que era importante pero seguramente era lo de Juvia y no podía atender eso ahora mismo.

Cuando llegue Gray me esperaba en la heladería en la que habíamos acordado, estaba vestido con una camisa roja y pantalones azul oscuro, compramos y salimos a recorrer el centro a pie, el auto de Gajeel nos seguía pero nos daba bastante privacidad, Me contó que había arreglado las cosas con Natsu, que al rato de llegar a su casa, Natsu se apareció y le pidió arreglar las cosas, estaba más relajado, y tranquilo por arreglarse con su mejor amigo, hasta me bromeaba que se había perdido el beso del año por irse enseguida. Pero seguía presente la tristeza de sus ojos, muy bien escondida, pero seguía ahí, me hizo recordar cuando lo vimos con erza en la plaza solo, estaba triste pero lo disfrazaba.

-¿No querés hablar de lo que paso con Juvia?- Le pregunte después de sentarnos en la plaza enfrente al bar donde trabajaríamos próximamente. Suspiro pero después de un minuto entero de silencio me respondió:

-En realidad la conozco desde hace mucho, pero a la vez no la conozco, es decir, vive enfrente a mi casa, e iba al mismo jardín, colegio y secundaria que yo, este año su grado le toco a la tarde, pero sino iría con nosotros, La conocí cuando se mudaron, era una nena muy solitaria, siempre lo fue, nunca tenía amigos, pero siempre la molestaban, una vez en la primer semana de la primaria, no me olvido más, la vi llorando porque unos chicos le habían robado su muñeca, me sentí mal por verla tan triste que trate de recuperar la muñeca, los amigos de mi hermano mayor la habían robado, el me ayudo y me la devolvieron, pero estaba toda rota y sucia, sin embargo ella la agarro como si fuera un tesoro muy preciado, y me abrazo y me beso en los labios, como agradecimiento, en ese entonces era muy chico, y las chicas solamente eran… chicas. Me enoje con ella, pero a ella no parecía importarle y me seguía y me acosaba siempre, cuando me hice más amigo de Natsu ella dejo de acosarme, crecimos y cada vez nos alejábamos más, a pesar que nunca tuvimos algo de verdad, ella siempre me ayudaba y acosaba siempre que podía. Yo siempre la rechace, si me preguntas porque lo hice, la verdad no sé qué responderte, y parece que me merezco que hoy en día me rechace de esa manera, la lastime mucho, la espante muchas veces, nunca la quise lastimar apropósito ni de verdad, solamente que no quería una novia, me parecían cosas de nenas, las cuales no quería saber nada. Pero un día hace dos meses atrás, justo por la época que viniste, la encontré una noche, que salí a dar una vuelta, estaba saliendo del mercado, pero era tarde, como las 10 de la noche, y me escondí para que no me vea, dio unos pasos como para ir a su casa, pero de la nada salieron dos tipos que la agarraron y la llevaron a una esquina de la calle en la que empezaba un callejón, me desespere porque llegue a ver el pánico que sintió con ellos, si no hacía algo rápido no sabría que podía ser de ella, llame a la policía mientras corría a donde se la habían llevado, me acuerdo que cuando aparecí delante de ellos, la tenían sujeta, estaba lastimada, con la remera rota y querían abusar de ella, En ese momento me volví loco, No me preguntes de donde saque la fuerza para pegarles a dos tipos pero lo hice, los mate a palos, me freno la misma policía que yo había llamado, sino los mataba.

Cuando la mire, Estaba cubriéndose el cuerpo con las manos, le di mi campera y la iba a ayudar a ponérsela pero no quería que la tocara, me partió en dos, que ella tuviera que pasar por algo así, el resto fue peor. La policía, el hospital, investigaciones, tuvo que pasar por ese trauma una y otra vez. Creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ella me importaba realmente, desde esa noche nunca más se animó a verme, ni ir a mi casa con cualquier excusa a molestarme, ni cocinarme cosas y hacer que las pruebe, y me di cuenta que me hacía mucha falta, que me gustaba, pero no sabía qué hacer, no lo quería aceptar tampoco, en ese entonces la pase mal yo también con el tema de la policía, me tenían vigilado y una tarde en la que me paso de todo, fue cuando me sentencie solo a que ella me ignorara. -

-¿Que paso? –Le pregunte prendidísima con la historia, era bueno escucharla al fin, Gray era muy callado con respecto a su vida y me sentía agradecida que por fin me contara sus cosas. Que confiara en mí.

-Vas a tener que esperar, son las 6 menos 5. Tenemos que ir a esa entrevista ¿no te parece?- me dijo levantándose y dándome una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Me sorprendí por la hora pero le hice prometer que me contaría el resto. Y con una sonrisa entramos al Bar de Mirajane.

* * *

Un poco de Grauviaaa, pero no se preocupen que voy a seguir desarrollando la historia de ellos, son tan lindos!

Sugerencias, comentarios, etc. ya saben, Reviews! o pm

Nos leemos Pronto.

MaR*


	13. Capitulo 12

Holaaa! Perdon por la tardanza! Andube con problemitas de salud, Pero aqui esta el cap, Saludos!

Personajes de Hiro Mashima, Historia mia!

* * *

Capitulo 12

Entramos al Bar y nos recibió la misma Mirajane, La chica no debía de tener más de unos 25 años, era muy bonita, y amable, Nos sentamos en una mesa chica al frente de la barra.

-¡Qué bueno que vinieron Ambos! Estaba nerviosa porque quiero que empiecen a trabajar y no quería que me faltara tiempo para explicarles todo. Les pedí que vinieran porque la gente que tengo no me alcanza ya, se fue un chico que me ayudaba con las mesas, Ese trabajo quiero que hagas Gray. Si querés, obviamente. Serias uno de los dos meseros, yo estoy en caja, y tengo dos cocineros. – Gray accedió muy amablemente, por lo que Mira, llamo al otro mesero que resulto ser Elfman, para que le dijera todo lo necesario para el trabajo.

Yo me quede sentada esperando que me dijera que hacer. Cuando volvió a sentarse, me ofreció algo de beber, y le rechace lo más amable que me salió, estaba muy nerviosa y no me iba a pasar nada por la garganta.

-Perdoname que te haga esperar es que tiene que venir otra chica para así les explico a las dos juntas. – Le asentí con la cabeza, tenía que esperar a mi futura compañera, me relaje un poco y justo se levantó Mirajane para saludar a alguien que se puso detrás mío. Me di vuelta sonriente para saludar a la chica, pero me congele en cuando la vi.

Era Juvia.

-Juvia Lockser ella es Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy ella es Juvia, Tu compañera.- Dijo Mirajane sonriente.

Ambas nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, trate de no juzgarla antes de conocerla, pero era difícil después de todo lo que hable con Gray, y con lo que pasaba con Gajeel, lo cual todavía no entendía que había entre ellos. Ahora entendí porque Rogue quería que viera los papeles antes de irme.

-Juvia no entiende que hace Lucy Heartfilia aquí, ¿cómo es eso de compañera?- Me sorprendió que se hablara en 3ra persona.

-Lucy va a cantar con vos, así no trabajas todas las noches, y también podes ensayar con tu banda, ella va a acompañarte y van a estar juntas en el escenario. Depende de cómo se distribuyan los días.

Me quede helada. Mi boca tocaba el suelo, ¡¿Quería que CANTARA?!

-Tiene que haber una confusión, yo pensé que iba a ser camarera con Gray…- Me calle la boca a penas me di cuenta lo que dije. Juvia se sorprendió y miro a Mirajane y después a mí, para luego pasear la mirada, o mejor dicho buscar con la mirada a Gray el cual estaba detrás de la barra mirándonos preocupado e ignorando lo que decía Elfman.

Cuando lo vio pude ver el brillo que emanaron sus ojos, su cara se volvió tierna por un instante para luego volverse furiosa. Me miró fijamente a los ojos como queriéndome matar literalmente, en ese instante me acorde de ella, la vez que vine al Bar y me encontré con Gajeel ella estaba mirándome de la misma manera que ahora, estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Gajeel aquella vez.

-Lucy, me parece raro que tu madre no te haya avisado, ella misma me propuso que cantaras en el bar, que de esa manera podía atraer más clientela, Juvia cantaba algunas noches, y se llena cuando se presenta así que no me pareció una mala idea de que canten juntas o por lo menos algunos días a la semana.- Me dijo.

Layla Konzern, ahora sabia porque me dejaba trabajar, quería que trabajara de lo que ella quería y donde ella quería, sabía que no podía ser tan generosa.

-Pero yo no tengo experiencia como cantante, la verdad no se bien como te puedo ser útil.- Le dije la verdad.

-¿Qué te parece si cantas un tema para ver como lo haces? No hay nadie en el Bar, así que no te preocupes por nada. – Me tomo de la mano y me llevo y subió al escenario.

Me quede como una tonta mirando a los empleados que estaban esperando escucharme. Me desvané los sesos tratando de acordarme alguna canción que me salga más o menos bien. Hacia bastante que no cantaba y no había precalentado por lo que tenía que ser una canción en tono bajo o mínimamente suave. Mire a mi alrededor y encontré una guitarra, y comprobé si estaba afinada. Ya sabía que canción tenía que cantar.

No sabía cómo me iba a salir pero era una canción ideal para el momento. Esperaba que saliera afinada…

"Hace días que te observo,  
he contado con los dedos,  
cuantas veces te has reído,  
una mano me ha valido.

Hace días que me fijo,  
no sé qué guardas ahí dentro,  
a juzgar por lo que veo,  
nada bueno, nada bueno.

De que tienes miedo,  
a reír y a llorar luego,  
a romper el hielo,  
que recubre tu silencio.

¡Suéltate ya! y cuéntame  
que aquí estamos para eso,  
'pa' lo bueno y 'pa' lo malo,  
llora ahora y ríe luego.

Si salgo corriendo, tú me agarras por el cuello,  
y si no te escucho, Grita!  
Te tiendo la mano, tu agarra todo el brazo,  
y si quieres más pues, Grita!.

Hace tiempo alguien me dijo,  
cuál era el mejor remedio,  
cuando sin motivo alguno,  
se te iba el mundo al suelo,  
y si quieres yo te explico  
en que consiste el misterio,  
que no hay cielo, mar, ni tierra  
que la vida es un sueño"

La canción con guitarra acústica y vos femenina era muy distinta a como suena de la banda de jarabe de palo, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Le dedique la canción a ambos, tanto a Gray como a Juvia, pero más que nada a Juvia, durante la canción la miraba a los ojos fijamente para que me prestara atención. Solamente esperaba que haya captado el mensaje.

Mirajane aplaudía feliz, me abrazo y dijo que cantaba muy bien También me dijo que ahora mismo armaba los horarios para que pueda cantar, Juvia estaba en silencio y me miraba un poco menos enojada, pero definitivamente más tranquila que antes.

Arreglamos que cantaría los fines de semana, viernes, sábado y domingo. Cantaría cerca de dos horas, y dependiendo del día, ya que acostumbraba a clasificar días para festejar diferentes cosas, eran las canciones y estilos de música, Juvia cantaba en una banda muy popular en Magnolia y tenía el apoyo y experiencia de esas presentaciones, en cambio yo, tenía que vencer todos mis nervios escénicos.

El próximo viernes cantaría cerca de 4 canciones, juvia cantaría otras 4, el motivo de este fin de semana seria la amistad. Tendríamos que encontrar 8 canciones en 3 días, que se refieran a la amistad.

No era el trabajo que tenía en mente cuando entre pero a las 8 cuando salí del Bar, estaba bastante conforme.

Salí antes que Gray y sospechosamente Juvia se quedó esperando un rato nose que cosa. Me apure a irme para no arruinar cualquier tipo de encuentro.

Estaba llegando al auto, mientras revolvía en la cartera tratando de encontrar las llaves de éste. Cuando por fin las encontré sentí que algo se me clavaba en la espalda.

-Dame las llaves y la cartera sin gritar sino querés que te…- y no llegue a escuchar el resto. En ese momento escuche que alguien lo sacaba de encima de mí tan rápido como apareció. Gajeel pensé. Y me di vuelta, pero me lleve una sorpresa encontrando a Juvia Lockser, en lugar de mi guardaespaldas el cual estaba detrás de esta con la boca abierta tanto o más que la mía.

-Ju…Ju…via- tartamudee.

-Rogue…- dijo Gajeel mirando a este para que agarrara al tipo el cual yacía en el suelo por la patada de Juvia. Rogue asintió y hablo por el comunicador, en unos minutos el tipo había desaparecido.

Cuando pude salir de la sorpresa vi a Juvia hablar con Gajeel que parecía que le preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba bien. Me acerque a ella un poco.

-Juvia, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme. Me pareció muy valiente lo que hiciste, la verdad me gustaría agradecerte de corazón.-Le sonreí

-No es nada, solamente quería alcanzarte para devolverte tu celular que te olvidaste en la mesa. No paro de vibrar, y tiene muchos mensajes también.- Me dijo entregándomelo.

-Ah, lo olvide por completo, Natsu va a matarme, le dije que iba a llamarlo y lo olvide- Dije revisando los mensajes.

-Natsu Dragneel…?- Me pregunto dudosa.

-Su novio.-Murmuro Gajeel.

Hice como que no escuche ese comentario y me concentraba en leer los mensajes. De cierta manera me gustaba que diga o piensen que era mi novio, pero más que nada quería que juvia entienda que no tenía interés amoroso en Gray.

-Juvia… -Llamo Gray- Lucy… Gajeel, ¿qué paso?- Nos miró extrañado, acercándose a donde estábamos parados.

-Juvia me salvo la vida- le dije agarrando a Gajeel del brazo y caminando hacia su auto. Tenía que dejarlos solos, sin Gajeel metido en el medio. Este miraba a Juvia, la cual se quedó extrañamente callada, mirando atentamente sus zapatos.

-¿Que paso?-Le preguntaba Gray a Juvia y miraba como trataba de arrastrar a Gajeel a su propio auto.

-Rogue vamos a casa YA.- Le murmure en forma de orden a Rogue. Este se apuró y entendió mi punto enseguida, arrastro a Gajeel al auto y cerró la puerta, me volví y le dije a Gray:

-Gray, ¿podrías llevar a Juvia a su casa?-le dije tirándoles las llaves del auto- Se portó muy bien conmigo y no quisiera que le pasara Nada. Por favor, Después me devuelves el auto, yo me voy con ellos. –Dije metiéndome y cerrando la puerta, así no podía refutarme nada.

Pase por su lado y los salude con una sonrisa, Juvia estaba colorada y miraba el suelo, y Gray me miraba sorprendido y levantando una esquina de la boca como empezando a sonreír.

Me di vuelta y mire a Gajeel que estaba sentado atrás solo.

-¿Me podes explicar que pasa entre vos y Juvia?

-¿Yo te pido explicaciones de lo que haces con Dragneel?

-No las pedís porque ya sabes todo lo que hago.-Le dije seria.

No me respondió nada. Me miro por un rato reflexionando, suspiro y me dijo

-La cuido. Nada más. Es importante para mí.

-¿qué tan importante?-

-Importante y punto, No quiero que él juegue con ella, ¿ok?-

-No juega con ella, el de verdad la quiere.-

No me respondió nada más en todo el camino, cuando llegue a casa corrí hacia mi cuarto para poder llamar a Natsu y contarle todo lo de mi nuevo trabajo.

Después de contarle a Natsu de lo de mi nuevo empleo, que fue el motivo por el cual no le respondía el teléfono, quedamos en que iba a venir a mi casa para hablar un rato.

La hora y 17 minutos que paso desde que cortamos el teléfono se me paso eternamente lento. Solamente me llevo 32 minutos cambiarme y arreglarme para cuando viniera. Estaba profundamente nerviosa, no sabía que pensar acerca de lo de cana, quería saber todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y asegurarme de que entre ellos No había nada más. Por otro lado me emocionaba de sobremanera el verlo nuevamente, si bien fue una tarde bastante ocupada mi cabeza se las arreglaba para pensar a cada rato en que estaría haciendo o si lo iba a volver a ver pronto. También ansiaba poder besarle libremente de nuevo, como el beso de mi cumpleaños aunque nos había interrumpido Ren. Y el segundo beso fue algo corto a mi gusto.

Cuando finalmente llego fuimos, como siempre que algunos de mis amigos venia, a mi pieza aunque por mi mente cruzaba la duda si éramos amigos o algo más, tal vez salíamos como me había dicho a la mañana a la salida del colegio, no estaba segura de nada, pero hoy quería aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, cuando subíamos las escaleras aproveche para mirarlo detenidamente, tenía puesto una musculosa rojo oscuro, unos pantalones verdes, junto con su infaltable bufanda blanca.

Cuando estamos ya sentados en un sillón de mi cuarto, me puse nerviosa, nos sentamos uno frente al otro y nos mirábamos a los ojos, se me ocurría solamente mirarlo a la boca y no podía sacarme ni por un instante las ganas de besarle.

- sabes... Desde hace un tiempo que se me hace muy difícil controlarme cuando estoy cerca tuyo, me surgen unas ganas ilógicas de besarte, de abrazarte, de decirles a todos que sos...Mía.- me iba diciendo todo eso acercándose a mi cara lentamente y con una voz baja como susurrándome.

Se frenó a una distancia muy corta, sentía su perfume y se me agitaba la respiración porque mi corazón latía desbocado. Quería besarlo y él lo sabía muy bien, pero no se movió más, esperaba que yo tomara la iniciativa del beso, cosa que me encantaba, me acerque muy lentamente y le di un beso en el borde del labio, luego seguí por el borde del mentón, para terminar el sendero de besos en su cuello.

Ahí fue cuando perdió el control, me agarro de la nuca y me beso, un beso desesperado, caliente, el cual le respondía de igual manera, automáticamente me acerque lo más posible que me dejaba la posición, pero no me era suficiente, quería tenerlo más cerca, mi urgencia por besarlo y sentirlo me dominaba la cabeza, por lo que a los pocos segundos me senté a ahorcadas sobre sus piernas, sus manos viajaban por mi pelo y mi espalda, a la vez que me acercaba más a él. Nos separábamos segundos para respirar pero aprovechando a besarnos en el cuello, mis manos agarraban el pelo de la nuca y bajaban lo más que podían por su espalda, estábamos excitándonos cada vez más, pero fue el principio del fin cuando me moví sobre su erección, de repente me inmovilizó tomando mis caderas. Me dejo de besar pero apoyo su frente en la mía.

-Dios me vas a volver loco. No me hagas estas cosas, todavía tenemos que hablar de nosotros...-

-perdón, me deje llevar.- le dije y le di un beso corto en los labios y me senté de nuevo en el sillón.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, se acomodó un poco en sillón, y pude ver el bulto de su pantalón el cual trato de disimular. No era el único excitado, mi entrepierna se sentía bastante húmeda también y ni siquiera llegamos a las manos. Tenía que controlarme un poco más.

-entonces... De que querías hablar? – Le dije tratando de hablar un poco mas normal.

-quiero...hablar de nosotros, quiero saber que sentís, por mí.

- creo que te diste una idea de cómo me haces sentir...- le dije dándole un beso y riendo un poco.

- sí, algo parece que te enciendo. Pero qué más?

Pensé un poco lo mire a los ojos y le dije

-Me pareces la persona más linda que conocí, aunque me peleaste desde que te vi por primera vez, siempre terminaba mirándote y prestándote atención, sos una persona alegre, divertida, imposible de pasar desapercibido. Cuando te seguí en la plaza la vez que le pegue el botellazo al tipo sentí un terror de que te pasara algo malo, cuando te metieron al auto desmayado me desespere, ahí no me di cuenta de que ya me importabas, me di cuenta que me gustabas aquella noche en la piscina, esa noche fue casi una tortura no besarte.- le dije totalmente colorada, mirándole la cara.

-Siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi me causaste un desastre, primero porque me sentía totalmente atraído por vos, pero cuando vi que encima mis amigos de toda la vida, te defendían más que a mí, estaban prácticamente cambiándome por vos, no entendía como te las arreglabas para estar en todo mi mundo e incluso hacer las cosas mejor que yo, de alguna manera siempre terminaba pensando en vos. Y si tengo que ser sincero, me empezaste a gustar en el puente, esa noche te vi tan vulnerable, pero tan hermosa que ahí me di cuenta que me gustabas. Pero me asustaba lo que sentía por vos, me atrapaste de una manera que caí rendido a tus pies antes que me diera cuenta de nada, me volvía loco, estaba celoso de Gray, estoy celoso de la relación que logro con vos, no quería aceptarlo y me pelee bastante con él, aunque el al principio no entendía nada, llego un momento que no me pude aguantar, y concuerdo con vos, la noche de la piscina fue una tortura no besarte, sentía mucho miedo de lo que me hacías sentir, nunca me paso nada parecido, me da realmente miedo, el poder que tenés sobre mí. Y la noche de tu cumpleaños por una parte agradezco que haya pasado lo que paso, porque no me arrepiento de haberte besado, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, pero por otro tendría que haber sido menos idiota.-

Baje la mirada a mis manos, recordé lo de cana, tenía que saber que había pasado entre ellos, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle.

-Y lo de cana-me dijo levantando mi cara con su mano y mirándome fijamente a los ojos- solamente salía con ella pero como compañeros de salidas, ella conoce mucho la noche y donde se puede joder, tomar sin que te molesten. Me junte un tiempo con ella para salir, tomar y joder pero nunca paso nada entre nosotros. Ni siquiera nos besamos. Nunca. Nose que es lo que te dijo, pero por mi parte siempre fue amistad y una compañera de salidas. A Gray y a Erza no les gustaba que saliera con ella porque no es una santa cuando se trata de salidas y varias veces terminábamos en la comisaria. Pero después de una pelea con Gray deje de juntarme con ella, prefería estar bien con ellos, después de todo ellos son como mis hermanos.

Así que, en verdad nunca paso nada con Cana. Me crees?- Me dijo todo mirándome a los ojos.

Le asentía con la cabeza, estaba mucho más aliviada de que no hubieran salido, incluso parecía que mis entrañas bailaban conga.

- Y entonces...- me dijo como esperando que yo le terminara la frase.

-entonces...- repetí

-quiero decir...-se aclaró la garganta-...mmm- se puso colorado- querés o no?- me dijo colorado y desviando la mirada

-querer que?- le pinche, ya sabía a lo que se refería pero quería que dijera todo.

-eso...que te dije hoy...- me dijo colorado y algo ofendido.

-no me acuerdo bien, decime de nuevo...- le dije casi riendo y acercándome como para escuchar mejor.

-me...-se aclaró la garganta de nuevo- me...gustaría que... Fueras mí... Novia.- dijo totalmente avergonzado.

Me morí de amor por él en ese momento, era la persona más dulce del planeta, y estaba pidiéndome que fuera su novia. Le dije que si con la cabeza y me acerque para besarlo, pero se apartó.

-respóndeme que no te escuche.- Me devolvió la jugada.

-Si.- le dije riendo

-cómo? No te escuche?- me decía poniéndome la oreja.

-que siiiii que quiero ser tu nov...- pero no escucho más me empezó a besar de nuevo y esta vez él fue el que me sentó sobre su regazo.

Sentía como empezábamos a volver al punto donde habíamos parado, estábamos en un punto de calentura, pero respetándonos, él no pasaba la mano de mis costillas, y yo no me fregaba sobre su ya abultada entrepierna. Pero sentir como lo calentaba me ponía a mil, mi Lívido se elevó unos varios puntos en ese momento, nunca había estado con nadie así, a mi anterior novio apenas le bese los labios, y prontamente lo deje. Así que me sentía un poco perdida de cómo seguir, no quería que pensara que era una chica que se acuesta con su novio en su primer día de relación. Pero también realmente me hacia sentir cosas bastantes intensas que me querían hacer probar todas las cosas que no había probado hasta ahora.

Bajamos la intensidad de besos, hasta quedar en besos simples y fugaces, cosa que me alivio un poco mi temperatura corporal, fue un momento muy especial, entre besos y sonrisas, nos mirábamos entre felices y todavía sorprendidos por la nueva situación.

-Me tengo que ir. Es tarde.- me dice entre besos cortos.

-Sí,… es… tarde.- le digo casi perdida cuando me besa el cuello lentamente, no sabía que se podía dejar tonta a una persona con un beso en el lugar correcto. Se reía por mi reacción y me volvió a besar, pero más intensamente, un beso de "despedida". Cuando las cosas se estaban calentando de nuevo corto el beso, dejándome con ganas de más. Pero entendía que teníamos que cortar la situación o terminarla en mi cama. O en el sillón, creo que podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo. Pero tenía que respetarnos un poco más. Mi madre estaría orgullosa.

Me baje de su regazo y me di vuelta acomodándome la remera y el short. Me parecía que tendría que ducharme, con agua fría.

-Lucy.- Me di vuelta cuando me nombro.- Le voy a contar a Gray hoy mismo si no te molesta.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí de su ocurrencia. Era bastante celoso. Aun sabiendo que a su amigo le gustaba su vecina.

-Y yo a Levy y a Erza. Me matarían si no les cuento.- Le dije colgándome de su cuello y besándolo una vez más.

-Perfecto.-Me dijo respondiendo mi beso.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me despedí nuevamente de el con un beso bastante apasionado.

Cuando cerré la puerta apoye la espalda en la puerta y me fui resbalando hasta el suelo.

Tenía Novio! Y era nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel!

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría en mi pecho y tenía una sonrisa inamovible de mi cara, estaba realmente feliz, mis piernas se volvían como flan cuando recordaba nuestra sesión de besos en mi cuarto, y me subían los calores al rostro imaginándome si hubiéramos llegado más lejos.

Me costó unos minutos tranquilizarme y levantarme para volver a mi cuarto, Me acosté en el sillón donde me confeso lo que sentía y donde nos habíamos besado. Todavía se sentía un poco su perfume. Tenía que acordarme de preguntarle que perfume usaba, definitivamente era mi favorito.

Después de un rato empecé a sentirme como idiota acostada en el sillón y me decidí por irme a dormir a la cama, eran las dos de la mañana del lunes 5 de octubre. Oficialmente a partir de ahora el 5 de octubre lo recordaría como el inicio de mi noviazgo, esperaba que durara mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ok, algo tierno, no les parece? Sigo escribiendo el prox cap, voy algo atrasada por que empece la facultad! :D

Espero que haya saciado parcialmente su sed de Nalu.

Coments?

Nos leemos Pronto, Besos!

MaR*


	14. Capitulo 13

Holaaaaa! Como andan? Antes que nada, mil gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, que me dieron mucho aliento para el sig capitulo...

Los Personajes son de Hiro Mashima, y la historia miaa! :D

* * *

Capitulo 13

Los días pasaban como las páginas de un libro al viento. Cada día era una completa felicidad, no podía pedir nada más, estaba de Novia con Natsu, tenía unos amigos geniales y en mi trabajo me iba muy bien, con Natsu las cosas iban perfectas, estamos más sueltos, y cada vez se notaba más nuestra necesidad del uno por el otro.

Al principio fue difícil para todo el grupo en sí, vernos juntos todo el tiempo.

En ese tiempo Gray había avanzado con Juvia un poco hasta llegar al punto de las citas, pero todavía ella lo hacía sufrir con la expectativa. Mi relación con ella se hizo casi una amistad gracias al trabajo, ella era toda una profesional cuando se trataba de música, lo único que todavía quedaban eran celos cuando siquiera saludaba o charlaba más de 1 min con Gray.

Erza por otro lado ya estaba saliendo con Jellal, llevaban saliendo a escondidas, pero después de que yo formalice con Natsu ella se animó a confesarnos su noviazgo de pocas semanas en ese entonces, recuerdo que casi la mato si no hubiera estado tan feliz. (Y sacando el hecho que no le hubiera llegado a tocarle ni un pelo).

Pero en poco tiempo el grupo se fue adaptando a los dos nuevos integrantes. Los cuales se llevaban bien por la banda en la que estaban.

Lo único que no iba bien y que no me dejaba en paz era mi mejor y más chiquita amiga Levy.

En estos meses apenas me llamaba y no me visito ni una vez.

Estaba triste por lo de Gajeel y no venía para no tener que verlo.

Gajeel por su parte estaba totalmente irritado, de mal humor constante, casi ni se nos acercaba, cuando estábamos todos juntos.

Cuando faltaba menos de unos días para nuestra graduación, estaba ocupada con los detalles y la organización de la fiesta, Levy no quiso participar y me había hablado que quizás asistiría a la fiesta de su propio curso. Eso me dejo totalmente destrozada, su depresión debía de ser grande, ya que consideraba la opción de asistir al encuentro de serpientes codiciosas de mis ex compañeros, y lo más preocupante, Sola.

-¿Seguís pensando en Levy?-Me dijo Natsu mientras estaba recostado con la cabeza en mis piernas en el sillón del living. Estábamos esperando que aparecieran Gray y Erza, con sus respectivas parejas, los cuales ya estaban bastantes retrasados.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, desde que me dijo que estaba pensando en ir sola a ese…. Lugar.- Dije con una mueca de disgusto.- Quizás debería acompañarla.-dije más bajito.

-¿Te vas a ir? ¿No vas a venir a nuestra fiesta? Es en tu casa encima- Me dijo sorprendido y levantándose para ponerse a mi altura.

-Si ya se, lo estoy pensando, no quiero dejarla sola. Y créeme que no quiero faltar, pero tener una fiesta sin ella, o peor, dar una fiesta sabiendo que ella está mal. No quiero ni pensarlo.-Le dije agarrándole la mano y mirándolo con todo el dolor que la situación me provocaba.- ¿Vos que harías en una situación así? Saldrías corriendo si fuese uno de ellos.

-A mí me gustaría entender la situación, Lu.- Me dijo serio y preguntándome.

-Créeme que te quiero contar lo que le pasa, pero no sé si debo, es una situación personal de ella, ya lo hablamos esto-

-SI pero ahora te querés ir de tu propia fiesta de graduación, y quiero saber bien por qué. Quiero apoyarte y ayudarte a resolver esto, no me gusta verte mal- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Lo mire y lo pense unos momentos, pero finalmente accedi.

-Está bien, a Levy…. Le gusta un chico.- le dije despacio,- Pero ese chico, si bien parecía que la quería, en realidad le gusta otra chica. Y ella se enteró de la peor manera, los vio juntos abrazándose.- Le dije todo resumidamente y sin nombres.

-Así que es un… ¿amor no correspondido?- me pregunto.

-Exacto.

-Pero estas segura que no es un mal entendido, quiero decir, puede ser que no sea tan así las cosas. Acordate que yo te vi con gray escondidos en un árbol, y él sin remera.- Me recordó con tono rencoroso todavía.

-Seguís acordándote de eso todavía, pero no te acordas que me estaba consolando porque cierto señor andaba con otra.-

-No estaba con Otra, no hice nada con ella.

-Sí, bueno pero como lo había planteado ella, parecía que sí. O al menos eso entendí yo.

-Y con más razón, Lu. ¿No será un malentendido y están sufriendo ambos por nada?-

-No lo sé. Ojala que sea así, de esa manera habría esperanza para ella.

Después de esa conversación, me quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza esa posibilidad.

Habría que razonarlo de nuevo, Gajeel andaba de pésimo humor este tiempo. Más o menos el mismo tiempo en el que Levy no volvió más… Pero también al mismo tiempo que Gray y Juvia empezaron con la citas. Todo se resumía a Gajeel. Tenía que hablar de nuevo con él. Pero su humor espantaba hasta los muertos. También Nunca quiso comentar su vida amorosa y menos conmigo. Se me iba el tiempo y las ideas...

A solamente dos días de la graduación, mi desesperación crecía cada vez más.

Tenía que encontrar una solución. Y pronto.

Levy no cedía en cuanto a asistir a su graduación sola, y Gajeel no me hablaba casi, veía venir mis intenciones seguramente porque me pidió el día libre para la noche de la graduación.

Para colmo la fiesta necesitaba mi constante atención, para que todo saliera perfecto. Lo cual entre la escuela, mi trabajo y la fiesta me mataban. Natsu también me ayudaba mucho y hacía varios días que no tenía un rato libre con él.

El día finalmente llego, y yo no podía estar más distraída, casi arruino la comida, por no parar de pensar en Levy. De no ser porque Natsu me ayudaba no sabría que hubiéramos cenado.

-Tenés que calmarte, Amor, estas muy nerviosa, y sobre todo distraída, si seguís así no vas a disfrutar nada de tu fiesta, si?- Me decía Natsu mientras me abrazaba y hablaba al oído. La verdad era que no sabía que haría sin él, se había vuelto tan básico para mí como respirar, Lo quería de maneras infinitas, verdaderamente lo amaba, siempre que estaba en sus brazos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él inmediatamente. Siempre tenía ganas de besarlo, las horas y horas que pasábamos juntos besándonos, para calmar algo de la sed de nuestros propios cuerpos no bastaban. Tenía que aceptar que cada vez estaba más lejos de ser virgen, en cualquier momento eso caería a los pies de Natsu Dragneel. Como mi corazón. De pronto me quede paralizada, recordando una conversación que tuve con Natsu hace un tiempo.

Estábamos en mi cama, besándonos como siempre a esa hora, cuando baje mi mano, a su entrepierna para acariciarlo sobre la ropa, sus manos estaban una en mi cadera, empujándome más sobre su bulto y fregándome, mientras que con la otra recorría y apretaba mis pechos. En ese momento, estaban calientes, como cada noche desde que nos pusimos de novios, era increíble, que hubiera una calentura de tal tamaño entre nosotros. Pero como siempre que yo avanzaba un poco el me cortaba todo de repente, tenía que reconocer que poseía un autocontrol el cual yo quería corromper. Y mucho.

-otra vez lo de una noche especial?- le pregunte suspirando pesadamente.

-Sabes que quiero hacértelo, de verdad que quiero, créeme.

-Pero….

-Pero, quiero que sea algo especial, va a ser nuestra primera vez, para ambos. Y no quiero que sea porque no me se contener las ganas.

-Hoy puede ser un día especial como cualquier otro.- le dije mirándolo lo más sensual que podía sin sonar desesperada.

-Woou,- dijo saltando de la cama y poniendo distancia entre ambos.- No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. – dijo señalándose su erección.

-Natsu.

-NO

-Daaaleee. Por Favor. Un rato más.

-Me voy que con vos corre peligro mi virginidad, pervertida.- Dijo agarrando su campera roja del sillón. Salte de la cama y me puse delante de la puerta, y me saque la remera rápido, se quedó helado mirando mis pechos que rebosaban en el corpiño de encaje rojo (elegido adrede).

-DIOS SANTO- me dijo acercándose para tocarme y besarme apasionadamente.- Me vas a matar. Pero me encanta. – Me agarro y me apretó contra la puerta, enrede mis piernas en su cintura para que pudiera apretarme más a él. Me agarro y en el aire me alzo y me llevo a la cama, sonreí triunfante pero me soltó de repente en la cama. Y su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

-De la Graduación no pasas. – Me dijo sonriendo, yéndose rápido aprovechando mi sorpresa.

Volví en si cuando me dio un beso en el cuello, A pesar de todos mis intentos fallidos de querer prácticamente violarlo. Siempre se controlaba, pero supuestamente esta noche debería ser la "noche especial" pero él nunca me hizo referencia ni me lo recordó. Seguramente fue por el tema de Levy, que el decidió aplazar nuestra "noche especial", Me envolví en una oleada de amor y ternura que me invadió, definitivamente era el hombre de mi vida. Me separe de él, y lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo extrañado.

-Te amo. Natsu, Te amo.- Le dije sonriendo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Su cara de sorpresa pasó a una más suave y se puso colorado levemente , me sonrió de la manera más linda que vi nunca.

-Yo te amo más Lucy. Mucho más.

El beso que siguió después fue muy tierno, y tranquilo, para mostrarnos el amor que nos invadía al poder decirnos esas palabras que describen el sentimiento más puro y profundo, pero a la vez quedaba corto, simple comparado con la complejidad del sentimiento.

Después de un rato cuando estábamos buscando algo para comer, se acercó Ren, mi guardaespaldas a cargo esa noche.

-Señor, ya está todo listo.

-Perfecto.- Respondió Natsu.

-¿Perdón? ¿Señor? ¿Qué es todo esto?- le dije mirando a Natsu, el solamente hiso una seña como para restarle importancia – Necesitamos salir enseguida, antes que se den cuenta que no estamos.- Me agarro de la mano y me llevo afuera de la casa a la parte de la cochera.

Subimos al auto de Rogue, un BMW Negro, era todo lo que podía aportar sobre la marca del auto ya que no sabía más que eso.

-¿Me pueden decir dónde es que vamos? Natsu, ¿qué pasa?- le dije ya ambos sentados en la parte de atrás y saliendo inmediatamente de mi casa, abandonando la fiesta, y a todos mis compañeros.

-Vamos a rescatar a alguien que está sola, e indefensa en una fiesta de cuervos. ¿Te suena?- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Sonreí y me alegre enormemente. Pero me sentí mal por mis amigos y la fiesta.

-Quédate tranquila que nos va a cubrir Erza y Gray Perfectamente. Nadie va a notar nuestra ausencia. Cuando convenzamos a Levy de venir, volvemos rápidamente.-

-Pero… y si ¿no quiere venir?- le dije preocupada por la respuesta de mi amiga.

-Está sola, en una fiesta de gente que odia, solamente va por ser mejor alumna y recibir los diplomas. Que la puede llegar a retener en una fiesta donde no quiere estar.

-Puede ser…- Le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Después de unos minutos en el lobbie del impresionante hotel donde se desarrollaba la fiesta privada de los egresados del Elite High School, Pudimos acceder ya que hubo uno de los egresados que acepto mi presencia, debía de ser alguna de mis arpías ex compañeras, para tener oportunidad de humillarme.

-Ok, buscamos a Levy, la llevamos aparte y la convencemos que venga, y salimos lo más rápido posible.- le decía a Natsu, pero de cerca estaban Rogue y Ren, los cuales me acompañaban por las dudas.

-ok.

Todos empezamos a entrar salón del hotel pero por una puerta más lateral para no llamar la atención. Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía, bastante alejada de la gente que bailaba elegantemente en el centro del salón.

-Alguno la ve?- pregunte con el corazón a mil. Por alguna razón quería irme lo más rápido posible de ahí, no me gustaba estar acá de nuevo.

-no-

-nada.

-Negativo- dijo Rogue.

-Ojala este por acá cerca- dije mirando por entre las mesas.

-Ahí está!- dijo Natsu. Señalando a una de las mesas que estaba pegada a la otra entrada lateral del salón, junto cruzando todo el salón. Estaba sola, apoyando su codo en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano. Mirando como todos bailaban.

-Mierda.- Solté, teníamos que cruzar todo el salón… o simplemente dar la vuelta.-Demos la vuelta así no van a notar que estamos acá.- dije bajito parándome.

Salimos por donde entramos y empezamos a dar la vuelta al hotel para poder encontrar la entrada lateral, cuando nos faltaba una vuelta de esquina para llegar al pasillo donde estaba la otra entrada, escuche que alguien grito mi nombre y se me erizo el pelo. Tuve un mal presentimiento de quien podía ser.

-Lucy, Lu-tan. – me decía ese chico mientras se acercaba a nosotros los cuales nos habíamos parado y todos estaban dándose vuelta para ver quien llamaba, excepto yo, que ya sabía quién era.

-¿Quién sos?- dijo en tono cortante Natsu.

-¿qué pasa, no me querés ni mirar?, encima tu guardaespaldas nuevo no me conoce por lo visto, sabes que no me gusta hablar con el servicio a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.- dijo en tono acido como siempre. Me di vuelta y agarre el brazo de Natsu que ya salía a golpearlo.

-Dan. Vuelve por donde viniste, no me interesa nada de lo que digas o hagas.-dije cortante.

-¿Que pasa muñeca? Tenés un servicio bastante… rebelde. –Dijo mirando a Natsu con asco.

-No es mi Guardaespaldas, es mi Novio, y te recomiendo por tu bien, si querés seguir con tu carita operada donde corresponde que no lo provoques. – le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-N… No..vio? – dijo sorprendido mirando a Natsu. Luego, de repente, soltó una carcajada.

-Que bajo caíste, Amorcito. Pasar de mí, a un chico pobretón, que parece haber salido de prisión hace poco. –dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Escuchame una cosa imbécil- soltó Natsu de repente agarrando el cuello de Dan a una velocidad impresionante.- No te acerques nunca más a Lucy porque vas a saber quién soy.

-Guau. Que miedo, y que va a hacer un pobretón como vos?- dijo Dan provocando más a mi novio.

-Rogue.- dije casi al borde de llanto.

-si.- Dijo y en un segundo había separado a ambos y mantenía a Natsu detrás de él

-Veo que seguís siendo la misma estúpida de siempre, y yo que me moleste en dejarte entrar a la fiesta, Pensé que querías pedirme perdón, y por ahí te daba la oportunidad de volver conmigo, y ser la mujer que no fuiste NUNCA.- dijo ya volviéndose a medida que llegaban varios agentes de seguridad.- los quiero afuera- dijo sin siquiera mirar a los hombres.

-Ya conocemos la salida, podemos ir solos.- Dijo Rogue poniéndose delante mío. Y Ren cerca de Natsu, el cual seguía completamente enojado, y mirando por donde se fue Dan.

-¿QUIEN MIERDA ES ESE ESTUPIDO? ¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES? LO VOY A MATAR.- Repetía Natsu desde que llegamos al auto, que quedo frente al hotel.

-Perdóname, debí contarte antes de él.- le dije con lágrimas cayendo por mi cara.- Él era mi novio hace un año. O eso creí yo.- dije bajando la mirada, Ren y Rogue se alejaron un poco para darnos un poco más de privacidad, ya conocían bien quien era Dan.

Natsu, se acercó a mí hasta quedar en frente mio , apoyo ambos brazos en el auto, dejándome atrapada entre él y el auto.

-¿Que te hizo? Contame bien todo, sin omitir NADA, de lo que te hizo.- dijo con un tono bajo y amenazante, realmente estaba cabreado.

-Cuando estaba terminando el año anterior, él se me declaro, y empezamos a salir, pero él no era lo que parecía, primero salíamos a lugares donde podía mostrar y hacerme ver el poder que tenía, cerraba lugares como restaurantes, cines, o parques para que divertirnos solos. A mí nunca me gustaron esas cosas, y de a poco empezamos a pelearnos, pero la pelea verdadera fue cuando me resistí a acostarme con él. No quería saber Nada con eso, apenas nos habíamos besado un par de veces y él quería acostarse conmigo. Se lo negué varias veces, diciéndole que si me quería, me esperaría. Pero en vez de eso, se acostó con todas y cada una de mis compañeras... excepto Levy.

No me entere de nada, de a poco nos dejamos de hablar, y nos distanciamos, di por terminada mi relación porque no quería acostarme con él. No iba a ceder, algo me decía que no lo haga. Y tuve razón, una día en el baño escuche que hablaban de Dan y me quede en la puerta escuchando, Mis compañeras se habían acostado con él y estaban comparando su desempeño en la cama.

Me puse muy mal, y corrí al salón y delante de todos le pregunte si era verdad que si se había acostado con ellas. – Dije llorando. Y suspirando para calmarme.

-¿Que te dijo?- me dijo Natsu ya más calmado y secando mis lágrimas.

-Me dijo algo parecido a lo de esta noche, "si, me acosté con todas y cada una de las que quise, porque mi estúpida novia es una virgen frígida, el día que seas mujer de verdad, por ahí considerare si me acuesto con vos o no."- dije relatando palabra por palabra.

Natsu, golpeo el auto con el puño. Y me abrazo.

-Lo bueno de eso es que mientras todos se reían, Levy aprovecho para darle una trompada... Es una gran amiga. – le dije entre llantos.

-Sí que lo es. Es LA MEJOR.- me dijo Natsu abrazándome fuerte.

Nos quedamos asi pero enseguida fuimos interrumpidos por Rogue.

-Lucy, perdona la interrupción, pero Levy acaba de salir del Hotel y acompañada de alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- le dije mirando a la puerta de hotel y alcance a ver a Mi amiga Vestida en un vestido Naranja claro, corto, colgada de un brazo, de él brazo de nada más y nada menos que de Gajeel. Tenía una sonrisa grande en el rostro, y no era la única Gajeel también estaba sonriendo un poco más acalorado que ella-

-Leeev-Le tape la boca a Natsu que estuvo a punto de interrumpir, me miro con duda.- shhhh – Le dije.- todos al auto ahora.-

Una vez en el auto, le dije a Rogue que siguiera el auto de Gajeel. Estuvimos dando vueltas tras ellos, pero no parecía que fueran a detenerse y se me hacía tarde para volver a la fiesta por lo que me rendí y le dije a Rogue que volviéramos a casa.

Antes de entrar a la fiesta de nuevo en casa, Natsu me freno al pie de las escaleras. Y mis guardaespaldas siguieron cuando les dije que siguieran adentro.

-Quiero que sepas que de verdad te amo, y que no quiero que te sientas presionada para hacer nada por mí, yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites, siempre.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y tratando de que viera la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Natsu, gracias, por ser mi novio, por amarme, y respetarme. De verdad que me alegro de que seas vos el primero.

-Pero si no hicimos Nada todavía…- me dijo sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

Me acerque a su oído, mientras mi mano se apoyaba en su bulto.- Pero de la Graduación no pasas.- le dije bajito.

Pude sentir como se le corto la respiración, tardo más de 5 segundos en sacar mi mano de su entrepierna, la cual estaba reconociendo mi tacto.

-Acá no.-

-Te quedas a dormir. ¿No?- le dije tirando de él para entrar de nuevo al salón donde se daba la fiesta.

Lo hice bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta con el resto de mis compañeros, los cuales no se percataron de nuestra ausencia o mejor, no preguntaban nada. Ahora que sabía que mi mejor amiga estaba disfrutando en algún lugar con Gajeel, podía alegrarme y disfrutar.

Erza y Jellal bailaban de una manera muy pegada y besándose, una canción que era totalmente opuesta a como bailaba todo el resto.

Juvia, bailaba y cantaba rodeada de chicos que la miraban y querían tocarla o bailar con ella, pero automáticamente salían todos disparando cuando el aura asesina de Gray aparecía, para agarrar y besarla delante de un público masculino decepcionado. Parecía que al fin ella cedía y estarían oficializando su noviazgo.

Pude también ver a mi primo Laxus bailando con Mirajane, la cual estaba muy sonrojada por alguna razón. Pero sonreía de igual manera.

Cuando la fiesta termino. Cerca de las 6 de la mañana. Y la casa quedo prácticamente vacía, me fui a mi cuarto, seguida de un nervioso y colorado Natsu. Yo había tomado una copa de Champán para darme valor. En realidad estaba muerta de miedo. Me temblaban las piernas, y mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho.

Entre al cuarto y me fui a poner mi camisón blanco de seda, algo transparente, pero ideal para la situación. Cuando salí del baño, ya arreglada, Natsu seguía donde lo había visto, sentado en el borde mi cama de dos plazas.

-¿Estas segura?- Me miro como preguntándome si era consciente de lo que estaba por hacer.

-SI. ¿Vos?- le dije. Tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, sentándome a su lado en la cama.

Me miro por un minuto, y me sonrió de la forma en la cual decididamente era mi favorita.

-Siempre listo para mi princesa.- dijo tomando mi nuca y besándome despacio.

* * *

CHAN! jaja no me puteen muchooo! jajajaja

soy forra lo se, no tenia que cortarlo acá, pero me pareció ideal... :D

Les prometo que el Miércoles subo la continuación! :D

Nos leemos Pronto!

MaR*


	15. Capitulo 14

_Holaa. como les prometí! La continuación... __**Capitulo 14**__! **Dedicado a Jill Sabaku no nara, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, theONOFRE Y a Aankaa !**_

_Aviso que a partir de ahora la cosa sube de tono, y no voy a ser delicada algunas veces... después de todo le tengo que hacer justicia al __**rated M.** _Igual es la primera escena, no me voy a zarpar.

_Personajes de Hiro Mashima, MI historiaa!_

_Ahora siiii..._

_donde había quedado?_

_aaa seep._

* * *

Comenzamos a besarnos como siempre lo hacíamos, pero a la vez diferente a todas las veces anteriores. Esta noche era nuestra noche.

Recordando la vez en la que nos pusimos de novios, me subí a su regazo, y el beso se hizo más urgente, mas demandante, la mano que estaba agarrada a mi nuca fue bajando lentamente hasta recorrer el camino por entre mis pechos, me estaba haciendo agonizar la idea de que me toque, y Natsu se tomaba su tiempo para llevar a cabo todo.

Yo mientras tanto, lo agarre por los pelos de la nuca y le hice la cabeza para atrás. Dejando libre su cuello, para poder besarle y chuparle a mi gusto.

Cuando hice esto, aprovechaba para sacarle el saco que tenía por la fiesta de la graduación, él, rápidamente se deshizo del saco y la corbata, yo mientras desabrochaba su camisa. Cuando por fin quedo desnudo en la parte superior aproveche para mirarlo, su pecho y pectoral amplio, y musculoso, me encantaba, pase mis manos por todo su pecho como adorándolo. Él apoyo ambas manos en el colchón quedando casi estirado sobre la cama, me pare y deje caer las tiras de mi camisón Blanco de seda, dejándome solamente con una finita tanga de color blanca.

Pude ver como su respiración se cortó, por unos instantes, mi propia respiración apenas funcionaba, estaba tratando de controlar mi propio corazón que latía desbocado. Se estiro hacia donde estaba y me agarro de la cintura para que me posicionara frente a él, quedando mis pechos a la altura de su cara.

-Sos lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida...- dijo en un susurro para después agarrar un pezón con su boca. En ese momento si no me hubiera sostenido él de la cintura me hubiera caído al suelo. Todo mi cuerpo respondía a Natsu como un imán, la sensación que provocaba cuando jugaba con la lengua era indescriptible. Pude sentir como mi entrepierna se humedecía cuando con la mano tomo mi otro pezón para apretarlo y provocarlo.

Varios gemidos suaves salían de mi boca y no era capaz de contenerlos, ni tampoco quería, a medida que cambiaba de pezón y me acariciaba ambas tetas.

Una mano fue a parar a mi entrepierna y paseaba sus dedos por encima de la tela ya mojada por mi excitación. Mientras trataba de mantenerme en pie, él atacaba sin descanso, hasta que al final termino metiendo los dedos bajo la tela y pasándolo por toda la extensión de mi feminidad. Miles de descargas de placer me pasaban por el cuerpo sin parar.

De pronto, Natsu me agarro y me acostó en la cama y se subió al lado mío, aflojando su cinturón y sacándose los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior. Me bajo lo que me quedaba de ropa, para quedar finalmente desnuda, frente a él.

Me besaba otra vez para relajarme suponía, o para relajarse el mismo. Comenzamos a fregarnos, me rozaba con su erección ya totalmente lista para el momento. Mis manos torpes terminaron de bajar su última prenda para dejarlo tan indefenso como yo, no mire enseguida porque me parecía maleducado, pero me moría de ganas de...

-Podes mirar si querés...- me dijo casi leyendo mi pensamiento y riendo un poco.

-Ja,... yo no quería... ver... que... decís... ¡Oh por dios, vas a matarme!- dije por fin mirando su parte intima. No sabía cómo esa enorme cosa iba a entrar adentro mío. Me revolví inquieta un poco.

Natsu se puso más colorado, y se rió un poco más, seguramente eso ayudo a crecer su ego... de cualquier manera, era grande...

-No te voy a lastimar, si te duele o no querés seguir, me decís y frenamos todo.- me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso.

-bueno, pero.. Despacio.- dije haciendo señas con las manos.

-Todavía no iba a hacer nada. Falta más preliminar... quiero hacerlo lo más fácil posible.- me dijo y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo y a llenarlo de besos, se retuvo más en mis pechos nuevamente para que vuelva a hundirme en la sensación de placer, despacio me acariciaba ahí abajo, y sentía mi propia humedad, metió un dedo en mi interior y mis ojos se abrieron para encontrar su cara sonriente, parecía un nene con juguete nuevo, cuando me acostumbre a la invasión del dedo mientras lo hacía entrar y salir, pude relajarme nuevamente, pero metió el segundo dedo, y lo volví a mirar, y no pudo evitar reírse esta vez. De no ser por la mezcla de sensaciones, le hubiera reclamado algo, pero estaba muy distraída como para decirle algo.

-Es para que no te duela, no te enojes, pero tengo que hacerlo, y me río de tu cara, no de vos.- me dijo besándome, me convencí de que lo estaba haciendo para que no me doliera, y no para burlarse de mí. Pero se me ocurrió de repente una forma de devolverle la jugada.

Mientras nos besamos, le puse más empeño en calentarlo, lo cual funcionó. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo pero no se detenían en ninguna parte en específico. su mano hacia que me diera ganas de mas, ya entraba libremente ambos deditos, y con el pulgar de vez en cuando me acariciaba el resto.

Mientras gemía por el calor que tenía dentro de mí, mi mano fue a su pene, y lo acaricie lento de arriba a abajo. Esto lo desestabilizó completamente.

Dejo de mover su mano por un momento y soltó un gemido bastante alto.

-Me.. Vas a matar, definitivamente.. - me dijo sacando mi mano inexperta y colocándose encima mío. Me miro como para confirmar si seguía o no y le asentí con la cabeza. Empezó a penetrarme despacio.

-Aaaaaaaaayyyy!- dije inevitablemente.

-No te la metí todavía...- me dijo mirándome conteniendo la risa.

-¿No?- le pregunte dudosa

-no- me dijo

-Nada?

-Ni la puntita... Mentirosa.- dijo besándome.- Quédate tranquila. Somos el uno para el otro, ¿o no? No va a haber ningún problema, amor.

-Te amo.- le dije cerrando los ojos.

-Yo mas.-Me dijo y me penetro, esta vez sí, despacio. No me dolía tanto, sino que era más como una sensación de molestia. Pero cuando llego a cierto punto sentí un dolor punzante y agudo. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era un dolor horrible.

-¿Te duele mucho? ¿Querés que paremos todo?- me dijo besándome preocupado y limpiando una lagrima.

-No, Quiero que termines de meterla, rápido, Ya!- le dije, no podía seguir nunca más si no terminaba eso de una buena vez.

-Perdón.- me dijo y me la metió toda de una vez y rápido. El dolor siguió un poco más de tiempo pero ya estaba cesando. Natsu estaba inquieto y nervioso y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que no se arrepintiera y cortara todo. Lo acerque a mí y lo bese desesperadamente. Trate de no pensar en el dolor, y concentrarme en el resto, le baje la cabeza a mis pechos, dándole a entender que quería que me distrajera del dolor. Que siguiera.

Comencé a moverme muy despacio, La cara de espanto de Natsu me tentó a moverme un poco más y con una sonrisa. Dolía un poco, pero no era nada del otro mundo ya.

-Estas segura?- me pregunto, casi no moviéndose.

-SHH, dale seguí.- le dije.

Se empezó a mover un poco más, y con ese poco roce, nuestra calentura fue regresando de a poco, volvimos a ponernos en un tono más caliente y sus manos me acariciaban los pechos y de vez en cuando me pellizcaban, eso personalmente me volvía loca, envolví mis piernas en su cintura y empezamos un vaivén que rayaba la agonía de placer, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos y el calor nos unía más y más el uno con el otro, mis manos una tiraba de su pelo de la nuca y la otra lo sostenía lo más cerca que podía de mi por la cintura, en un abrazo. Me mordía el labio, y me bajaba por el cuello mordiendo y dejando chupones de camino. La respiración se hizo demandante, y dentro, sentía algo en mi bajo vientre que quería explotar, No sabía que era ni cómo llegar a eso, pero lo quería, desesperadamente, el ritmo subió nuevamente dando lugar a la urgencia de ambos por alcanzar el éxtasis, el cual no tardó en llegar, unos minutos después de acelerar de nuevo el ritmo, sentí como explotaba un placer que me recorría de los pies a la cabeza. una liberación de Placer que me hizo gemir muy fuerte, simultáneamente que el grito de placer de Natsu, explotando en mi interior.

Ambos respirábamos con dificultad. Me dio un beso largo y suave, y me abrazo, todavía dentro mío. El momento era infinito, hermoso, nuestra entrega total en cuerpo y alma el uno con el otro, lo abrace contra mí lo más fuerte que pude, definitivamente era mi más grande y único amor.

Nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro cara a cara abrazándonos. Caímos rendidos al cansancio, por lo menos yo.

Me desperté al día siguiente bastante adolorida, en todos lados, con un Natsu desnudo tapado con una sábana blanca de mi cama, dormía plácidamente y bastante enredado encima mio.

Despacio me termine escapando al baño para ducharme. Cuando salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, Natsu me atrapo entre la puerta y él, dándome el beso de buenos días, y metiéndose en la ducha.

El resto de la Mañana, fue como una nube rosa, Desayunamos juntos, y nos recostamos en un sillón en el salón más alejado de la casa, platicamos de bastantes cosas, nos reímos de ciertas situaciones que pasamos, tanto en la fiesta como en mi cuarto.

-Señorita Heartfilia-sama, El señor Dreyar-Mazzarotti Le dejo esta nota.- dijo una Kyra, una de mis sirvientas.

-Qué raro, porque no vino a hablarme directamente...- dije abriendo el papel.

_**Querida Prima****: **_**12/12/2012: 11:30 AM.**

_**Tengo que partir por motivos personales, necesito investigar algo por mi cuenta, como siempre, si yo no hago las cosas personalmente nadie las hace bien. Quiero que tengas cuidado, que te cuides, Lamento hacer mi visita corta este mes, pero pronto te lo compensare, Es más, no voy a darle a la tía Layla la cinta que grabe escuchando tus gemidos de anoche. Espero que puedas caminar normal. Ya te vas a acostumbrar. XD**_

_**No hagas boludeces, cuídate.**_

_**Te quiere, Tu Primo... el mejor**_

_**Laxus.**_

-¡Voy a matarlo!- dije arrugando la nota y arrojándola, terminando bajo un armario grande.

-jajaja, mira el lado bueno, por lo menos no le va a dar la grabación. - dijo Natsu Abrazándome, y dándome un beso en el cachete.

-Que no se lo va a dar hoy, en cuanto me descuide la pone hasta en youtube.

-Para tanto?

-Sí.

-mierda.

-Sí, mierda.-

A las 5 de la tarde apareció Gajeel seguido de una Levy, completamente feliz, ambos irradiaban amor, por todos los poros, era raro ver a mi terrorífico hermano/amigo/guardaespaldas así de tierno y atento.

-Lu-chan!- me dijo abrazándome.

-Levy! - le dije parándome y abrazándola, me sentía feliz de tenerla conmigo de nuevo y feliz. Levy me llevo arrastro fuera del cuarto pidiéndome que la ayude con unas cosas de ropa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le dije, por alguna razón me sentí diferente cuando vi a Gajeel sentarse y acercarse a Natsu para hablarle.

-Nada, Lu-chan, necesito que vayas al auto de Gajeel y me traigas unos papeles que me olvide en el asiento trasero.-

-¿No querías que te prestara algo de ropa?- Le dije, mirándola sospechando definitivamente que me ocultaba algo.

-Sí, pero la agarro yo, necesito eso sí o si, por favor?

-ok. Pero quiero que me digas después que está pasando.- Le dije caminando hacia la cochera, Me dio la sensación de que algo no estaba bien nuevamente, en la casa, normalmente calma, había varias personas correteando y se frenaban y actuaban normal cuando me veían y todos, exactamente todos, bajaban la cabeza al piso.

Me metí en el coche que estaba estacionado como listo para salir, cuando me senté atrás buscaba los malditos papeles, los cuales parecían que se habían esfumado, Gajeel y Levy entraron en los asientos delanteros y Rogue en el asiento al lado mío, cerrando la puerta que había dejado abierta.

Me asuste bastante por la intromisión y mi corazón se aceleró. Pero cuando el auto arranco, me desespere.

-¿QUE PASO? ¿Dónde Vamos? Natsu, esta Natsu en casa. Tengo que buscarlo.- le decía a Gajeel a los gritos.

-Lucy, tenés que escucharme, presta mucha atención. Natsu se fue a su casa, lo llevo Ren en su auto.

-¿Porque?!- Empezó a bajarme un sudor frío y tuve una extraña sensación de peligro.- Gajeel, ¿qué paso?

Éste, suspiro pesadamente y noté como había algo que decir. Algo importante.

-Hubo una explosión, en tu antigua casa, tu mamá... esta mal.- dijo Sin mirarme. Sentí como mi corazón se paralizo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y sentí como una sensación de vacío se expandió en mi pecho. Parecía que mi sangre se había vuelto helada, y sentía frío.

-No falleció Lu-chan, no llores, está mal, pero todavía está viva.- Me decía Levy dada vuelta en el asiento.

No me salían las palabras, mi madre, era todo lo que me quedaba en el mundo. Ella que siempre estaba alegre y llamando la atención de todos.

-Que... -trague saliva- que paso...exactamente?, cuando fue... a qué hora?- me venían las preguntas de repente.

- Fue Hoy a la mañana, estaba en la casa, es fin de semana, se estaba preparando para salir con Gildarts, como siempre, cuando ya estaban en el auto, Layla Volvió a entrar porque se había olvidado algo, y fue cuando estaba saliendo de la casa, con el celular en la mano, cuando la casa, o la mayoría de la casa explotó. Layla voló por los aires, Gildarts se cortó la cara con los vidrios del auto pero nada grave, Cuando la llevo la ambulancia estaba inestable, Y no sé nada más. Me entere de camino a casa, obviamente tenemos un protocolo para estos casos. Tengo que hacerte desaparecer, y asegurarte hasta que normalicemos la situación...-

Me dijo en un tono monótono e inestable, como mi interior. Gajeel también quiere mucho a Layla.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿Voy a poder volver a magnolia?- le pregunte con el alma revolviéndose en mi interior.

-Por ahora eso es imposible. Y nos vamos del país, tenemos que movernos rápido. Ya sabes cómo es.- Me dijo haciéndome recordar cuando mi padre murió estuve más de tres meses viajando por el mundo, moviéndome todas las semanas.

Lo siguiente que supe era que, después de unas horas de dar vueltas en el auto, por si nos seguían, frenamos en un aeropuerto privado. Pero solamente se subieron unos dobles al avión, a mí por el contrario me pusieron una peluca de color castaño, me maquillaron y me cambie la ropa, Levy tenía una pelo ondulado negro que le quedaba muy bien, y estaba vestida con ropa que tranquilamente parecerían de su madre. Gajeel se ató el pelo y se puso una peluca colorada corta, y Rogue una rubia, parecíamos un grupo de amigos, listos para viajar de vacaciones. Todo estos preparativos los hicimos nosotros mismos, una idea de Levy los disfraces, pero de Gajeel la maniobra, no podíamos volver a repetir el proceso que hice con el ataque de mi padre, pero daría la impresión con unos dobles que sí, la diferencia es que estaríamos recluidos un tiempo en un lugar X.

Ese lugar X resulto siendo un pueblo fantasma en el medio de la nada, mientras con Gajeel, Rogue y Levy estábamos aislados del mundo en ese lugar en el campo, en la capital y Magnolia se revisaba, investigaba, y reemplazaba toda la tecnología, solamente lo último llevaría varias semanas.

No tenía noticias de Nada, excepto una carta por semana, que nos informaba un poco de cómo estaba la salud de mi madre, y como avanzaba la investigación.

No sabía Nada de mis amigos, Mi casa, Mi novio. Absolutamente Nada.

Gajeel me contó que había llegado a hablar con Natsu de lo que paso, pero muy poco, solamente lo principal, quiso venir con nosotros pero no podía llevar a nadie, sería un riesgo para él y para su familia. Ya de por si, por ser mi novio corría riesgo, por eso simplemente se desplegó un escuadrón especial para vigilancia en Magnolia teniendo como principales prioridad a mis amigos. Le debía eso a Gajeel. Me dejaba algo más tranquila.

Mi madre, seguía en coma inducido, por las graves quemaduras que tenía. Gildarts no se separaba de ella, y estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para saber algo más sobre el ataque. Lo peor de todo era que no podía ir a verla siquiera.

De quien podía haber hecho esto no tenía idea, de nada, era ignorante totalmente de todo aquel que quisiera dañarnos a nosotras o a la empresa. Lo último me ponía de peor humor, tenía edad suficiente como para por lo menos saber algo de las empresas familiares, pero nunca me intereso nada de eso. Siempre lo deje en manos de otra persona, mi madre, o Laxus, o de Iván. Ellos principalmente eran los que se encargaban de mis cosas en la empresa.

Eso por decantación los hacia a los dos últimos los principales sospechosos, lo cual no me gustaba Nada. Para Colmo. La "huida" de Laxus el mismo día de la explosión lo incrimina todavía más, ya que nadie sabe dónde está ni con quien, A Iván ni siquiera le hicieron preguntas ya que como socio de la empresa, no es considerado sospechoso, también pudo explicar y corroborar su localización de toda la semanas previas y después del ataque.

Con respecto a las cámaras y demás seguridad, la mayoría fue destrozada, así que es prácticamente imposible recuperarlas. La cabina de seguridad de la mansión no tiene registro de nada extraño, pero eso no quitaba que podrían haber entrado igual, lo cual hicieron.

Los videos de la cabina de monitoreo fueron Hackeados, y solamente se encontraban el video que mostraba la parte de la explosión de la mansión.

Era completamente una burla, alguien nos quería muertas, y encima se daba el gusto de burlarse de nosotras.

* * *

HI!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Ya decidí que la prox historia que seria la continuación de esta, es Jerza! POV de ambos dos.

Les cuento que la historia esta en su punto culminante... O sea del despelote total...

Se viene una grande...

Nada mas por hoy!

Nos leemos Pronto! :D

MaR*


	16. Capitulo 15

Holaaa! Les cuento que este capitulo va a ser corto, pero no por eso menos interesante...

y también que falta poco para terminar la historia... solamente un capítulo mas y el epilogo!

Otra cosa: Gracias por los comentarios! :D

**Personajes de Hiro mashima pero la Historia es Mia!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Las horas se hacen lentas mientras esperas que pasen. Era insoportable la tensión que sentía por mi madre, cada hora sin estar con ella, podía ser la última, no quería ser pesimista, pero era inevitable que pensara en esas cosas.

Tenía miedo que muriera, mi pecho se hundía mas cada vez que sopesaba esa posibilidad, me quedaría sola, en las noticias salían el ataque a la modelo y empresaria heredera de la fortuna Heartfilia-Konzern, y que yo, como única heredera de todo, me encontraba resguardada fuera del país en otras propiedades de la familia por seguridad.

Con respecto a la investigación, se estaba buscando a mi primo Laxus. Yo no creía ni por un momento que él estuviera involucrado, de ninguna manera podía ser posible, él estuvo conmigo desde hacía unos meses. No pudo haber sido él. Confiaba que la policía también llegaría a esa conclusión.

Levy me acompañaba cada momento que podía, si bien sabía que ya estaban saliendo con Gajeel, no pregunte nada, ni comento nada al respecto, el ambiente no era el indicado.

Los días pasaban cada vez más lentos cuando no hay nada que hacer, por lo menos para mí. El equipo de seguridad estaba totalmente a full, sin descansar, vigilando todo, buscando alguna anomalía. Mi madre seguía en coma inducido, sin nuevas noticias.

Pasaron Navidad, y año nuevo como dos días simples. Unos días más del calendario, no festejamos de ninguna manera, me sentía bastante mal por Los demás, ellos no tenían la culpa de estar escondidos conmigo para cuidarme, todos tienen familia las cuales los esperaban, pero en lugar de eso se lo tomaron como un día más. Algo más que no podría pagarles nunca, realmente me acompañaban y me cuidaban. No me iba a alcanzar la plata que tenía para pagarles por esto.

Cuando cumplimos dos semanas, nos mudamos a una ciudad pequeña a más de 500 km de Magnolia, era una cuidad simple, mucho no vi de ella ya que no salía del departamento en el cual estaba.

Uno de esos días me vi en televisión supuestamente me habían visto en una limusina en otro país, eso era bueno, era muy coqueta a mi gusto pero era una foto tomada de lejos y el parecido era asombroso. Despistaba bien suponía.

Cada día extrañaba más y más a mis amigos, era horroroso no poder llamarlos, o conectarme con ellos, mientras se re inspeccionaba e instalaba toda la tecnología no podía comunicarme con absolutamente nadie, incluso Gajeel estaba bastante incomunicado, cosa que le ponía de mal humor. Lo que me ponía de mal humor a mí era no saber nada de Natsu, ellos también podrían estar en peligro, quería verlo con desesperación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Tenía el recuerdo de nuestra primer y espero no, última noche juntos.

Por la noche mi mente estaba preocupada por mi madre, y trataba de armarme de esperanza, pero por otro rogaba por Natsu, tenía una necesidad de verlo, tocarlo, besarlo.

Quería que me abrace y que me diga que todo iba a estar bien. Parecía una tontería, pero estaba incompleta sin él.

A las dos semanas nos mudamos nuevamente, a un lugar a no más de 100 km de Magnolia. Esta vez elegimos un lugar cerca de la montaña, un paraíso turístico, lagos, mucho verde, montañas y mesetas. Nos fuimos cerca de un rio, tras un bosque frondoso, una cabaña grande, que se mezclaba perfectamente con el ambiente, bastante alejada del mundo.

Estábamos a mitad de enero, el calor era sofocante, por suerte podíamos ir al rio un rato, después que Gajeel y Rogue revisaran todo el perímetro, teníamos por lo menos una hora para remojarnos en el agua cristalina del lugar, era lo más parecido a vacaciones que teníamos.

Mi ánimo iba decayendo a medida pasaban los días, mi madre seguía igual, sus heridas son muy graves, si la despertaran seria para hacerla matarla de dolor. No se sabía nada de Laxus, se lo había tragado la tierra literalmente. Ya la mayoría tenían dudas de su inoportuna desaparición, Yo no creía bajo ninguna circunstancia que mi primo podría hacer algo así.

El 6 de Febrero del 2013, Apareció Iván Mazzarotti en la cabaña. Con parte de su equipo de seguridad.

-Iván, ¿Qué haces por acá?- lo recibió su hermano menor.

-Gazille, Necesito hablar con Lucy algo importante…- dijo Iván con su semblante serio como siempre.

Estaba como en pausa, escuchaba todo lo que pasaba como desde otro lado, todo en ese momento me pareció surrealista, estaba mirando el punto fijo por donde entro Iván, desde que apareció, un escalofrío intenso me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me había quedado al pie de la escalera totalmente inmóvil. Esperando el que sea mentira que me tenga que decir algo.

-Señorita Heartfilia-Konzern-sama, Tengo la terrible desgracia…- empezó a decir Iván, odiaba como me decía por mi apellido.- De comunicarle que su Queridísima Madre, La señorita Layla Konzern…- ¿Porque siempre decía el apellido de mi madre de soltera con tanto amor?-…Ha fallecido esta Mañana.-

Me quede estática mientras las palabras de Iván se reproducían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. En mi pecho se sintió como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón con la mano, y solo quedara un agujero oscuro y profundo. Mi madre, Muerta, Mi padre, Muerto. Layla, Jude, Muertos. Lucy… sola. Muerta.

Perdí la conciencia en ese momento. Ya que me desperté varias horas entrada la madrugada del día siguiente. Estaba en un hospital.

Las horas posteriores me parecieron infernales, mi cabeza no aceptaba que mi madre no estuviera más conmigo. Pero en el hueco donde tendría que estar mi corazón dolía profundamente.

Lloraba silenciosamente, sentía que me abrazaban una y otra vez varias personas. Pero ninguna podía sentir el enorme vacío que sentía. Ningún abrazo me basto para tratar de sostener lo que quedaba de mí.

Apenas desperté, me dejaron sola con la doctora para que pudiera hablar conmigo. Cosa que insistía Levy que hiciera. Me pareció insignificante y me daba completamente lo mismo.

-Señorita Lucy-sama. Necesito comunicarle algunas cosas respecto a su salud.- Me decía la doctora. Sería capaz ella de ver el enorme vacío en mi pecho? En mi alma? No, no lo creo-

-Necesito que me preste atención, hay algo importante con su salud, que necesita saber…

-Qu…que?- le dije por fin mirándola a los ojos. Era alta, De ojos cafés.

-Está embarazada, señorita Lucy-sama. Necesita tomar algunos remedios para él bebe. El feto es pequeño, esta de 8 semanas aproximadamente. Pero es fuerte, se pudo ver claramente en la ecografía.-Me dijo con media sonrisa en la cara.

Mi mundo completo se terminó de caer. Miles de Lagrimas acumuladas caían por mi cara, lloraba a mares, era incontrolable la manera de llorar. Tenía 18 años. Y el día que quedo huérfana, me entero que estoy embarazada.

-Por…fa..favor… no…no di…ga a na… nadie Nada.- le dije entre hipidos.

-Sí. Quédese tranquila que nadie lo sabrá, pero me temo que el señor y la señorita ya lo saben, fueron los que más preocupados estaban y más demandaban por su salud.- Me alarme, No quería que nadie lo sepa.

-El chi..co de P.. Piercings?- le dije

-sí. El mismo.- Respire hondo. Me calmó totalmente que fuera Gazille y no Iván.

-Gra…gra…cia..s…-le dije, y la doctora salió del cuarto. Después de un saludo con la cabeza. Dejándome las pastillas que tenía que tomar.

Levy entro inmediatamente después que salió la doctora. Llore más de 1 hora en sus brazos. Me obligo a tragarme las pastillas y me dormí en sus brazos, mi cabeza estaba que explotaba.

Los planes de escondidas terminaron, por un lado eso era un alivio, pero por el otro, tenía que volver a la capital, a enfrentar a todos y todas las cosas que quedaron.

El funeral, La empresa, y un asesino suelto. Esas eran las cosas con las que tenía que lidiar por ahora. Sin contar con mi estado reciente. Pero antes que nada, en el camino a la cuidad, decidí que primero tendría que hablar con Natsu, me parecía importante contarle la noticia. Ya que quedaba de camino. Gajeel estaba de acuerdo con todas las cosas espontaneas, decía que mientras más espontanea mejor, así tendría menos posibilidades de ser lastimada. Pero solamente tenía un tiempo de unas horas a lo sumo. El funeral tenía bastante urgencia.

Antes de llegar frenamos en una farmacia, justo al lado del Bar de Mirajane. Tenía que comprar urgente más pastillas, no había tomado ninguna. Y no sabía si Natsu me iba a dejar comprarlas. No sabía cómo iba a tomarse la noticia, nunca habíamos hablado del tema, tenía pánico a su reacción.

-Ácido Fólico por favor, una caja.- dijo la única chica en la farmacia.

-Que sean dos por favor.- Le pedi. Ya que estaba.

-Estas embarazada? De cuánto estas? Yo estoy de un mes y medio…- Me dijo la chica bastante alegre. Cuando la mire, se me hizo conocida pero no sabía de dónde. Era blanca de ojos azules.

-Emm.. De dos meses. Me entere Hoy.- le dije más por cortesía que por responder algo.

-AHHH que lindooo! Por ahí nacen en la misma fecha! Yo también me entere ayer! Es mas ahora le tengo que contar a todo el mundo todavía….- Charlaba la chica mientras ambas pagábamos nuestras respectivas compras…

Cuando salimos de la Farmacia, seguía parloteando vaya a saber de qué… no tenía manera de que me dejara ir, Cuando por fin un alma caritativa Grito su nombre y ella salió corriendo a la puerta del Bar de Mirajane.

-Lisannaaaa!- Dijo alguien con la voz conocida pero no llegaba a reconocer, nose por que algo me llevo a caminar los pasos que faltaban para ver al hombre que abrazaba y charlaba feliz con ella. Cuando por fin vi su cara, mi corazón se paralizo.

Era Natsu.

Él estaba de espalda, y no me veía, pero reconocía su figura y su ropa. Ella era… Ella era…

LISANNA.

Su amiga, su anterior Novia, La que había desaparecido. Mi cabeza hizo un crack… Estaba embarazada.

El terror de mi cara, alerto a la chica que me miro algo preocupada. Cosa que hizo voltearse a Natsu.

Fue fatal.

Por su mirada pasaban infinidades de cosas, cosas que entendía, cosas que no quería saber. Cosas que dolían… sus manos cayeron de la cintura de Lisanna, y se dio vuelta, mirándome como reconociéndome.

No le di tiempo a nada, de repente me subí al auto y le grite a Gajeel que arrancara. Este ajeno a lo que pasaba pero de reflejos rápidos salió arando el coche. Levy me preguntaba que me pasaba, mientras yo lloraba en brazos de Rogue que había visto todo. No tenía fuerzas para hablar. Para pensar, para respirar. Me sentía morir. Lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

Es horrible que sea tan corto, pero ahora me entienden que pasa...

:D

_**Pronto el ULTIMO capitulo, estén atentas! Se subirá el Sábado próximo...**_

**P.d: Les cuento que ya subí el resumen de mi próxima historia. Espero se enganchen con Redención, van a aparecer los personajes de giros del Destino... son los mismos! **

ahora si:

Gracias Por todo su apoyo!

Nos leemos Pronto,!

MaR*


	17. Capitulo 16 Ultimo Capitulo!

Hola, Buenas a todos! Este es el capitulo FINAL de este fic, pero queda un pequeño epilogo. Les cuento que muy pronto subo el primer capitulo de mi próximo Fic que es Jerza! y es como continuación de esta historia pero desde otra perspectiva...

Sin Mas que gracias a todos lo que me siguieron, espero que les guste! :D

**Personajes de Hiro Mashima, Historia Mia. :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

En el camino les conté lo que había pasado y les hice jurar que no iban a decir nada, ni del embarazo ni de lo de Natsu. No quería que me dijeran si quiera su nombre, nada.

Cuando llegamos a la capital, fui directamente a la funeraria, Gildarts se había encargado de todos los trámites, Lo único que no podíamos evitar era el acoso de la prensa.

Miles de preguntas idiotas me llovían de todos lados, me aferre a la espalda de Rogue para que no me acosaran, cosa que era imposible de cualquier modo. Una vez que dentro, me quede recargada en la espalda de mi guardaespaldas. No quería enfrentar a nadie, no tenía fuerzas, para poder si quiera mirar a la poca gente que se dejó pasar al funeral. Rogue se dio vuelta soltándose de mi agarre.

-Lucy… - me decía mientras me agarraba de los hombros.-Tenés que ser fuerte, tenés que afrontar varias cosas ahora mismo.

-No puedo, no quiero…- le decía con lágrimas resbalando de mis ojos.

Me abrazo y me dijo bajito para que yo solamente lo pueda oír.

-Hazlo por tu bebé. Él te necesita más que nunca. Sos la única que puede hacer algo por él. Hazlo por Layla, ella no hubiera permitido que decaigas así. Aunque hubiera estado histérica por ser abuela tan joven. Hazlo por tu Padre, él hubiera estado feliz que hubieras encontrado el amor, y amistad verdaderos. Y por último. Hazlo por todos los que creemos en ti. Los que te queremos ver bien y feliz, los que vamos a estar para ti Siempre.- me dijo bajito pero con un sentimiento enorme.

Me largue a llorar y lo abrace muy fuerte, con toda mi alma, me sentía pequeña y las palabras de Rogue eran una soga de la cual tenía que aferrarme. Era verdad, muchas personas dependían de mí. Tenía en mis manos la vida de muchos, y no podía seguir llorando simplemente.

Me soltó, y me beso en la frente, un beso paternal, era una gran persona. Lo mire y le susurre un gracias conjuntamente con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que sonreía sinceramente en lo que me parecía años.

-Lucy….- Escuche que me llamaba la voz de Gildarts.

-Gildarts…- Dije y corrí a sus brazos. Sentí el dolor, la pena que tenía Gildarts, era tan grande como la mía.

-Estaba preocupado, te retrasaste…- me dijo.

-Necesitaba atender algo antes de venir. Ahora ya estoy acá.- le dije con voz firme.

Después de eso el velatorio paso lentamente, se realizó a cajón cerrado. Lo único que indicaba que se trataba de mi madre, era el cajón con detalles en rosa. Típico de ella de encargarse de esas cosas aun estando… Muerta.

Dolía como el demonio decir que no estaba más.

Cuando por fin la llevamos a la bóveda Familiar, me di cuenta que el día estaba horrendo, había empezado a llover a mares, Gajeel, Levy Y Rogue me acompañaban firmemente al lado mío en todo momento.

Esos días hubieron muchos cambios, Me mude al departamento que mi madre compro para mí, era inútilmente grande para una persona… Perdón, Dos.

No recibí nada que tuviera que ver con Natsu Dragneel, les prohibí pasarme cualquier tipo de llamada y/o visita que tuviera que ver. Incluso había llamado a Mis amigos de Magnolia una llamada corta para comunicarles que me encontraba bien, y que de ahora en más viviría en la capital. Cuando alguno quería girar el tema hacia Natsu cortaba la llamada lo más cortés que podía. Es más les dije que me visitaran, si prometían no hablar sobre el tema.

Gildarts me visitaba a menudo, ya que yo misma lo había puesto a cargo de la empresa de mi familia. Yo aún no podía hacerme cargo porque no tenía idea de nada. Pero Gildarts accedió a ayudarme a manejar la empresa, e insertarme de a poco en el mundo de estos negocios.

Cuando le comunique lo de mi embarazo, me dijo que le prometiera que no dijera nada, mi vida correría más peligro si se sabía más abiertamente mi estado.

Mucha gente venía a verme, personas que querían seguramente aprovechar la situación de que la boba hija de Layla era pequeña así poder sacarme cosas para su beneficio propio. O esa era la impresión que me causaba la mayoría.

A medida que me insertaba más en ese mundo, cada vez me parecía más frívolo, todos buscaban lo mismo, más y más poder.

Estuve alrededor de un mes en una relativa paz. Hasta que cierto día me llego una noticia mientras estaba en la oficina presidencial de la empresa.

-Señorita Heartfilia-sama…. Etto… Lucy-sama…- se autocorrigió mi secretaria Wendy Marvel. Era una chica bajita con cara de ángel, extremadamente amable de la cual decidí hacer mi secretaria principal el día que la conocí. Trabajaba en otro sector como una empleada de fotocopias. Un puesto muy bajo. Pero fue la primera en hacerme sentir bien después de varios días en la empresa. También puse en el puesto anterior de Wendy a la antigua secretaria, después de escucharla en el baño hablar pestes de mi madre. Lo cual la chica inmediatamente renuncio.

-Sí, Wendy…- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Necesita prender la televisión, están las noticias afirmando que encontraron al asesino prófugo…- dijo Wendy cada vez más bajo…

Prendí la tele inmediatamente y me acerque al sillón. Gildarts hizo lo mismo.

Se mostraba a Laxus siendo detenido y puesto a la fuerza en un coche policía. El noticiero hablaba de una fuerte investigación y que el mismo padre del acusado fue el que lo encontró y entrego.

-Iván… ¿de verdad hizo algo como eso?- pregunte a nadie.

-Me lo creo, ese hombre es de verdad frívolo.- respondió Gildarts.

-Demasiado, pero de verdad no creo que Laxus tuviera algo que ver con el ataque a mi madre.- dije.

-yo tampoco. No quiero creerlo. Pero no puedo negar que no sé porque no se entregaba para aclarar toda la situación. – dijo Gildarts volviendo a los papeles que revisábamos en el escritorio.

Creo que Gildarts de verdad estaba empezando a sospechar de Laxus.

-¿Podemos ir a verle?- le pregunte. No me respondió por unos instantes…

-Si de verdad lo necesitas vamos…

-Sí. Quiero verlo. – le dije.

Cuando llegamos a la dependencia que se encargaba del caso del ataque, estaba infestada de periodistas… Rogue y Gajeel nos acompañaban… Levy tuvo que empezar a estudiar en la universidad por lo que Gajeel andaba de malas por no tener a su duende cerca.

En la policía no nos dejaron ver ni hablar con Laxus, cosa que me puso bastante histérica. Me repetían que tenían que interrogarlo primero, y que por ser la victima indirecta no me permitían verle.

Las noticias de las siguientes semanas no fueron alentadoras para nada, Había pruebas en las que a Laxus lo relacionaban con el caso. No quería creerlo. Me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Alguien se había empecinado conmigo. Pero todavía creía en él. Mi primo no pudo simplemente hacer algo así. No había modo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudarlo.

El día que finalmente me dejaron visitarle fue una revolución en los medios, se habían enterado y estaban acusándolo, y diciéndole toda clase de cosas… lo que me ponía furiosa. Los chicos siempre evitaban que respondiera a toda clase de acusaciones. Eso solamente ayudaría a hundir más a Laxus.

Me senté en el cuarto de interrogación, esperando que trajeran a Laxus, todo lo que diríamos estaría siendo grabado, esa fue una de las condiciones que me dieron por dejarme verlo.

-Lucy… Lucy yo no…- me empezó a decir a penas me vio.

-LO SE!- Le grite rompiendo en llanto, estaba tan demacrado, se notaba que hacia vario tiempo que no comía bien y lo habían golpeado bastante. No había rastro de mi Laxus alegre solamente una mirada fuerte con una determinación importante.

-De verdad no tengo nada que ver con todo esto… Es una cama. – me dijo.

-Te creo, Primo. De verdad que sí, pero quiero saber dónde estabas este tiempo que paso esto… necesito saber varias cosas…

-Solamente te puedo decir algo… No tengo tiempo suficiente… y No puedo hablar… Pero…**Espero que puedas caminar normal, ya te acostumbraras… **me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

De repente entraron gente de la policía y se lo llevo. Me quede helada. No tenía idea de lo que me quería decir. Pero definitivamente había un mensaje que no veía.

Tanto Gildarts como toda la policía y/o conocidos me preguntaron que quería decir con ese final de frase, pero yo simplemente les decía la verdad… que no tenía idea.

Me quede varias horas intentando descifrar que quería decir con eso. No podía saber de dónde me sonaba era frase… Pero de algún lado me sonaba.

Si la analizaba no concordaba con nada, ni algo con ordenar las letras ni algo numérico. No encontraba nada, y cada vez se acercaba más y más el juicio de Laxus, y no podía ayudarlo.

-Lucy…¿tienes un momento?- me dijo Rogue un día en el departamento. No había ido a la empresa porque mi embarazo se empezaba a notar y no quería que nadie se entere, ni tampoco levantar dudas… De hecho casi no parecía que estuviera embarazada, de no ser por las ecografías y revisión semanal que me obligaba a hacer Gajeel no tenía síntomas…

-Si Rogue, ¿qué pasa?- le dije cerrando los libros que leía sobre empresas.

-Quiero hablarte sobre Natsu.

-NO, NO sabes que no quiero hablar de ese tema.- dije levantandome

-LUCY! No podes seguir sola en ese tema, es el padre, tiene que saberlo! Tenés que darle la oportunidad de que se explique. Quizás no todo es como parece…- Me decía casi a los gritos.

-No quiero! Este bebe es mío, Rogue, MIO! Él tiene él bebe de Lisanna. – le dije totalmente cabreada.

-Para ser tan adulta, estas actuando bastante como una chiquilina irresponsable.- Me dijo.

-No lo puedo creer! Como me decís esas cosas? De que parte estas Rogue? Ya lo discutimos varias veces, no voy a dejar a ese idiota que se acerque.-

-Te digo todo esto porque no creo que puedas con todo esto mucho más…Lo extrañas, Lo amas. Y solamente estas sola por un capricho tuyo de no querer escuchar. El también esta sufriendo eso no te importa para nada? Tus propios amigos están mal. Solamente estas siendo egoísta con ellos…- me dijo

Me quede en silencio porque no tenía nada que responderle, me había cerrado la boca. La verdad era que no había querido verlo desde ese día, y también era verdad que a veces era muy mala leyendo situaciones.. Pero eso no quitaba nada… O sí?

-Quiero que me prometas que lo vas a escuchar!- me dijo Rogue retándome como si fuera mi padre.

-Lo voy a escuchar cuando se me dé la gana Rogue… porque de repente tanto interés en que vuelva con Natsu? Que te molesta tanto?- le dije de mala manera mirándolo a la cara.

-Porque odio ver a la persona que amo Sufrir porque solamente tiene dañado el orgullo. Y acordate que no sos vos, ahora hay una persona en camino que no requiere de vos solamente.- me dijo acercándose, para luego irse del departamento.

Me quede en shock. Mi cerebro se quedó en blanco, como era posible que mi guardaespaldas, mi amigo, me ame? Cuando paso esto?

Me sentí la peor persona del mundo. La verdad era que tenía razón en todo. Solamente era una pendeja con el orgullo herido que no quería saber si en verdad había perdido o no a la persona a la cual había entregado mi alma.

Todavía podía recordar nuestra única noche juntos, todo lo que paso ese día lo recordaba como si fuera ayer… el beso en la puerta del baño. Ese fue el último beso que nos dimos, porque después en el sillón no nos besamos, y después de la nota de Laxus…

Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic-** LA NOTA DE LAXUS**! La grabación de mis gemidos, la nota misma era una prueba de que Laxus pasó la noche y la mañana del ataque en mi casa. Tenía que recuperar esa nota, si es que todavía existía. Tenía que partir a Magnolia ya mismo… Pero… Tenía que tomar una decisión ya, estaba a pocos días del juicio y sentencia de Laxus no podía dejar que lo culparan de algo que no había hecho. Pero si iba a Magnolia tendría que enfrentarme a todos, mis amigos y a Natsu. Mi pansa re removió en ese momento, era la primera vez que se movía, estaba de 4 meses dentro de poco iba a saber que era… si una hija o un hijo… Empezaron a caer Lagrimas por mi cara… no sabía si era felicidad o tristeza, o una combinación de ambas… Natsu me hacía tanta falta. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, no podía evitarlo, y cada vez sentía más y más su falta.

No quería creer que me hubiera engañado de esa manera, pero así y todo mi corazón se negaba a dejar de amarlo como el primer día.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Aunque sea para afrontar los verdaderos sentimientos de Natsu por Lisanna, su enamorada… Tenía que dejar que me lo explique así poder cerrar esto de mi vida. Con suerte encontraría a alguien en mi vida con quien por lo menos pueda volver a sentir algo parecido al amor. Y si no era así, tendría a mi hijo/a para amarlo con locura.

-Gajeel. – Hable por el celular- Prepara el auto, nos vamos a Magnolia.- le dije cortando después de eso y llendo a prepararme para el viaje.

En el camino decidimos que iríamos a la casa primero que nada. Necesitaba asegurarme de encontrar la nota antes que nadie, si mi memoria no me fallaba estaría debajo de un mueble en el salón más alejado de la casa.

Cuando llegamos la casa estaba completamente vacía, no había siquiera gente en la garita de seguridad, lo que me pareció raro, y a Gajeel también… No se acordaba de haber dado la orden de que retiraran la seguridad de la mansión.

Cuando apago el auto les pedí que esperaran en el auto ya que solamente era sacar un papel que estaba debajo de un armario. Si es que todavía estaba.

-si en 5 minutos no volvés entro.- dijo Rogue. A lo que agradecí con una sonrisa.

Me sentía rara con él. Pero definitivamente lo quería mucho.

Camine, y cruce la puerta principal, iba a sacar la clave de seguridad pero el aparato marcaba que no tenía la alarma puesta. Eso me pareció raro, pero por ahí había gente limpiando o algo así. Quizás los caseros…

A medida que iba subiendo los escalones fui escuchando una conversación… se oía como alguien estuviera peleándose… Me apresure e hice el menor ruido posible, saque mi teléfono y lo prepare para llamar a Gajeel… Un paso más… el ruido venia de la sala en donde precisamente iba.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, empecé a reconocer las voces… una, que era que grito de dolor era de Iván. Me asuste de que de verdad Iván se hubiera encontrado con el asesino y estuviera matándolo… Pero cuando iba a llamar algo me dijo que espiara por la puerta que no estaba totalmente entornada… Se escuchó un golpe seco y como alguien caía al suelo… y un gemido que me paralizo justo en el momento que puse mi ojo en el espacio entre las puertas…

El que estaba en el suelo era Natsu.

Sin siquiera pensar, solté el celular y abrí las puertas de par en par… Natsu estaba con el labio roto agarrándose un costado en el suelo. Su cara se volvió de terror cuando me vio…

-Lucy…- Murmuro.

Mi mirada y mi alma no se despegaban de él. Tenía que contenerme.

-IVAN! QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO…- le empecé a gritar pero de la nada Iván saco un arma y me apunto haciéndome callar en ese instante.

De la nada Natsu se posiciono entre el arma y yo. Respiraba agitado pero estaba como un muro frente a mi, cubriéndome del posible disparo.

-Que tiernos… Van a morir los dos juntos… que lastima que ese bebe no va a poder ver la luz del día nunca no, Lucy?- dijo el bastardo en un tono gélido que me heló la sangre. Mis manos volaron a mi vientre algo abultado… como queriéndolo proteger.

-Se acabó Iván, si nos matan van a saber que fuiste vos… no salís de esta… y Laxus no te va a servir como cebo porque lo mandaste preso… te acordas?- le dijo Natsu en un tono que parecía tranquilo.

Tenerlo tan cerca afectaba mi cerebro, Su maldito perfume, su cuerpo entero me llamaba y me atraía como imán hacia él. Mi bebe revoloteaba en mi pansa como nunca… nose porque di un pequeño paso para que mi pansa se pegara a su espalda así podría sentir como se movía él bebe.

No podía ver su reacción pero sé que dejo de respirar en ese instante.

-No me hagas reír pendejo… Laxus es un idiota y ya voy a encontrar otro idiota que lo reemplace…

-Porque Iván? Que significa todo esto?- le pregunte con bastante determinación.

-Porque Lucy, Porque? Porque esto nunca tendría que haber sido así… Layla no tendría que estar….- no termino de decir nada…

-Estar…Muerta?- termine por el.- VOS LA MATASTE?- le grite llorando…me colgué del hombro de Natsu para poder verlo a la cara, Natsu me sujetaba con los brazos atrás de él.

-NO NO TENDRIA QUE HABER PASADO ESO! YO NO LA MATE! ESE LADRON MENTIROSO TENDRIA QUE ESTAR MUERTO NO ELLA!- me grito Iván.

-Cómo pudiste? Eras de la familia Iván… cómo pudiste…?- le lloraba.

-YO LA AMABA. YO ESTABA CON ELLA, ELLA TENDRIA QUE HABER ESTADO CONMIGO NO CON ESE IDIOTA. SI ELLA NO HUBIERA ELEGIDO MAL ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO!- Me grito fuera de si- PERO ESTO NO TERMINA ACA, LUCY. NO… Ellos van a venir por vos… Sos la heredera de todo, ellos te van a matar… nunca vas a poder dormir en paz. Jamás! Los Heartfilia SE VAN A ACABAR! – dijo y se apuntó a sí mismo a la cabeza y se disparó.

Justo en ese momento entraron Gajeel y Rogue. Gajeel se paralizo al ver a su hermano mayor o lo que quedaba de él en el piso. Nos miró, y suspiro…

Después de contarles todo lo que paso llego la policía Mi casa en ese momento vacía se llenó de gente, para realizar todo tipo de pericias. Se encontró la nota de Laxus, y los videos de seguridad que habían grabado todo lo que pasó desde que entro Natsu e Iván a la casa. En pocas horas se iba a dejar en libertad a mi primo por la confesión y las pruebas encontradas.

Yo me encontraba en mi anterior cuarto después de que tomaran declaración. Me volvía la imagen del suicidio de Iván y corría al baño a vomitar.

-¿Vos también estas así de descompuesta?-Dijo una voz conocida, y tanto mi corazón como mi panza se movieron rápidamente.

-En realidad no, Nunca había vomitado en todo este tiempo.- Le dije enjuagándome la boca.

-Qué suerte, yo no pare de vomitar y sentirme mal por tres meses.- Me dijo, cosa que me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Después de todo él era el padre de mi bebe. O de dos.

-¿Cómo esta Lisanna?- le dije apropósito.

-Bien, contenta con el embarazo, Sting También. Creo que van a ser unos padres estupendos…- dijo caminando hacia mí, me acorralo entre el vanitori y él.

-S..Sting?- repetí como en otro mundo, No podía ser.

-sip, Sting Eucliffe, el marido de Lisanna. -

Me sentí totalmente una estúpida en ese momento, no podía ser verdad, mi corazón parecía que reaccionaba y acelero de nuevo su ritmo.

-Lucy. Por favor. Quiero que dejes de evitarme. No puedo más, y no solamente físicamente, te amo con toda mi alma, todo mi ser, y no puede ser que sigamos separados, no puedo vivir sin vos… los 119 días que no te tuve conmigo simplemente fueron Horrendos. No quiero estar nunca más separados. Y quiero estar con vos y con mi hija, por favor déjame cuidarte y amarlos como se debe… Por favor mi amor.. Por favor.- me dijo mirándome y llorando a la vez. - Nunca me diste tiempo a nada, saliste corriendo como un fantasma y no estaba seguro si te había visto o lo había imaginado, pero cuando Lisanna me contó de tu embarazo... Me puse muy feliz. Pero nunca dejaste que me acerque... Estuve mucho tiempo buscándote .. y nadie me daba respuestas. Por eso no quiero separarme nunca mas... Odiaba no saber donde estabas, si estabas bien, si necesitabas algo, si mi Hija, por que se que es una nena, Me extrañaba tanto como yo a vos y a ella. Tenia pánico por tu vida. No sabia si iba a poder protegerte, me sentía completamente inútil y Solo.-Sus lágrimas caían a medida que caían las mías, pero las mías esta vez eran de felicidad, sentía que se liberaba un peso enorme de mi espalda.

-Te amo. Nunca pude dejar de amarte ni un solo día, Natsu. No sé qué me hiciste, aparte de lo obvio. –Dije tocándome la panza- pero no puedo dejar de amarte por más que lo intente. -

Nos besamos despacio, su labio partido no me dejaba besarlo correctamente, era un delito un beso tan dulce, pero me lleno el alma de paz. Tenía en mis brazos al amor de mi vida, al padre de mi hijo/a y me amaba tanto como yo a él.

Natsu fue pidiéndome más con la boca y lengua, yo tenía miedo de lastimarlo, pero el insistía más, y yo no iba a detenerlo. Nuestras manos iban tocándose por todas partes. En cuanto me deje llevar estaba sentada en el vanitori con el pecho del vestido bajo y Natsu jugando con mis pechos mientras que con la mano me sacaba la ropa interior, yo le saque la remera y le chupaba el cuello. Para después desabrocharle el pantalón y masajearlo con la mano.

-NO NO, Por favor, no es que no quiera pero primero quiero estar dentro tuyo, hace mucho que no…- pero no termino la frase porque me penetro de una, entro fácilmente y sin dolor por la excitación y lo húmeda que estaba, prontamente empezamos a movernos con desesperación, nuestros cuerpos estaban hambrientos uno del otro, y ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar mucho tiempo… Sentí el orgasmo venir y le avise, por lo que acelero el movimiento y nos llevó a explotar juntos. Nunca hubiera imaginado mayor éxtasis. Nos besábamos así unidos encima del mueble del baño… era algo… maravilloso.

-Te amo.

-te amo mas.- Le dije.

-uups No me cuide. Espero que no….- empezó a decirme Natsu, pero lo interrumpí pegándole en la cabeza.

-Tarde!- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Lucy ¿dónde estás?- dijo la voz de Rogue en mi pieza.

Me baje del mueble y acomode mi ropa de nuevo, los dos nos vestimos con extrema rapidez. Y salimos del baño…

-AH.. ah…eh, te… buscan, son tus amigos, quieren verte.-dijo mirándonos a ambos y sonriendo.

-Gracias... Natsu podrías ir llendo, necesito hablar algo con Rogue.- le dije.

-Sí. No tardes.- me dijo y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Parece que tenía razón…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Parece que si… Rogue yo…- empecé a decirle.

-No hace falta que me digas nada. Somos amigos. Está todo bien.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, solamente espero que no juzgues las cosas con rapidez como siempre. De verdad que te quiero y quiero que seas feliz.

-Rogue…- dije con lágrimas en los ojos, y dándole un abrazo. Me abrazo fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente, para luego salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible. Me pareció ver unas lágrimas.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, después de eso, empezó a trabajar en otro sector. Para después renunciar.

Laxus fue liberado y absuelto de todos los cargos. Tengo entendido que desapareció porque fue a buscar a Lisanna, (Termino siendo que se enamoro de Mirajane) pero cuando volvió con lisanna al poco tiempo le parecio raro que su padre no la hubiera encontrado, por lo que cuando volvió se encontró con todo lo que había pasado e investigo por su cuenta quien pudo haber sido con un claro sospechoso, cuando su padre lo inculpo y lo mando preso, no tuvo dudas, se acordó de la nota y me pidió ayuda. Fue cosa del Destino que Natsu también simultáneamente fuera a buscar la nota, ya que no creía que Laxus fuera culpable, encontrándose con Iván el cual estaba queriendo volar la casa para simular un autoataque. Natsu lo descubrió y forcejearon hasta que llegue yo.

Gildarts, me ayudo a manejar la empresa hasta que pude defenderme lo suficiente. Luego de eso, también desapareció, se fue de viaje por el mundo. No lo culpo, buscaba paz para el remolino de sentimientos que sentía.

Las cosas se fueron organizando de a poco. Muy de a poco. había muchas cosas que reorganizar.

Solamente me queda por decir, que en la vida, las cosas pasan por algún motivo, no sabemos quién ni cómo funcionan, ni donde podemos terminar, pero sí sé que Destino termina guiando tu vida, y es nuestra labor encontrar el camino correcto dentro del remolino de la vida para no caer en la tormenta. Levantarnos y seguir caminando es nuestro deber, como humanos, como personas, el mundo depende de que nosotros sigamos luchando, muchas vidas dependen de nosotros. No te rindas, y deja que la vida, siga guiando tu camino...

**_Pero recuerda que por más Giros del Destino que tengas, nunca pierdas de vista, a aquellos que te aman, ya que son ellos los que te anclaran a la tierra, y te ayudaran a mirar el cielo._**

**_*FIN*_**

* * *

Espero que Les haya gustado, (se que quedaron cositas inconclusas pero me sirven para los próximos Fics!)** El epilogo lo subo en unas horas!**

Sin Mas Que mil Gracias!

Por todo el apoyo brindado!

**GRACIAS A: **

**Aankaa.**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**

**Jill Sabaku no Nara**

**theONOFRE**

**Fruit993**

**Magic ann love**

**Bakuinu**

**NaKi**

**Roxi**

**AMAM16**

** Alice Cloaked **

**Kanami-Kaname-´Sango-chan**

** hinata-sama198**

**lucyheartfilia22**

**maxcron**

**Girl Master Houndoom**

**Valhiccup**

**Y a todos los que siguieron la historia sin Dejar sus nombres... que cuentan mucho También! **

Gracias a todos!

Nos Leemos pronto.

MaR*


	18. Epilogo! :D

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Ahora si me despido de este Fic NaLu. GRACIAS por todo el apoyo!

sin mas...

**Epilogo.**

**Seis Años después…**

-NASHI. Ya levántate de una vez, vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela.-

-Un ratito más mami, por favor… te prometo que ya me levanto- dijo la pequeña niña de pelo rosa y ojos marrones, tapándose con la frazada hasta la cabeza.

-No, ya me dijiste lo mismo hace 5 minutos, no llegas a desayunar, hija!- peleaba para que se levantara, pero sabía que tenía que hacer lo mismo que con el padre, le saque la frazada y la puse lejos de la cama. Si no tenían sabana o algo para taparse no podían dormir… cosa que aprendí después de años tratando de levantar a Natsu temprano.

Después de unos patarreos se levantó y se cambió para el colegio, Se sentó en la mesa segundos después que sentara a Igneel en la sillita de comer del bebe.

Todas las mañana era lo mismo. Natsu entro al comedor ya listo con el traje para ir al trabajo, era detective de las fuerzas armadas Especiales, había entrado para ser policía y después detective junto con Erza y Jellal pero los tres terminaron en diferentes cosas, Natsu se graduó antes de tiempo y ahora investigaba casos especiales para el gobierno.

Era muy inteligente, y dedicado con su trabajo, tenía a cargo a más de 4 equipos de toda clase, que hacían un total de más de 200 personas. Pero el señor, tenía problemas para levantarse temprano, como su hija mayor.

-Buenos días…- dijo alegre a todos y Nashi se tiró a los brazos de su padre como siempre, eran muy unidos. Paso por al lado mío y me dio un beso para después darle un beso al bebe en la cabeza. Tenía que decir que Igneel guardaba más parecido a los Heartfilia, ya que era rubio, pero de ojos verdes como su padre. Era mi bebe más guapo.

Esa mañana después de dejar a Nashi en la escuela y a Igneel en la guardería me fui a la oficina.

Estaba al mando de la empresa Heartfilia-Konzern, pero tenía una directora ejecutiva que se ocupaba de la mayoría de las cosas, así que solamente trabajaba media jornada-ser dueña tenía sus beneficios.

-Buenos días Wendy, ¿Algún recado para mí?-

-Buenos días señora Dragneel. Su marido acaba de llamar para que no se preocupe por la amonestación de Nashi en el colegio. Que él se encargó de todo.- Dijo mi secretaria.

-¿COMO QUE UNA AMONESTACION? Pero si acabo de dejarla en el colegio!- dije sacando el celular y mandando un mensaje a Natsu. Esa niña era igual a su padre, pero peor porque su padre la apañaba en todo.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo le fue a mi ahijada en el primer día del colegio? – me dijo mi mejor amiga Levy en la puerta de al lado de mi oficina, ella era la directora ejecutiva.

-Buen día, Levy, Esa niña del demonio. En su primer hora del colegio ya la amonestaron y Natsu ya la está cubriendo… son iguales!-dije guardando el celular.

-jajajaja. Si era de esperarse algo así, pero no creí que en la primera hora.-

-Creo que rompió alguna clase de record creo… ¿cómo va tu embarazo?- le pregunte.

-Bien. Pero lo malo es que apenas me deja dormir!-Dijo frotándose la panza grande de 8 meses- Gajeel está muy ansioso por que salga…

-Ya me lo imagino… creo que es hora que te tomes la licencia… hoy son las pruebas para el puesto que quedo libre… después que El gerente de diseño se jubilara, necesitamos encontrar el reemplazo urgente. Necesitamos trabajar en el próximo lanzamiento.

-si en 15 minutos empiezan las entrevistas…- me dijo Levy cerrando la puerta de su oficina y caminando a la sala de reuniones donde se iban a realizar las entrevistas. La acompañe y cuando ya estábamos instaladas, le dije.

-¿El sábado que viene vas a ir a la cena?- era una cena que organizamos con Natsu para juntarnos todos en mi casa a comer, Principalmente para ver a Gray y a Erza. Ambos hacia mucho que no los veíamos… y quería saber cómo andaban sus vidas. Sabía que Erza era directora del departamento de investigación. Era un puesto parecido al de Natsu pero en la rama de la policía. Natsu trabajaba para el estado directamente. Sabía que habían roto con Jellal cuando iban más o menos 1 año de novios. Nunca llegue a enterarme la razón. Pero ahora que Erza iba a venir era la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle. Quizás este de novia. También tenia que volver a ver a su ahijado Igneel. Solamente lo conoció cuando nació... en un mes Igneel cumpliría un año.

Con respecto a Gray fue toda una revolución, había empezado a estudiar una carrera empresarial, pero no sabía cómo Pego un salto a la fama y se hizo cantante. Era Un cantante solista que le habían apodado el príncipe de Hielo. Sí. Desde que había roto con Juvia dos años después de nació Nashi, se volvió muy famoso y exitoso con lo que a la música se refería, Su principal rival era nada más y nada menos que Juvia Lockser. Quien era la Princesa de agua. (Apodos Musicales… Nunca los entendí.) Era un giro inesperado de la vida. Pero según la tele, hace poco se decidió por retirarse de la música. No sabía si era verdad o no. Nashi estaba locamente enamorada de su padrino. Cosa que ponía muy depresivo a Natsu.

-Si espero poder verlos, aunque espero que mi hija no se decida por salir ese día. – me sonrió.

-Señoras, ¿hago pasar al primero?- dijo Wendy asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Si, Por favor.

Entro una empleada de mi empresa pero de recursos humanos, se sentó y nos pasó 5 hojas, eran 5 perfiles que se ajustaban a la búsqueda.

Fuimos recibiendo uno a uno a las diferentes personas… Tenía que decir que era una decisión difícil. Pero si el último de los entrevistados no me convencía definitivamente iba a contratar al segundo.

-Con permiso…-dijo una voz de hombre.

-Adelant…te…- dije levantando la vista… Era Gray Fullbuster.

-Buenos días, Lucy, Levy… señorita… -dijo con una sonrisa de revista a la gerente de recursos humanos que había caído enamorada de mi amigo.

Me quede sentada en la silla pero en realidad hubiera saltado a abrazarlo… Me contuve, tenía que ser profesional.

Le tomamos la entrevista como a uno más… pero definitivamente se quedaba Gray con el puesto, si bueno era acomodo, pero también tenía completa la carrera de Diseño Gráfico y aunque ningún trabajo importante…pero era mejor, lo moldearíamos a nuestro gusto.

Una vez que se hubo retirado la gerente de RRHH, para comunicarle al resto de los demás la noticia que ya se había seleccionado, me levante a abrazarlo fuertemente. Habían pasado cuatro años que no lo veía más que en la tele o internet por los recitales.

-Lucy, ¿cómo está mi ahijada? ¿Recibió mi último regalo?- Me pregunto.

-Ni me hables de esa malcriada! En su primer hora del colegio recibió amonestaciones y Natsu encima la Apaña. No se cómo alguien puede parecerse tanto a otro!- le dije.

-jajaja, Natsu era igual, también recibimos amonestaciones el primer día, pero no en la primer hora… creo que nos rompió el record.- Se le notaba feliz, estaba cambiado totalmente… Estaba a sus plenos 25 años, y más guapo que nunca. Debía de ser un casanova de primera.

Le terminamos de arreglar los temas de papeles, y le guié por la empresa para que la conozca. Varias mujeres estaban completamente locas por mi amigo, el simplemente ignoraba toda mujer que se le acercaba y me prestaba atención totalmente a lo que le decía. No le decían el príncipe del Hielo por nada.

Más tarde esa mañana después de despedir a Gray y dejarlo que se familiarice con su departamento entre a mi oficina y alguien me tironeo del brazo y cerraron la puerta de repente con llave.

-Era hora que volvieras, esposa mía.- me dijo Natsu al oído- Necesito de vos ahora mismo.- me dijo poniéndose atrás mío y fregándose contra mi para poder tocarme entre la tela de la camisa y metiendo los dedos dentro del corpiño. En cuanto me toco de esa manera me encendí totalmente, era impresionante como aun después de 6 años de casados podíamos hacerlo de esta manera. Como si fuéramos amantes…

-Te necesito, ahora, presidenta…- me dijo dándome vuelta y levantándome para tirarme encima del sillón… Me abrió la camisa y me chupaba los pezones alternativamente, me subió la falda hasta que me quedara como un cinturón y cuando se paró para bajarse los pantalones me senté y yo aproveche para poder torturarlo, Le baje el cierre y con el cinturón a medio sacar, le baje la ropa interior, y le empecé a chuparlo como si la vida se me fuera en eso.

-DIOS, Me encanta como lo haces, presidenta…- Me provocaba, le encantaba decirme presidenta por la empresa, decía que me daba un poder femenino que lo volvía loco.

-Parece que el detective anda algo descuidado…- Le dije. Mientras seguía lamiéndolo todo, de arriba a abajo.

-No sabes lo que me calienta tenerte así en tu propia empresa…- Me dijo y me levanto del sillón y me dio vuelta y me penetro desde atrás. Me dio fuertemente hasta que mordí el almohadón por el orgasmo que me hizo tener…

-¿Porque no gritas, presi?-Me dijo alzándome y dándome vuelta para llevarme al escritorio.

Me penetró como poseso encima del escritorio para terminar sentado en el sillón y yo encima de él… cuando iba por mi tercer orgasmo, exploto dentro de mí…

-No podemos seguir así… Esto no debe ser... Normal.- le decía… acomodándome la ropa.

-Pero te encanta. ¿No?- me dijo abrazándome y besándome intensamente.

-Me fascina…La próxima en tu oficina…Detective.- le dije. Besándolo.

Estábamos besándonos de nuevo cuando vi el reloj en la pared. Eran las 11:45.

-Nashi… Hay que buscarla en la escuela y buscar a Igneel en la guardería… le dije sacándomelo de encima de un tirón.

-Ahí volvimos de nuevo…

-AH! Escúchame una cosita… como es eso que tiene una amonestac…-me corto con un beso y un apretón en mi teta, para salir disparado por la puerta al grito que el buscaba a Nashi.

-Tsk. Ahí volvimos de nuevo…- le dije cerrando la puerta de mi oficina para ir por mi hijo menor.

* * *

Snif...Snif.

Se volvieron unos padres sexopatas, me encanta.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado mi Primer Fic!

Les prometo más dentro de poco!

Nos leemos Pronto!

**MaRcia***


End file.
